


i dimma är det svårt att se klart

by vesperthine



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Infidelity, Horses, Iceland, Internal Conflict, Introspection, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Slow Burn
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 34,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperthine/pseuds/vesperthine
Summary: Even har jobbat på gården i tre månader när Isak kommer dit. Och det rör uppallt, medan andra saker lägger sig på plats.





	1. stängslet vid världens ände

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [and this mist, it makes it hard to see](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375915) by [vesperthine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperthine/pseuds/vesperthine)



> och nu så får jag äntligen publicera! har arbetat på den här ficen i över ett halvår, och det är ett collage av några av de saker jag älskar -- SKAM, slow burn och islandshästar. en märklig blandning, men jag hoppas ni gillar det!
> 
> det största tacket någonsin till mina två underbara människor till betaläsare, [tristealven](http://tristealven.tumblr.com) och [irazor](http://irazor.tumblr.com), för att ni tröstlöst läst alla olika versioner av detta lilla monster -- och vid otaliga tillfällen räddat det från papperskorgen. vill även att ni ger lite kärlek åt [anchoram](https://www.instagram.com/anchoram/), som varit så underbart härlig att jobba med -- och som har ritat inte bara en utan två(!) installationer till denna ficen! 
> 
> och tack för alla ww och all pepp, skandi-tjejerna mina. ni är oumbärliga ♡
> 
> (alla efterforskningar/info kommer från egna erfarenheter av hästar, och från en vännina som spenderat en längre tid på en hästgård på island. om något är helt knasigt ändå, så är det bara att hojta till!)

 

Vattnet som rinner ned i avloppet är helt klart, utan den minsta antydan av rött.

Even drar en suck av lättnad och stänger av kranen med stela fingrar. Sadelkammaren är uppvärmd, men fingrarna är ändå krampaktigt vita efter flera minuter under kallt vatten. Stormvindarna viner i ventilationen och det skallrar lite i fönstret när han tar ned en trasa och torkar av bettringarna en sista gång.

Ósk hade gett honom en halv hjärtattack när han sett att bettringarna var helt kletiga av blod efter turen idag. Det hade visat sig vara hennes vassa nya tänder, och fullkomligt normalt. Jón har filat ned dem med rasp nu, men blodet hade torkat fast på bettspännena och krävt flera omgångar tvål och vatten för att få bort.

Han hänger upp tränset bland de andra. Rafsar åt sig jackan, kastar en sista blick bakåt för att se att han inte glömt något innan han släcker och lämnar värmen bakom sig för den kalla stallgången.

Ute i stallet finns det ingen värmefläkt och isoleringen är dålig. Lysrören blinkar, och det låter överallt ifrån. Hästar som rör sig, andas och långsamt tuggar på höet från kvällsfodringen. Andedräkten blir till ånga i luften medan han långsamt går ett sista varv för att se till att rätt häst står på rätt plats och att ingen tagit sig ut i stallgången. Even kör händerna i fickorna när han kikar in lite extra hos Fleyta; stor, omisskännlig och musblack.

Hon tittar upp från höet en stund, håller fast honom med ett nästan förebrående öga innan hon kör ned huvudet igen. Han bara skakar på huvudet åt henne. Tar ett stort kliv över Ella, stallkatten, som fått för sig att sova mitt i gången, och börjar gå mot porten.

Han ska just till att ropa på Isak att allt är klart för dagen, när han inser att Spes inte står på sin plats.

Med en suck vänder han på klacken och går tillbaka genom gången. Kryssar mellan hästhuvuden som är nedkörda i höet på golvet, och vidare ut genom sidodörren som leder in i ridhuset. Där inne är väggarna ännu tunnare, så att det riktigt dånar varje gång en vindby från bergen träffar rätt.

Och trots det håller Isak fortfarande på.

Spes, den hispiga fuxen som ska ridas in, skrittar på en liten volt runt honom. Senast Even tittade på hade hon hållit sig långt ut mot kanten. Så långt undan både spöet och Isak det var möjligt.

Jón hade sagt att man inte lärde sig något av att träna hästar med tydlig potential. Att det bara var något man skulle göra om man kunde hantera de andra. Det låg något i det, och det var säkert därför Isak hade tänt till. Sagt att nog skulle han sitta på henne i slutet av veckan, helt utan hjälp – allt till Jóns stora förtjusning.

Och det verkar inte ha varit tomma ord. Spes huvud är sänkt nästan ända ned till marken, stegen är långa och släpande. Isak har till och med kunnat lägga ned spöet på marken. Nu går han bara med små steg för att vinkla kroppen åt rätt håll, och stannar med jämna mellanrum till.

Varje gång han stannar, gör Spes likadant.

Even kör upp sina iskalla fingrar i armhålorna och står kvar. Halvt dold bakom ingången tittar han på medan Isak sakta men säkert får Spes att komma närmare intill mitten. Mindre och mindre cirklar går hon, tills hon följer varje steg han tar. Gör samma start och halt som Isak gör. De går i några minuter: Isak före, med ryggen mot henne och Spes efter, ända tills hon helt utan övertalning tar ett sista steg inåt.

Sekunderna går.

Sedan frustar hon lite, klipper med öronen innan hon pressar pannan mot Isaks axel. Sakta vänder sig Isak om. Med ett leende som är så stort att Even kan se det ända från där han står, kliar han henne bakom öronen.

Och på något sätt känns det nästan lite för intimt att bara stå och titta på.

Even harklar sig.

Och det säger något om vad han gjort med Spes när det bara rycker lite i ena örat, medan Isak är den som hoppar till. Even kan inte låta bli att flina åt det och går fram till kanten på rundkorallen; han hänger armarna över kanten och ler.

“Bra jobbat.”

Isaks leende försvinner lite, men han fortsätter klia Spes i pannan. “Tack.”

“Kan jag komma in?”

En nick till svar, så Even hoppar upp och häver sig över stängslet. Spånet flyger lite om skorna när han landar på andra sidan, men återigen bryr sig Spes inte det minsta. Verkar lite för upptagen med att njuta av Isaks varsamma händer; hon har slutit ögonen, och näsborrarna vidgas i takt med hennes andning medan Isak smeker henne över pannan, och drar sina torra, nariga händer genom hennes nästan utväxta vinterpäls.

“Hon har verkligen lugnat ner sig.”

Isak drar upp axlarna och snörvlar till. Torkar sig under näsan med baksidan av handen. “Ja, äntligen. Hoppas bara hon kan hålla sig lugn nu.” Han går längs med Spes sida, låter handen följa längs med hennes rygg; han har sitt pek- och långfinger på var sida om ryggraden. “Jón sa att de vill sälja henne snart, så. Det är bra om hon är lite mindre nervig, alltså.”

“Du har gjort ett bra jobb med henne.” När Even lägger handen på hennes bog, reagerar hon inte ens. Något som är ett bevis på just det. Men samtidigt vet Even att det inte är det som är det egentliga problemet.

Åt det gör Isak bara en blandning mellan ett axelryck och ett flin. Kliar stoet lite på länden; öronen vinklas åt sidorna när hon slappnar av. “Jo. Antar det.”

Isaks näsa är rinnig och röd. Om han inte haft mössa på sig, hade nog hans öron också varit det. Kylan är påträngande här, men Even har i alla fall suttit och rengjort träns i en uppvärmd sadelkammare. Isak har hållit på i ett oisolerat ridhus utan vare sig halsduk eller vantar. Och även om islandströjan han fått av Eídunn har hjälpt, verkar det inte ha varit nog.

Hans bara fingertoppar är vita av kylan.

Isak tittar ned. “Borde egentligen sitta upp lite”, säger han, och stryker henne över ryggen. “Vi har haft vikter på, och jag har hängt över henne några gånger, och hon är så lugn nu.”

“Varför gör du inte det då?”

“För att Jón inte är här?”

“Jag är ju det.”

“Seriöst?” Isaks blick är tveksam, men han skrattar till. “Jag litar på dig, men inte så mycket, Even.”

“Ta något varv, bara. Hon är van vid dig, du har balansen, det säger till och med Jón. Upp och hoppa!” Even tar ett tag om Spes man och håller en hand på bogen. “Helt seriöst.”

Isak höjer på ögonbrynen, och kommer sakta runt på Spes andra sida. Ställer sig så nära att Even kan känna värmen stråla ut från honom. Känna hur han andas och se imman från hans andedräkt forma sig i luften, i ljuset från de dimmiga lysrören i taket.

“Du hjälper mig upp, då? Jag har gjort henne van vid att jag kommer att hoppa på snart, men hon kan bocka ändå.”

Even nickar. “Jadå.”

Han böjer sig lite ned för att få ett bra tag framför Isaks knä. Håller stadigt, och känner styrkan mot handen när Isak spjärnar ifrån och smidigt häver sig upp på Spes rygg. När han bara vilar på händer rycker hon  till, men så fort Isak hittat balansen, slappnar hon av igen.

En stund står de bara stilla. Några minuter får passera, ge Spes tid att inse vad det är som pågår. Hon är ung nog att hon har lite svårt med att förstå vad man vill, men Isak får henne ändå att gå framåt . Långa, avslappnade steg, precis som Even tar.

Det dånar i väggarna och plåttaket när vinden river i, och flyktinstinkten kan fortfarande slå till.

Even tittar upp på honom. “Hon hittar tölten fint, eller?”

“Den här töltade innan hon skrittade.” Isak stryker med handen över hennes manke, och hans mun är mjuk och varm. “Försöker du säga att vi ska prova det eller?”

Even rycker på axlarna, och Isak skrattar ut ett moln av ånga.

“Du får ta emot mig när jag flyger av, bara.”

Och när han flinar med ena sidan av munnen och höjer ett ögonbryn, hisnar det i magen på ett sätt som Even vet att det inte borde. Inte här, och inte nu.

Men han vet att det redan är för sent.

* * *

 

Det hade bara varit för några veckor sedan som Jón förklarat att han skulle få sällskap i utbyggnaden igen.

Hela sommaren hade han bott där med Ninni. Men efter Rettír, i början av september, skulle hon tillbaka hem till Danmark. Så han hade utbyggnaden för sig själv under större delen av månaden. Det hade varit något nytt att sova så ensam; att somna utan att ha Sonja bredvid sig i sängen, eller känna någon annan människas närvaro i väggarna. Skrämmande till en början, men sedan hade ett lugn infunnit sig i honom där han låg om nätterna och försökte somna medan ytterligare en höststorm höll på att slita av takpannorna.

Han hade precis kommit in i sadelkammaren efter en träningstur med Fleyta uppe på vägen, när Jón klampat in efter honom. Hade hällt upp kaffe i sitt termoslock, och sedan gett honom en lurig blick över kanten.

”Du, Even. Hur trivs du här uppe helt själv, egentligen? Börjar du känna dig lite smått galen?”

Det var på ett sätt härligt att Jón visste och inte brydde sig ett dugg om det. Folks svagheter var något av det bästa han visste att hacka i, och även om det sved ibland, var det också en befrielse. Even kunde bara andas ut ett skratt och rycka på axlarna.

”Nej då. Jag trivs bra. Det är fridfullt.”

”Det är ju det.” Jón hade kliat sig i skägget och tittat ut genom fönstret, ut över hagarna och dimman. ”Så, du skulle helst inte vilja få sällskap av en annan Oslobo?”

Det hade knutit sig lite i magen, men han hade gjort sitt bästa för att inte låta det synas på honom. Inte låta den kalla känslan av att förlora kontrollen sippra ut genom mungiporna. Oslo, av alla ställen.  ”Det – blir nog fint. Vet du var de har sin häst? Vilket stall, alltså?”

Jón hade skakat på huvudet. ”Nej, det har jag inte koll på. Sveinn sa Oslo, det är det enda jag vet.”

”Okej.”

”Det är en pojkvasker – Sveinns systersons son eller något annat invecklat. Han ska hit och jobba, men Sveinn har upptäckt att han har för lite att göra, tydligen.”

Even kände att han andades ut. I många andra fall var det emellanåt lite ensamt, men han visste faktiskt inte någon annan kille som red på samma ställe som han själv. ”För lite att göra? Är det för att han inte tränar hästar just nu?”

”Precis. Vi tänker att han får bo med dig uppe där på höjden. Vi har ju tio nya hästar som antingen måste jobba bort sommarbetet, eller ridas in. Det blir bra med lite extra folk nu. Han åker hem med dig också, så det blir perfekt.” Jón hade satt ifrån sig kaffekoppen och sträckt upp armarna över huvudet med en suck. ”Men till jul blir det äntligen bara jag och Eídunn igen.”

”Du kan sparka ut mig tidigare om du vill.”

”Inte slingra dig nu, Even. Du är lite för bra att ha just nu.”

De hade diskat, och sedan hade Jón försvunnit ut i ridhuset igen – efter en uppmaning om att hämta in mer foder från uthuset.  Even hade suttit kvar i soffan ett tag till, innan han rest sig och plockat med sig ett av de stora hönäten för att kunna bära fler foderpåsar i taget.

När han kommit runt hörnet och ut på gårdsplanen framför stallet, hade något fångat hans blick. Sveinn, hästgårdsägaren en mil längre ned i svängen, stod lutad mot sin blåa bil och pratade med någon – som skrattade.

Och Even hade stannat lite. Inte helt, utan bara som en tillfällig inbromsning av allt – hjärnan, hjärtat och fötternas grepp om jorden. Det hade inte varit världsomvälvande, men det var också länge sedan han hade känt en sådan fysisk reaktion på ett skratt.

Killen bredvid Sveinn hade lutat huvudet bakåt och tagit sig för halsen när han skrattade. Det hade varit regntungt, och dimman hade ännu inte dragit sig tillbaka. Men ändå hade Even kunnat se honom tydligt.

Söt, på det där viset som kastar om hela ens världsbild.

” – och där är han ju. Even!”

Det hade fått honom att få fart på fötterna igen. Och Even hade dragit upp halsduken lite över hakan för att skyla det faktum att han inte brytt sig om att hästarna såg hans pinsamt klena försök till skäggväxt.

Sveinn log så det riktigt strålade om honom. Vitt och blänkande genom sitt tjocka, gråa skägg. ”Hur är det med dig? Ensam nu när Ninni har åkt?”

Even hade lett tillbaka; Sveinn gjorde det nästintill omöjligt. ”Nej, inte egentligen. Ganska skönt att vara själv,” hade han svarat ärligt, och skakat hans hand.

”Ajdå, det var synd. För Isak här ska hålla dig sällskap.”

”Jo, Jón berättade det precis.” Even hade inte ens tänkt sig för innan han räckt fram handen åt killen som stod bredvid Sveinn med ett reservat uttryck i ansiktet. ”Even.”

”Isak,” hade han sagt, och bara tittat på Even, och det var där det egentligen hade börjat. Gröna ögon med något därbakom som fick det att suga till i magen på ett sätt som han inte känt med Sonja på flera år, och han fick tvinga sig själv att svälja.

Sveinn log igen, och klappade Isak på axeln innan han öppnade bildörren. ”Och ta inte åt dig så mycket av vad Jón säger. Han är en märklig typ: kommer gå hårt åt dig för att det bygger karaktär eller något. Och kom ihåg att ringa farmor din!”

Isak hade nickat och tittat ner. ”Lovar.”

”Bra det. Ta hand om er!”

Och med det hade Sveinn slagit igen bildörren och kört upp till vägen och vidare mot sin egen gård. Det lätta smattrandet av duggregn hade fyllt tystnaden mellan dem som uppstod medan Isak verkade tänka; hans ögon fästa bortåt vägen och havet som följde dess ena sida.

Det var egentligen ett ypperligt tillfälle att bara ta in synen av honom; blond, lockigt hår som stack fram under mössan, en mörkgrön galonjacka som gjorde det omöjligt att se hur han egentligen var byggd därunder.  Inte för att det spelade någon roll.

För han hade Sonja.

Even hade harklat sig, för båda deras skull. ”Ska jag visa dig runt lite?”

Isak hade hoppat till, och kanske hade det varit vinden eller något annat, men han var ganska röd i ansiktet när han vände sig om. ”Tja. Varför inte?”

Så Even hade tagit med honom ned till hagarna, där dimman gjorde det omöjligt att urskilja både hästar och får där de stod och hängde nere vid stranden. Isaks ansikte hade varit neutralt, och de hade gått tillbaka, ganska tysta, upp till stallet.

”Jag måste bara fråga –  du är också från Oslo, eller hur?”

Han hade inte kunnat hålla sig längre – undrade desperat varför han inte sett Isak förut, varken på tävlingar eller annars, för han skulle ha kommit ihåg honom – när han lett Isak genom stallgången där dagens hästar stod och väntade.

Isak hade nickat. ”Ja. Hörs det inte?”

”Jodå.” Even hade inte kunnat låta bli att le. ”Vilket stall rider du i?”

Det hade fått Isak att göra någon märklig grimas, innan han ryckt på axlarna. ”Alltså. Har inte hängt så mycket i _stall_ -stall, faktiskt.”

”Inte?”

En av hästarna – ett sto som senare hade blivit Isaks favorit –  hade valt just det ögonblicket att sticka ut huvudet för att hälsa. Hade lagt sitt svarta huvud över kanten på halvdörren och blåst ut en riktig hästsuck. Och Isak – och hela hans ansikte – hade mjuknat när han försiktigt förde upp handen för att låta henne nosa på honom; lära känna hans lukt medan han kliade henne bakom örat.

Even hade stoppat händerna i fickorna, och känt både värme och kyla inombords. “Så, vad gör du här?”

“Jobbar?” hade Isak sagt, flinat lite halvvägs medan han kammade fingrarna genom manen. ”Skulle egentligen varit hos Sveinn, men han skickade över mig hit. För lite att göra, tydligen.”

“Hörde det. Men det är kul att veta vad folk har med sig.”  Even hade ryckt på axlarna. “Om du är uppvuxen på hästgård, eller bara har hållit på på fritiden. Glatt påhejad av mamma, liksom.”

Han hade pekat på sig själv, och lockat nästa skratt ur Isak – hest och återhållet. Fortfarande som en lätt elektrisk chock; ett sug av svindel. “Nej, inte så. Farmor bor i Drammen och har två – nej, tre har hon nu. Jag rider mycket med henne. Efter skolan och så, när jag hade tid eller bara – behövde komma bort lite.”

“Du hänger inte i något stall kring Oslo, alltså?”

“Nja. Kändes inte som jag passade in där,” sade Isak med en kort fnysning, samtidigt som han drog handen över sina jeans. Han hade på sig ett par snörade ridkängor – säkerligen nyinköpta på flygplatsen – men i övrigt såg han inte särskilt förberedd ut i sin gråa huvtröja och korta regnjacka. “Lite för – jag vet inte. För mycket tjejer.”

Han ryckte på axlarna, men Even visste precis vad han menade. De flesta tjejerna i hans grupp var vana vid hans sällskap, men trots det slappnade han aldrig riktigt av. Framförallt inte efter att ryktena om vad han gjort under den där sista våren började spridas. Men det gav honom någon form av hopp att Isak inte hade någon aning om det. Att han inte hängt runt i den lilla krets som var islandshästfolk i Oslo med omnejd.

Att han alltså med största säkerhet inte hade någon aning om vem Even var.

Eller Sonja, för den delen.

“Så du kom hit för lite miljöombyte.”

“Ja, något sådant.”

Han hade fått Isak att följa med honom ut till uthuset för att hämta foder, och blivit positivt överraskad när Isak följde med utan att ens ifrågasätta det. Att vara två gjorde att de blev klara på hälften av tiden, och Even visade honom sedan omvägen man fick ta runt stallet för att komma till dörren av utbyggnaden där säsongsarbetarna bodde.

”De behövde nya hagar, det är därför man måste gå runt så här.”

”Tar inte mycket längre tid,” hade Isak sagt och dumpat sin 60 liters ryggsäck på hallgolvet med en duns. ”Tycker inte det var så illa.”

”Säger du nu.”

”Vad menar du?”

”Nej, bara att efter tre månader börjar man irritera sig på det. Framförallt om man bara ska ned till Jón och Eídunn och hämta frukost,” hade Even sagt, och trampat av sig skorna och borstat av sig det värsta från ridbyxorna.

”Fair enough.”

Isak hade tagit en liten vända i det stora rummet – fingrat lite på radion och den lilla teven i fönsterkarmen – innan han tittat på Even igen. ”Var ska jag sova?”

Det hade inte varit planerat, men Even hade sett sin chans att slippa den knöliga madrassen på undervåningen. Det rummet var varmare, vilket varit en nackdel på sommaren, men nu var ett ganska jämlikt utbyte.  “Du. Jag tror jag flyttar upp. Du får sängen här nere.”

“Varför då?” hade Isak frågat med skeptisk min.

Even hade bara blinkat åt honom medan han samlade ihop sina tillhörigheter. “Privilegium som fast anställd,” sade han. “Ninni bodde överst för att hon varit här längst. Det är bara så det är.”

Och Isak bara hade skrattat åt det, och accepterat det som ett faktum.

* * *

 

Klockan ringer halv sju.

Det är bara oktober, men ändå har vintern börjat smyga sig på. Stormvindarna får vågorna att piska upp mot den svarta stranden i fjorden och det har börjat regna mer – dropparna faller horisontellt här – och den råa kylan letar sig in genom glipor i halsduk och ärmar. Snö är inte en ovanlighet. Den smälter oftast bort under dagen, men det hindrar inte kylan från att leta sig upp genom trägolvet.

Och gör det ännu svårare att ta sig upp ur en varm säng.

Even vänder sig på mage, sticker ut ena armen och fumlar med telefonen för att stänga av alarmet. Kylan från rummet biter mot hans bara hud, får håren att resa sig i försvar och han drar in armen snabbt igen, mobilen fortfarande i handen.

Ett nytt meddelande från mamma, ett reklam-sms om språkresor –  och så ett meddelande från Sonja.

Han biter sig i läppen. Får tag om en skinnflik med framtänderna och drar bort den. Lite för tjockt, för det svider till och smakar blod.

Svär till, och markerar det som läst utan att öppna.

Med tungan mot såret kastar han av sig täcket och småspringer över det smala rummet. Invid dörren står fåtöljen som också fungerar som garderob, och med yviga rörelser drar han av sig t-shirten han sovit i. Skyndar sig att få islandströjan över huvudet och raggsockor på fötterna innan kylan kommer åt.

Pyjamasbyxorna behåller han på, och går sedan sakta ned för trappan med sitt knarrande fjärde trappsteg.

De lät bygga utbyggnaden någon gång på åttiotalet, och det märks. Allrummet, som fungerar som ett kombinerat kök och vardagsrum, har en blekgrå, kornig tapet. Den randiga bäddsoffan som står längs med ena väggen är härligt omodern. Den lilla tv:n som balanserar på en hög böcker i fönsterkarmen har till och med antenn.

Han gnuggar sig i ögonen. Går bort till bänken vid fönstret och häller upp ett stort glas vatten. Trycker ut två piller ur kartan han gömt bakom kaffeburken, sväljer dem, och gömmer dem på samma ställe igen; utan förpackning och där de inte syns om han inte står från rätt vinkel.

Sedan sätter han igång kaffekokaren.

Medan det kokar, tar han fram pålägg till de sista bitarna av rågbröd. Eídunn hade bakat det när hon var sjuk och rastlös förra veckan, och Jón hade kommit och lämnat av det med orden att han var trött på det, och att de fortfarande hade tre limpor kvar. Kylskåpet är nästan tomt, men det finns fortfarande lite svettig ost, smör – och så det rökta hästköttet som, även efter över ett halvår här, tar lite emot att äta.

Kaffekokaren knäpper till. Even stänger av den. Häller upp kaffe i den kantstötta av de senapsgula muggarna, innan han tittar ut genom fönstret igen. På den korta stunden som gått sedan han vaknade, har dimman lättat lite. Börjat dra sig upp mot bergen. Det går inte att förutse vad som kommer hända med den under dagen, men oftast tyder det på en solchans senare.

Han har nästan druckit halva koppen när det hörs steg inifrån rummet mittemot köket.  Det dras i några lådor, hörs en duns och en svordom innan det blir tyst igen. Några minuter senare kommer Isak ut ur sitt rum. Den gråa huvtröjan har han dragit upp till hakan, och han är svullen runt ögonen.

Kväver en gäspning bakom handen. “Morgon”, mumlar han, och går rakt fram till kylskåpet. Tittar förvirrat ett tag, innan han ser att det han letar efter redan står på bänken.

Det försiktiga solljuset utifrån faller in snett genom fönstret. Lägger sig över den nedre halvan av Isaks ansikte – de blekta fräknarna på näsryggen, de skarpa kindbenen, gropen i hakan, amorbågen på hans mjuka överläpp –

Even sväljer, och tar bryggaren för att hälla upp resten av kaffet i den andra koppen. “Morgon. Sovit bra?”

Isak gör en grimas som liksom förflyttar sig sidledes över ansiktet. Rycker på axlarna, men ler tacksamt när Even håller muggen åt honom.

“Jadå.”

“Du behöver inte ljuga. Madrassen i det där rummet är knölig som fan.” Even rycker på axlarna. “Jag sov där i somras när Ninni bodde däruppe, så tro mig, jag vet.”

Det får Isak att skratta, och det borde inte kännas så mycket som det gör – som om en glödande värme sjunker ned som ett ankare och får fäste likt klor i mellangärdet  – men det är inte någon idé att låtsas som om det inte händer.

Hur fel det än är, så sker det. Gång på gång på gång.

Isak ler ned i kaffekoppen och skakar på huvudet. “Okej. _Fine_. Den är lite knölig kanske,” säger han.

Even blinkar med ena ögat åt honom. “Bara att komma upp och lägga dig hos mig om det blir för illa.”

Isak tittar på honom – en, två sekunder – innan han himlar med ögonen och fäster blicken på sina fötter. “Fan ta dig, Even,” säger han, men det leker ett leende i hans mungipa.

Sedan dricker de i tysthet.

* * *

 

Eístla flämtar och frustar under honom. Hennes andedräkt blir till moln i den klara luften och gruset sprätter kring hennes hovar.

De har hållit på i över en timme nu, och Even är precis lika trött som hon är. Det är inte en påtaglig trötthet som efter att ha mockat hela dagen, eller vallat ned hästarna från bergen, men den gör sig påmind ändå. Som en urlakning i musklerna.

Och hon har fortfarande inte hittat tölten.

Han tar ett djupt andetag och ber henne göra halt. Så fort tygeln ger henne tillåtelse sträcker hon ut halsen och flämtar.

Han rullar axlarna bakåt och kisar mot den lilla strimma av sol som tagit sig igenom molntäcket. Vinden från bergen har gjort att han tappat känseln i nedre delen av ansiktet, och fingrarna värker. Till jul, när han ska åka hem, är de frostskadade fingrarna något som han – utöver allt det andra – måste lära sig att leva med.

Det är bara ett faktum; överenskommelsen för att han skulle få åka överhuvudtaget.

Han klappar henne på halsen. “Okej. En gång till.”

Ytterligare en gång kommer de fram i galopp på den lilla grusvägen. Even sneglar ned mot hennes bog för att se till att hon driver rätt, innan han får henne att ta kortare och kortare språng. Det känns som att hon tar i med bakbenen, och sedan –  efter trekvart och nästan två veckors jobb –  kan han känna hur hon äntligen faller in den omisskännliga rytmen av tölt.

Och Even kan inte låta bli att ge ifrån sig ett litet glädjerop.

Han låter henne hålla tölten så länge det går, innan hon får galoppera hela vägen tillbaka till gården. Han saktar bara in när han ser att Isak är på väg tillbaka från rundkorallen med Uða. De kommer in på gårdsplanen samtidigt; Even på en flämtande Eístla och Isak med Uða lös bredvid sig; båda ser trötta men glada ut.

Even sitter av och kastar med huvudet åt Uða. “Har du fått något gjort med henne?”

Isak klappar snabbt skäcken på halsen. “Hon kan kyssa vänster stigbygel nu, så det går framåt. Du?”

Han lossnar sadelgjorden ett snäpp och ler lite när Eístla ger ifrån sig en djup, belåten suck. “Du kan nu kalla henne en äkta femgångare,” säger han och sträcker armarna i luften. Det drar till härligt i ryggen och Isaks ansikte spricker upp i ett leende när han förstår vad han menar.

“Du fick henne att tölta?”

Even nickar och river henne lite i manen. “Äntligen.”

Plötsligt slås dörren till stallet upp och Jón kommer ut. I en improviserad repgrimma går också en av de allra nyaste unghästarna efter honom. Öronen är på helspänn, men i övrigt ser han inte rädd ut.

Jón skakar på huvudet när han ser dem. “Står ni här och latar er?"

Isaks axlar åker upp lite, men han nickar. “Vi är precis klara. Tänkte käka frukost nu?”

Jón nickar och kisar upp mot vägen, innan han tittar på dem igen med ett leende. “Det går fint det. Vill ju inte köra slut på er. Men sedan har jag jobb åt er.”

Even höjer på ögonbrynen. “Vad för något?”

”Jag tog en tur igår, och stängslet nere vid fjärde hagen behöver lagas,” säger Jón och kisar ned mot stranden. ”Bara att förstärka några av plankorna borde räcka. Ni kan ta Ýr och Fleyta med er ner.”

Isak nickar. “Uppfattat”.

“Men, ja, tryck i er lite käk först. Jag tog en kaffe i sadelkammaren innan. Borde fortfarande vara varmt i pannan.”

Utan vare sig hjälm eller ett ord till så börjar Jón bara springa. Unghästen som han ska träna gör inte ens en min när den börjar följa efter; töltandes bakom honom på vägen upp mot rundkorallerna.

De tittar båda efter dem, där de blir mindre och mindre.

Isak ger Even en blick och sedan börjar de bara att skratta. Det är ett sådant där skratt som bubblar upp inifrån en, som man inte har någon som helst kontroll över, men som bara måste ut på något vis.

“Han är så konstig,” säger Isak när han lyckats hämta sig, och bara skakar på huvudet. ”Jag förstår honom inte.”

Even rycker på axlarna. “Han är ett äkta original,” säger han, och lockar en sista liten utandning av skratt från Isak.

”Sant.”

De släpper in hästarna i den närmaste hagen – Eístla välter direkt ner sin gråvita, muskulösa kropp på marken och rullar sig i den största lerpölen hon kan hitta – innan de går in från regnet och sätter sig i den uppvärmda sadelkammaren.

Mycket är annorlunda här jämfört med hemma. Inte bara hästhållningen i sig – invallning istället för att hämta hästarna en och en från hagen, hur alla kan sko, den allmänna attityden – men några saker förändrar sig aldrig.

Så som sadelkammaren.

Precis som i stallet hemma är den i minsta laget, men uppvärmd. Doften av läder och sadeltvål sitter som rök i väggarna. En gammal soffa med en smutsig, färgglad yllefilt står inkilad under fönstret, mot den enda väggen som inte är belamrad med sadlar och träns.

Kaffebryggaren står som utlovat på diskbänken; fullt med droppar av kondens på insidan mot kylan utanför. Imman är tjock på fönstret, så Even sätter ned knät i soffan och drar underarmen mot glaset för att låta det grå, knapphändiga ljuset ta sig in. Isak, å andra sidan, letar fram två koppar från skåpet under bänken och häller upp kaffe. Han tar också fram smörgåsarna från samma skåp.

Och innan Even hinner reagera, träffar smörgåsarna honom rakt i knät. Han ger Isak en skarp blick, men utan något vidare gift. Klarar inte av det när Isak bara ler åt honom; hans läppar är sammanpressade, men det rycker omisskännligt i dem.

“Vad var det där bra för?”

Isak dimper ned i soffan med en belåten suck. “Du får vara med lite mer.”

Kylan därute har gett hans kinder en fin färg. Gör att han ser lite mer levande ut, inte lika hålögd, och väldigt svår att slita blicken från. Inte bara för att han är så vacker att det ibland är svårt att hålla kvar blicken, utan snarare för att när han sitter som han gör; drickandes från en kantstött mugg, är han så lik Sonja efter en dag i slalombacken att det blir svårt att andas.

Så, Even låter bli.  

Tar bara ett bett av mackan istället, och ignorerar den brännande känslan i bröstet.

Han vet att det inte har varit optimalt mellan honom och Sonja på länge. Att han har börjat störa sig allt mer på henne; på hur hon måste ha konstant koll på honom. Som om han snarare är ett bångstyrigt barn, än tjugoett fyllda och mycket väl kapabel till att göra sina egna val. Och samtidigt förstår han varför hon gör som hon gör. Och att han en gång i tiden uppskattade det – det faktum att hon, trots att hon kanske inte tycker så himla mycket om honom längre, inte lämnade honom.

Att hon stannade, genom allt. Att hon fortfarande är här.

Men.

Samtidigt är det just den delen som inte funkar längre. Som gör att han inte orkar svara på meddelanden förrän efter en vecka. Han vet att han måste svara, för att hon inte ska ringa och börja korsförhöra honom igen. Och hur han än försöker göra, kommer hon att tro att han ljuger.

Inte för att vara ond, utan för att skydda dem båda.

Så mycket förstår han. Men det är inte alltid lätt att vara rationell när det gäller den man faktiskt är; när det blir personligt, hur man än vänder och vrider på det. När man själv är det största problemet som någon annan ser.

Som om man vore blind för det själv.

“Vill du prova Ýr idag, eller?”

Isaks röst tränger igenom hans tankar likt ett rakblad.

“Va?”

“Vill du prova att rida Ýr idag? Ned till stängslet.”

Isak tittar på honom med en märklig blick. Even stirrar tillbaka, innan han harklar sig. Misslyckas med att få bort torrheten, och tar en klunk av kaffet istället.

“Varför skulle jag vilja det?”

Han är noga med att le. Det sista han vill är att Isak ska börja tro att det är något som är fel. För det är verkligen ingenting som har gått fel idag. Tvärtom.

Isak rycker på axlarna och blicken faller ned till skorna, och det går upp för Even vad det handlar om. “Vill du hellre rida min häst? Se om hon är snabbare?”

Åt det fnyser Isak bara. “Snabbare? Det skulle jag gärna vilja se.”

“Fleyta är den snabbaste hästen på gården just nu.”

“Ni säger det, ja.”

“Ha! Det _är_ därför du hellre vill försöka traggla trav med min madonna. För att se om det är sant?”

Precis som tänkt så ger Isak ifrån sig ett skratt. Det är lite illa tajmat med hans klunk kaffe, och Even dunkar honom på ryggen för att han ska kunna andas igen.

Isak bara skakar på huvudet. “Din _madonna_?”

“Ja. Du vet hur hon är.”

“Du låter som en knäpp hästtjej”, säger han bara.

Even höjer på ögonbrynen. “Knäpp?”

“Okej, inte _knäpp_ då. Men du vet vad jag menar,” säger Isak och himlar med ögonen. “Din _madonna_ , Even?”

“Fleyta är definitivt en liten donna,” säger Even bestämt, och försöker att inte låta ordet smyga sig under huden. “Med väldigt stor personlighet. Så, bara undrar varför du hellre vill tampas med henne än med Ýr: hon är ju hur mjuk i munnen som helst.”

“Lite ombyte bara,” säger Isak. “Men om du vill rida henne har jag inga problem med Ýr. Jag gillar henne.”

Even lutar sig lite framåt för att få en bättre titt in i Isaks ögon. “Du vet att byter med dig, eller hur? Om du verkligen vill veta om Ýr är långsammare.”

“Vi är fan så mycket snabbare än er!” Isaks röst är skarp men armbågen som träffar Even mellan revbenen är mjuk. ”Du ska få se."

Even nickar instämmande. “Det hoppas jag.”

* * *

 

Förutom att hästarna alltid är skitigare än hemma går allting så mycket fortare här. Man behöver inte fråga tio personer innan man _gör_. Efter att ha packat en ryggsäck med verktyg och de träbitar de behöver, är de färdiga att rida iväg på endast fem minuter.

Regnet från morgonen har övergått i ett lätt snöfall vars flingor smälter så fort de träffar marken. Vinden mojnar, men temperaturen verkar sjunka ju längre bort från stallet de kommer. Marken som tillhör Eídunn och Jón är knappt tvåhundra hektar, och den fjärde hagen ligger allra längst bort, nästan halvvägs till Sveinn.

De töltar tätt intill för att inte tappa bort varandra. Ibland är det så nära att Even kan känna Isaks ben mot sitt. Det biter i kinderna, och han drar upp halsduken lite högre över hakan.

“Hur tycker du att det går med henne överlag?”

Isak drar sitt fokus från var än han haft det. Tittar på honom med sina mörka ögon. “Bra. Hon är smidig och mjuk.” Medan han pratar samlar han ihop Ýr, som frustar –  kämpar för att arbeta mer med bakbenen och få upp ryggen. “Det är bara passen. Jón, han – han säger att jag måste få ner halsen på henne, för hon går alldeles för rest.”

“Jón är petig,” säger Even när han ser hur Isak blir tajt kring munnen igen och axlarna rundare under regnjackan. “Alltså, han har gått på Hólar. De flesta skulle inte tänka på om hon har för låg eller rest form. Det viktigaste är att hon _vill_ passa. Helt skoningslöst, liksom.”

Isak biter sig i läppen, som för att hålla tillbaka ett leende. “ _Fine_ ,” säger han till slut, och driver på Ýr lite till och Fleyta får kämpa för att hänga med det andra, högresta stoet.

Gruset knastrar under hovarna, och det klirrar från bettringarna när Ýr börjar tugga på bettet för att de faller över i trav. Snön lättar upp när molnen spricker upp bakom dem, och andedräkten kommer ut som moln från både hans egna och Fleytas näsborrar där hon kämpar på med traven. Naturlig töltare som hon är, har hon otroligt svårt för den utsträckta, avslappnade traven som Jón vill att hon ska bemästra.

Even kan känna att han börjar få håll i sidan när Isak plötsligt tittar på honom.

“Du. Ska vi köra kapplöpning bort till stigen?”

Skuggorna av dem sträcker ut sig på gruset. Even flinar. “Pass, då eller?”

Isak rycker på axlarna. “Om jag ska ha någon chans att slå dig – ”

“Klara, färdiga, gå!”

Sedan, utan förvarning, trycker Even vaderna mot Fleytas sidor – och hon skjuter iväg som ett skott längs vägen.

Grus och lera flyger upp runt dem. Slår upp på ryggen medan hovarna dundrar i marken. Luften är klar över de gulnande, snöprickiga fälten som gnistrar när solen bränner sig igenom dimman. Ýr och Isak är inte långt bakom, men Fleyta är, sin fula form till trots, snabbare än någon annan häst på hela gården.

Hon pinnar på så fort att hovarna knappt hinner nudda marken mellan hennes sväv.

Metrarna bara försvinner under dem, egentligen helt utom kontroll. Men med vinden som river i håret kan Even inte låta bli att bara skratta. Solen sticker honom i ögonen, och hela världen ryms i honom nu, sprakande och varm.

Det borde vara något att vara uppmärksam på, men han kunde inte bry sig mindre.

Precis när de kommer i sista svängen ner mot Sveinn, dyker något svart upp i ögonvrån. Och trots ett försök att driva på kommer Isak förbi honom på insidan. Ýr, som måste ha passat hela vägen, fumlar med balansen när de tvärnitar på gränsen, men Isak parerar genom att luta sig åt motsatt håll, och de håller sig på benen.

Och när hon slutar vingla släpper han tyglarna, sträcker båda armarna i vädret och vrålar, “Fy fan, känn på den!”

Han riktigt lyser där han sitter, flämtandes, med röda kinder på sitt svarta sto; en uppenbarelse med rufsigt hår som sticker fram under mössan och ett pojkaktigt leende som får något vitalt i Even att skifta några centimeter åt höger.

Och det vet han kommer aldrig att falla på plats igen.

Han får stopp på Fleyta, som nickar tacksamt och flämtar så högt att hon överröstar hans egna hjärtslag. Han kammar lite genom hennes man, och klappar henne på halsen. Hon sträcker bak huvudet och lägger huvudet mot hans ben för att han ska klia henne i pannan.

“Jäklar, vilken fart ni fick!”

Isak lutar huvudet bakåt och skrattar. “Utan att tjuvstarta också.”

“Det var _en_ sekund före, ja.”

En vattendroppe rinner längs Isaks hals och ned innanför kragen på regnjackan. “Fortfarande tjuvstart,” säger han. Lutar sig fram för att klappa en frustande Ýr på halsen. “Och bra jobbat, gumman!  Trodde inte du hade det i dig.”

Ýr sluter ögonen och andas till svar.

De blir tysta, och låter hästarna stå stilla en stund för att hämta andan. Isak gnuggar bort några lerstänk från kinden, och Even blundar en sekund. Försöker att inte låta likheter och skillnader och allt det andra fylla honom för mycket, trots att allting redan är för sent.

Det går inte att gå tillbaka när man väl har tagit steget ut över kanten. När man väl släppt taget, finns det ingen återvändo. Han sväljer. Låter insikten slå rot, innan han öppnar ögonen igen; han får lov att kisa mot solen.

“Ska vi laga det där stängslet eller?” säger han bara, och leder runt Fleyta på stället. ”Vi missade stigen ned.”

Isak nickar, och samlar ihop Ýr igen. ”Ja, annars får jag väl mer skäll,” säger han, med ett kort, glädjelöst skratt.

”Det är inte personligt, Isak.”

Isak fnyser lite åt det, och får Ýr att komma upp bredvid Fleyta; stona står sida vid sida. ” Jag vet. Men ibland känns det så.”

”Jo, jag vet,” säger Even, och han kan inte stoppa sig själv från att lägga handen på hans axel. Det får Isak att rycka till lite, men sedan ändras hans leende till något mjukare, lite yngre.

De svänger ned på den smala stigen som går längs med stängslet. Gräset ligger långt, gult och fortfarande frostklätt på var sida om den, och det krasar lite när Fleyta drar hovarna genom det. Ýrs andetag hörs bakom dem, fortfarande tunga efter den snabba ritten.

Det är lätt att se var det behöver lagas. På tre ställen har de undre plankorna har gått av. Två är troligen avsparkade, men den tredje kan lika gärna ha varit stormarna av de frasiga ändarna att döma. Träet är äldre, och om det träffas av något som ryckts upp av en vindby, händer det lätt att det går av.

Even sitter av och spänner upp sadelgjorden ett snäpp. Knäpper upp haken runt Fleytas ena bettring och drar tyglarna över stängslet innan han knäpper tillbaks den. Det är inte särskilt stor risk att hon går iväg, men det är bra att vara på den säkra sidan.

Isak har gjort samma sak med Ýr lite högre upp, och puttar på en av de trasiga plankorna med foten. ”Hur fixar vi det här?”

”Det är en tillfällig lagning.” Even sätter sig på huk och börjar rota i ryggsäcken. ”Vi tar två av de småbitarna, sätter på var sida, och slår spikar igenom det för att stödja upp. Jag har bara gjort det här en gång, men då gick det bra.  Så det ska väl gå bra nu också.”

När han säger det, kan han se i ögonvrån hur Isak skakar på huvudet och ler. ”Om du säger det.”

Isak sätter sig bredvid honom, och Even kryper under stängslet för att sätta sig mittemot. ”Håll fast den på ena sidan här.”

Den första biten går snabbt att få till; Isak håller fast, och Even slår i spikarna från insidan. De har tur att inga hästar har sett vad de håller på med. Nyfikna som de är, hade de säkert utgjort en trevlig men irriterande publik. Men med tanke på hagens storlek är det inte något att bekymra sig över. Staketet går nästan hela vägen ned till havet, och hela hagen är ett tiotal hektar om inte mer. Det började blåsa ju längre ned mot stranden de kom, och nu har också molnen bestämt sig för att lätta upp igen och gör det möjligt att se rakt ut i fjorden.

Bortom klipporna och vidare, ända ut till den orörda horisonten.

De byts av när vinden gör honom påmind om att han faktiskt har lätt frostskadade fingrar, och han lämnar över hammare och de långa spikarna han haft mellan tänderna. Isak tar försiktigt emot dem, och Even distraherar sig med att titta ut över havet.

Gråblått, nu när solen kommer åt att lysa på det; horisonten är helt rak, nästan inom räckhåll.

”Alltså, asatron menar att det finns ett stängsel vid världens ände. Och om man har tillräckligt mycket kraft så kan man bara bryta igenom det och hamna i rymden. Visste du det?”

Ljudet av hammarslag försvinner, innan Isak fortsätter. ”Faktiskt inte.”

”Hur står det till med allmänbildningen egentligen?”

Det lockar i alla fall ett skratt ur Isak, innan han rycker på axlarna och slår i nästa spik med tre precisa slag. ”Nej, seriöst Even. Jag håller inte koll på sådant där. Ingen tror väl ens på asarna längre.”

”Se upp med vad du säger nu. Typ en procent av islänningarna säger att de gör det. Det är en hel del.”

”Du skämtar?”

”Nej, det är sant. Jag lovar.” Even lägger handen på bröstet, och lutar sig lite framåt för att försöka tolka uttrycket i Isaks ansikte. ”Och om du inte håller koll på det, vad håller du koll på då, Isak Valtersen?”

Isak rycker på axlarna, men han flinar sådär halvvägs igen. Han är väldigt söt när han gör så.  ”Vet inte. Forskningsframsteg, kanske? Astrofysik, läkemedel och sådant.”

”Pluggade du natur?”

”Ja. Det gjorde _inte_ du, hör jag,” säger han, och Even kan inte låta bli att skratta åt hans ton, trots att han inser vad det här onekligen kommer att leda till. Visserligen har han ett tryck i bröstet, men det gör inte ont. Inte på något sätt.

 ”Nej, rätt gissat. Gick samhäll, men sedan tog jag examen själv.”

”Du gick inte klart?”

Gick inte klart, utan slutat för gott. Sytt ihop sig. Tagit tiden att lära känna sig själv igen; alla nya sömmar och tyglappar som höll ihop honom. Läst in allt det som fattades, med Sonjas hjälp och vakande blick. Han kikar mellan Fleytas leriga ben för avgöra hur högt vågorna slår. ”Jo. Men hemifrån. Det var lättast så.”

Utan att titta på honom kan han känna Isaks blick i nacken. Tung och tät av så många frågor. ”Var gick du innan? För du gick i Oslo, eller?” frågar Isak efter ett tag, försiktigt.

Even tittar tillbaka på honom. ”Ja. Bakka.”

”Åh. Jaha. Inte Nissen?”

”Är ganska säker på att det var Bakka.”

Och det är nog resten av världen också.

Isak sväljer, och tar ut en av spikarna som han haft mellan läpparna. ”För jag har för mig att jag har sett dig någonstans, alltså.”

Even känner hur han själv drar in ett andetag som sedan inte kommer ut. Hjärtat bankar i bröstet av två anledningar. ”Det kanske du har. Men jag tror jag hade kommit ihåg dig.”

För en kort sekund sitter Isak helt still; hammaren i luften, som om han egentligen är en staty. Sedan vrider han på huvudet och slår i den sista spiken i brädan. ”Bra med ansikten, eller?”

Andetaget kommer ut och han känner att lungorna slappnar av. ”Något sådant.”

Tillsammans ruskar de på staketet för att känna att lagningarna verkligen håller. Ingenting lossnar eller låter. Ute till havs har molnen börjat hopa sig igen; varslar om att antingen snö eller regn är på väg in.

Even fäller upp huvan på anoraken och stuvar ned verktygen i ryggsäcken, innan han sitter upp. Och precis när de kommer upp på vägen igen, slår de första regndropparna mot ryggen. Han kastar en snabb blick upp mot den mörkgrå himlen. ”De har fått vila lite nu. Ska vi se vem som töltar snabbast tillbaka?”

”Varför inte?” säger Isak, och utan förvarning sätter han iväg.

Och Even följer efter.

* * *

 

Mobilen vibrerar till på nattduksbordet precis när han släckt lampan. Mörkret så här långt från närmaste tätort är ogenomträngligt, och det svider i ögonen när han sveper bort hemskärmen.

Ett meddelande från mamma, som han ser på en gång. Det är ett av de vanliga, som frågar hur det går, om han längtar hem, hur mycket snus han har kvar. Han svarar enkelt – bra, inte än även om det är märkligt med snö redan i oktober, det är nästan helt slut – och får direkt en tumme upp tillbaka.

Mamma är lätt att kommunicera med. De hade en riktigt tuff period just efter att hon hittat honom i garderoben, men det hade varit en tuff tid för dem alla. Hon och pappa hade i alla fall tagit sig tid att lära sig, och efter alla långa kvällar hon spenderat med att bara sitta bredvid honom på golvet i pojkrummet, har han förlåtit henne.

Och hon honom.

Annat är det med Sonja.

Han tar ett djupt andetag, och öppnar meddelandet han ignorerat i två dagar.

Från _Sonja <3 08:34_:

_Kan du svara lite snabbare? Sover du bra? Saknar dig._

Det är så kort. Kallt. Kontrollerande. Även om han någonstans – där det inte bor ett litet känslomässigt monster som hävdar att det har helt rätt varenda vaken minut av varje dag –  vet att hon bara bryr sig är det svårt att se. Framförallt när hon avslutar meddelandet med en punkt; det är en markering att detta, honom, det är endast något hon gör utav plikt.

Even blundar, ser henne framför sig. Det blonda håret, de lite sneda framtänderna, hennes glittrande blåa ögon. Den långa halsen, leverfläckarna på kinden. Men det som förut kunde ha varit nog för att få hjärtat att rusa i bröstet på honom; det som fått hela kroppen att bli till puls, tårna att böjas, finns inte kvar.

Istället får det bara en svart, äcklig känsla av ilska och dåligt samvete att sprida sig inom honom.

Det är ingen nyhet. Men definitionen av idioti har aldrig känts som helt rätt. Framförallt inte när det kommer till känslor, och hur man ska förhålla sig till verkligheten. Han lägger sig på sidan i sängen. Spjälorna knakar när han viker kudden under huvudet och tittar på den blinkande markören i skrivfältet.

I ett annat universum än detta, så är det så lätt. Då är han lika rutten på utsidan som han låtsas att han inte är inombords. Och han skriver till henne – nu, mitt i natten en lördag i mitten av oktober –  att han inte vill ha henne mer.

I ett annat universum än detta, så gör han det rätta; skriver att han vill ha någon annan.

I detta stirrar han bara på skärmen tills den slocknar igen. Tills världen blir svart, och bara stjärnorna där utanför ger någon form av ljus. Han släpper ut ett andetag han inte visste att han hade hållit inne, och lägger ned mobilen – skärmen nedåt – på nattduksbordet igen.

Det tar säkert två timmar innan han lyckas somna igen.

* * *

 

Att valla in hästarna från hagen går oftast bra.

Vädret har varit rent förjävligt hela dagen, med ett sådant dimtäcke att inte ljuset från solen lyckats ta sig igenom. Det har varit som en form av oändlig gryning från det att de gick upp, och när eftermiddagen börjar övergå i kväll smyger sig även ett stadigt tilltagande regn sig på.

Even har precis hängt tillbaka högrepen på sin krok när Isak kommer in med Spes från ridhuset. Deras ögon hinner knappt mötas förrän Isak bara skakar på huvudet och suckar.

“Ingen framgång?”

“Nej.” Han suckar, men kliar ändå Spes i pannan. “Hon är… det är _jag_ som gör något fel, det vet jag, men hon är ju _korkad_ på riktigt också.”

Frustrationen lyser genom hans röst och Even ger honom ett svagt leende. “Du kanske får höra med Jón. Be honom hålla lite koll på er?”

“Jo, jag vet.” Isak suckar. Rynkan mellan hans ögonbryn och de lätt nedåtvinklade mungiporna säger allt.

Even harklar sig. “Eller Eídunn. Hon kan hjälpa dig minst lika mycket.”

Isak tar försiktigt av repgrimman från Spes huvud, och låter henne gå före in i boxen medan han stänger luckan där hon kan komma åt fodret. “Det är sant.”

Even nickar, och sticker händerna i fickorna på anoraken. “Redo att ta in resten?”

Regnet piskar så hårt mot de små fönstrena uppe vid taket att det låter som gevärseld. Isak drar upp axlarna lite, och sedan nickar han. Det är ett märkligt förhållande man är tvungen till att ha till vädret här. Å ena sidan måste man inse faran det utgör, men samtidigt får man inte skygga för att ge sig ut i regelrätt storm.

Isak lär sig fort, och Even ler uppmuntrande åt honom när han öppnar stalldörren och de ger sig ut i rusket.

Stigen ned mot hagarna är väl upptrampad av både hovar och kängor, men regnet har ändå fått den att luckras upp, fått leran att titta fram. Ljuskäglorna från deras ficklampor vandrar fram och tillbaka över den, och visar var det är säkert att gå. Inte för att det hjälper helt. När Even ska till att stänga grinden bakom dem, slinter han till i leran och är nära att halka. Isak får tag i honom i sista stund – armarna om honom, bröstet mot hans rygg – och hans ögon glittrar till med ett återhållet skratt när de släpper varandra.

Sedan fortsätter de att gå utan att prata om det överhuvudtaget.

Men det hindrar det inte från att nästan börja brinna i honom av det rena känselminnet. En värme börjar sprida sig ned i magen – för att direkt bli ersatt av den oljiga känslan av dåligt samvete.

Even sväljer, och fokuserar istället på att öppna hagen för att släppa in dem.

Med armarna i luften för att göra sig så stora som möjligt, upprepade ljud och med ficklamporna vevandes uppmärksammar de hästarna att de är på väg. De samlar ihop sig, och det går relativt lätt att få dem att gå genom den smala gången som bildats mellan hagarna.

Ljuset från stallet lyser genom mörkret. Flocken töltar på framför dem mellan stängslen mot de grindarna; hovar slår rytmiskt mot marken, hästarnas andetag blir till ånga framför ficklamporna. När de kommer fram, brukar hästarna stanna till i en klunga som man sedan måste kryssa sig igenom för att släppa in dem en och en.

Idag sker inte det.

De töltar bara vidare – rakt genom den öppna grind som Even inser att han glömde att stänga bakom sig.

“Helvete!”

Fötterna fryser fast i marken, och hittills har hans instinkt varit att fly, från allt och alla. Men nu kan han inte göra någonting.

Kan bara stå still och se trettio hästar försvinna längre och längre bort i mörkret.

“Even. Even!”

Isaks röst bryter igenom dimman, får honom att vrida bort huvudet från öppningen i stängslet som inte borde vara där.

“Even, vad fan gör vi nu?”

Isak tittar på honom med stora ögon medan resten av flocken försvinner bort längs vägen. Det syns i hela kroppen på honom att han vill göra något; agera där och då. Springa efter. Men allt skiljer sig så mycket från hemma att det är svårt att ta beslut.

Even kastar en blick in i stallet, och följer det första spår hans hjärna vill ta.

“Hämta Fleyta. Skit i sadeln, bara tränsa och ta ut ett till. Jag hämtar Fagri.”

Isak nickar och försvinner med snabba steg in i stallet, medan han själv joggar bort till den andra lilla hagen där hingstarna går dygnet runt. Regnet riktigt piskar nu, faller vågrätt, och det är svårt att få upp stängslet för att sikten är så dålig och händerna glider. Det enda som egentligen går vägen idag är att Fagrí och Stjerni står och hänger precis innanför stängslet.

Så det är bara för Even att mota flockledaren ut ur hagen och bort till stallet.

Isak har redan suttit upp på Fleyta när han kommer tillbaka. Han har fått på en pannlampa runt mössan, och ger Even tränset så fort han kommer inom räckhåll. Fagri är blöt och kall, men samarbetsvillig och trygg. Han tar lätt bettet efter att Even värmt det mot halsen i någon minut, och står helt still medan Even tar ett tag om hans man och tackar gudarna att Fagrí inte är högre än att han med ett välplacerat hopp kan slänga benet över hans rygg och dra sig upp.

Vägen är tacksamt nog kantad av stängsel, så det finns inte många andra ställen att leta på. Att rida barbacka är ovant, och även om han brukar ha stigläderna så långt som det går är det något helt annat att inte ha något stöd alls.

“Vi vallar dem tillbaka bara, eller?” ropar Isak genom regnet, och Even nickar.

“Ja. Rid runt dem bara.”

De vet exakt vad de ska göra, med det är ändå ett helvete till jobb. Regnet gör sikten dålig, och mer än en gång tappar de bort en häst som hamnat på fel sida om antingen Fagrí eller Fleyta. Det är först när Isak lyckas komma runt och ställa Fleyta i sidled framför dem på vägen som de kommer på bättre tankar. Så fort kovändningen är gjord, bestämmer de sig snabbt för att följa efter Fagri istället för att springa ut längre på fältet.

Isak har snabbt fattat vinken, och sluter upp bakom flocken. Det är ordentligt beckmörkt nu, och adrenalinet pumpar inom Even. De har aldrig gjort något liknande utan Jón och Eídunn. Trots det, lyckas de till slut få in hästarna i fållan framför stallet. En valack försöker smita i sista svängen ned mot stallet, men med en snabbhet som förvånar Even, lyckas Isak få upp Fleyta bredvid den och pressa honom tillbaka in i flocken innan det spårar ut.

Med svett och vatten droppande från håret slänger sig Even ned från Fagrís rygg. Sträcker ut armarna för att göra sig så stor som möjligt, och motar in de bångstyriga hästarna i det uppvärmda stallet. Deras hovar klapprar hemtrevligt mot stengolvet och han stänger grinden om dem med ett knäpp.

Lutar sig mot den en aning och bara andas. Försöker få hjärtat att lugna ned sig något. Det spökar i bröstet, hoppar och har sig i en ojämn rytm som han inte är helt bekväm med. Några andetag av den kalla, klara isländska höstluften gör det dock lättare.

Det rör sig bakom honom, och han vänder sig om i tron om att det är Fagrí. Istället får han Fleytas mjuka mule bakom örat. Isak har kommit upp jämte, fortfarande sittandes på hennes rygg.

“Snyggt jobbat,” säger han, och trots att det är gråmörkt och regnet bokstavligen vräker ner, kan Even se hans gnistrande leende. Han klappar Fleyta på halsen, och Even knuffar till knytnäven Isak håller ut åt honom med ett liknande flin.

“Tack själv.”

Isak bara skakar på huvudet. “Fy fan, alltså,” säger han, drar ut på vokalen så långt det går medan han smidigt glider ned från Fleytas rygg.

Even kan inte annat än skratta.

De lyckas få tag på Fagrí som fint står och väntar, och Even leder tillbaka honom till hagen.

När han kommer tillbaka – skakar av sig vattnet och stampar av sig det värsta av leran –  kan han se att Isak redan motat in hästarna i rätt fålla, och ställt upp Fleyta i gången. Han är nedböjd och kämpar på med leran som är som styltor i skorna på henne.

Kommer upp andfådd och rödkindad och ger Even en märklig blick över hennes rygg.

Even höjer bara på ögonbrynen. “Du behöver inte göra det där vet du. Det slås ur när vi släpper dem.”

Isak rycker på axlarna. “Du har sagt att hon är i riskzonen för mugg,” säger han bara och försvinner ned igen. “Tänkte det var bättre att få undan det som sitter i hovskägget.”

“Sant,” säger Even, trots att han vet att han aldrig har sagt det. Och han vet att Isak vet det lika bra som han själv. Men ändå tar han en av borstarna från hinken på väggen och börjar jobba på Fleytas andra ben.

De blir kvar inne i den upplysta delen av stallet till sent på kvällen, borstandes på Fleyta långt efter det att hon är ren och torr. Och som den donna hon är, njuter hon tills hon hänger med huvudet och ser ut att somna där hon står; ena bakhoven vinklad i vila.

De släcker och stänger innan de går ut igen. Utan pannlampor eller ficklampor är mörkret fullkomligt när de börjar gå längs den slingriga stigen upp mot huset. Isak går före honom, dubbelvikt mot vinden och regnet. Even motstår lusten att greppa hans axel när en extra hård vind från havet får de blöta snörena på anoraken att snärta honom över hakan.

Vid dörren måste de i alla fall hålla i varandra för att Isak ska lyckas få upp nyckeln ur fickan, men det går till slut. De nästan faller in i köket, både av utmattning och av den rena idiotin och absurditeten som hela den här kvällen har inneburit. Stannar till på dörrmattan, med armarna om varandras axlar. Tittar på varandra. Isaks ögon är stora och han flämtar fortfarande; röda kinder och så levande. Han biter sig lite i underläppen, och trycket gör att skinnet blir vitt, innan det blir än mer rött när han släpper.

Det känns som om en hand tar tag runt Evens kroppspulsåder, stryper den, innan den låter ett kraftfullt pulsslag slå genom honom.

Förödande starkt.

Isak harklar sig lite, och de båda spritter till för att sedan börja skala av sig de blöta och våta kläderna. Någon av dem tänder lampan i taket, och Even letar fram galgar att hänga upp de dyngsura jackorna på medan Isak – med bara ben, kalsonger och sin fortfarande torra underställströja som smiter åt kring hans väldefinierade axlar – letar fram värmefläkten som Jón stoppat undan bredvid kaminen.

Det tar några försök och en välplacerad spark innan den gamla modellen hostar till och brummar igång.

Ljudet fyller luften mellan dem.

Isak verkar inte klara av att hålla sig uppe på huk längre och han faller ned så att han sitter intill väggen. Tittar på hur fläkten får jackorna och ylletröjorna att röra sig så smått fram och tillbaka.

Even vet att han inte borde. För han kan inte längre känna sina tår. Och egentligen borde han bara vilja krypa ned i sin säng på övervåningen och lämna det här bakom sig. Men det gör han inte.

Istället sätter han sig långsamt på huk framför Isak. I radien av hans kroppsvärme.

Sitter där och tar in honom.

Fräknarna över näsan. Det halvlånga, lockiga håret som ligger svettigt, vått och platt mot hans panna. De mörka ögonbrynen, ögonen och så hans mun. Med amorbågen och läpparna som är lite halvöppna. Små pustar av utandningsluft passerar mellan dem – får det att pirra just där de passerar mot kinden och Evens egen underläpp. Får det att bildas en spänning, som i ett batteri, och Even kan inte låta bli.

Det är som att Isak är en singularitet – ett svart hål med en sådan inneboende, oförståelig gravitationskraft som Even är helt och hållet försvarslös mot – och allting förvrängs så fort man kommer för nära.

Tiden dras ut. Minuter blir till timmar. Ljud förvrängs och förstärks.

Ljuset bryts, och fallet ser kortare ut härifrån.

Och även hans egen uppfattning om tankar och moral, om hans egen existens och identitet förvrängs i närheten av Isak. I vanliga fall skulle han ha flytt nu. Dragit sig undan för att inte orsaka något – inte rucka på något som borde ha fått vara orört – som han inte skulle kunna ta tillbaka. Något som inte skulle kunna gå att göra ogjort. För så länge stenen inte är vänd så finns det alltid något att komma tillbaka till.  

Istället lutar han sig bara framåt. Fäster blicken på Isaks släta ögonlock – den undvikande blicken –  och de långa ögonfransarna. Letar efter ett tecken, från universum, profant eller heligt, det kvittar, att han ska sluta nu.

Att det är dags att ge upp, att det är dags att sluta leka gud.

Tiden står stilla, vibrerar av återhållen energi, tills han bestämmer sig för att släppa taget.

Han ska precis radera det lilla avståndet mellan dem och öppna munnen, när Isak plötsligt vrider undan huvudet. Halsen är rödflammig, och adamsäpplet rör sig några gånger när han sväljer, och Even försöker att inte tänka på hur det öppnas ett hål under honom just nu.

“Jag borde – jag ska nog gå och lägga mig. Nu.”

Det brusar i öronen. Isak drar en skakande suck, och använder sig av väggen för att ställa sig upp. Hans lårmuskler skakar lite av ansträngningen, och de är så nära att Even kan se dem spela under den tunna huden.

Långsamt går Isak bort till sitt rum. För en sekund stannar han till, halvvägs mellan Even och dörren. Men innan någon av dem hinner säga någonting, tar han de sista stegen och stänger snabbt dörren om sig.

Det hörs en duns, men sedan blir det så tyst som det blir med en storm rivande kring knutarna.

Even blir sittande ett tag – hypnotiserad av de torkande kläderna, den varma luften från fläkten, sin egen hjärtrytm – innan han till slut kommer på fötter. Går bort till diskbänken och sväljer ned medicinerna med en klunk från kranen innan han tar sig uppför trappen.

Han minns inte ens att han somnar.

* * *

 

I dagarna som följer, drar en tre dagar lång snöstorm in. Den är rå och våldsam för att vara i början på november, och det hindrar dem från att göra något annat utöver att fodra hästarna och träna dem i rundkorallen som står i ridhuset.

Isak säger inte ett ord. Och det är omöjligt att avgöra om det är ett straff eller ett tecken.

När de kommer tillbaka in i utbyggnaden efter kvällsfodringen, drar Isak av sig ytterkläderna och försvinner in på sitt rum. Och sedan ser Even inte av honom förrän följande morgon; grå i ansiktet, tyst och inåtvänd. Antingen är det på grund av renodlad skam eller att han inte vill ha något med honom att göra.

Det senare är det mest troliga.

Men det förklarar inte de blickar som Isak ändå har gett honom; svältfödda och hastiga, tätt följda av en spänd, ryckande käke.

Det är så motstridiga signaler att han inte har någon aning om vad han ska ta sig till. Om han ska ta risken och fortsätta gå ut på en is som knakar vid varje steg, utan möjlighet till att vare sig fördela vikten eller öka takten. Eller om han ska vända tillbaka.

Snön härjar fortfarande, får det att skallra så våldsamt i rutorna och i plåttaket att det emellanåt låter som om det hotar att flyga av. Det är värre på övervåningen, och han känner sig nästan lite klaustrofobisk där han ligger i mörkret med mobilen. Sociala medier raderade han för längesedan, så han tröttnar ganska fort. Fingrarna är lite stela av kylan, och egentligen är han ganska hungrig.

Even slänger av sig täcket och går för att leta reda på en tjocktröja från högen på stolen vid trappen.

Molntäcket är tjockt och ljuset stjärnorna tar sig inte fram. Inte heller viken är synlig, inte ens här uppe ifrån höjden. Mörkret har en annan kvalité när det är inpackat i snö, som om det är vadderat. Av någon impuls – från samma ställe som den om att känna hela världen utan filter, att hoppa utan fallskärm  – lutar han kinden mot fönstret; tittar skelögt på imman av varm andedräkt som sprider sig på det kalla glaset.

Hur den bildar en suddig fläck, hur den gör sikten grumlig.

När kinden domnat bort, drar han på sig ylletröjan och går nedför trappen.

I köket är det beckmörkt. Skomakarlampan ovanför köksbordet är släckt, och han måste famla sig fram för att hitta lyset på köksfläkten. Väl tänt, letar han fram den lilla av de tre kastrullerna som finns.

Fyller den med vatten, och ställer den på spisen just när dörren till Isaks rum går upp.

Even spritter till och snurrar runt på stället. Isak har sin handduk över armen. Ljuset över spisen försöker ta sig bort genom rummet, men kommer bara halvvägs och får honom att se ut som en vålnad; uppspärrade ögon och uppdragna axlar.

Even letar rätt på orden som ligger längst bak på tungan. ”Hej.”

Det syns tvärs över rummet hur Isak sväljer. ”Hej.”

Even nickar åt det han håller i händerna. ”Ska du duscha? ”

”Hade du också tänkt det, eller?”

”Nej.” Even skakar på huvudet. ”Nej, jag klarar mig. Tar det imorgon.”

”Okej.”

Klockan på väggen tickar några slag. Isak tittar på en punkt över hans högra axel. Kanske på den korniga tapeten. Kanske ut genom fönstret bakom honom.

Even harklar sig.

”Jag – tänkte göra te. Och något att äta. Ska jag göra åt dig med?”

Isak ser ut att tveka. Sedan nickar han. ”Inget te. Men, annars ja. Det – tack.”

”Inga problem.”

Han försvinner in på badrummet med en halvhjärtad tvåfingerssalut. Even vrider på ugnen, och när vattnet börjat koka, häller han snabbt upp det i en av de senapsgula kopparna. Lägger i en tepåse och tittar på hur det går från klart till rött. Plockar fram ost och smör från kylskåpet, och tar de två sista skivorna av rostbröd från påsen på bänken.

Han vänder sig inte om en enda gång. Inte ens när badrumsdörren öppnas, och Isaks snabba steg går över det slitna trägolvet.

Istället sätter han sig på huk i det varma, orangea ljuset från ugnen. Här på nedervåningen smäller det inte lika hårt av vindarna, men det viner desto värre. Gälla visslande ljud som inte låter någon glömma hur kallt och rått det är där utanför. Even sluter ögonen. Känner värmen mot ansiktet och tittar sedan fascinerat på hur temperaturen får osten att sprida ut sig, sjunka ned, innan den till slut börjar att bubbla.

Precis när han tagit ut och ställt plåten på köksbänken, kommer Isak tillbaka från rummet. Han har fått på sig ett par slitna joggingbyxor, och försöker dra en mörkblå huvtröja över huvudet samtidigt som han går –  något som får hans t-shirt att åka upp en bra bit.

Visar en glipa av höftkam och blek, mjuk hud.

Even tittar ned på sina händer. Plockar upp kökspappret och river av några ark att lägga de flottiga smörgåsarna på. ”Ska vi se om det finns något att titta på?” föreslår han med en nick mot den lilla tv:n som balanserar i fönsterkarmen.

Isaks huvud kommer upp genom halslinningen, håret rufsigt och vått. ”Nyheter? Men det kan bli svårt att förstå.”

Even rycker på axlarna. ”Vi borde förstå något av bilderna,” säger han lite fåraktigt, och hör hur Isak andas ut ett lätt skratt.

”Det är sant.”

Som genom en tyst överenskommelse sätter de sig i varsin ände av soffan. Isak tar fjärrkontrollen och klickar mellan de två kanalerna de får in här ute – en handbollsmatch och något som ser ut som en talkshow.

Det krasar lite när Isak tar ett bett av sin macka. ”Handboll, eller?”

Egentligen spelar det ingen roll, men något i Isaks ögon gör att Even nickar. Isaks slänger fjärrkontrollen på bordet, och sjunker sedan så långt ned i soffan att han kan lägga fötterna på soffbordet.

”Vet du vad det är? Vilken typ av match, alltså.”

Even kisar mot den löjligt lilla skärmen. ”Ingen aning. Något kval, säkert.”

”Fotboll håller jag koll på,” säger Isak efter en stund. Tar ett bett till av mackan. I det blå ljuset från tv:n syns en vattendroppe som hänger från hans örsnibb. ”Inte det här.”

”Kan inte säga att jag håller koll på något av det.”

”Hmm.”

Isak vickar lite på tårna. Ena strumpan har ett hål i sig; kanterna så slitna att hans lilltå är på väg att sticka fram.

Matchen slutar 31 – 28 till det vita laget, och så fort det står klart, reser sig Isak från soffan. ”Ska lägga mig nu,” säger han tyst, och plockar med sig Evens urdruckna tekopp för att ställa ned den i diskhon.

Från soffan följer Even med blicken när han sedan släcker lampan ovanför spisen – och omsluter dem i ett hölje av mörker.

”Shit. Förlåt.”

”Ingen fara.”

Han sitter kvar på soffan, orörlig, och lyssnar till när Isak navigerar sig tillbaka till sitt rum. En duns vittnar om att han slår i någonting på vägen, men även genom mörkret kan Even se hur hans siluett till slut tar sig fram.

Han sväljer. ”God natt, Isak.”

Isak stannar till lite; ljudet av knogar mot dörrkarm hörs två gånger innan han svarar.

”God natt, Even,” säger han, kliver över tröskeln och stänger dörren bakom sig.

* * *

 

Tredje dagen som han vaknar till att det nästan skakar i väggarna av slagvindarna från havet, drar han bara en djup suck och kryper ned under täcket med hela kroppen. Varje slag i plåttaket skär genom huvudet på honom, trots att han inte druckit på flera månader.

Ändå får det varje smäll att kännas som om hjärnan ruskas om.

Han hade letat sig uppför trappen igår, bara för att se att han fått ytterligare ett meddelande från Sonja.

Det hjälper inte precis med vad han försöker glömma, och det för varje meddelande som han inte besvarar, kladdas ytterligare ett lager av svart, oljig ångest fast på insidan av bröstkorgen. Och det blir bara värre ju längre han ligger och tänker på det.

Han rullar ur sängen, drar på sig samma kläder han haft de senaste dagarna och går nedför trappen.

Isak sitter redan vid köksbordet när han kommer ned. Han dricker vad som uppenbart är en kaffekopp i ordningen av några, och kikar på ett paket som står på ena änden av bordet.

När Even trampar på det knarrande trappsteget tittar han upp, och ler.

“God morgon.”

Even ler mot honom. “God morgon.”

Isak tar ytterligare en klunk ur sin kopp. “Jón kom förbi med det där nyss. Det är adresserat till dig.”

Det kan vara vad som helst, men med tanke på vilken typ av låda det är, så bådar det inte gott. Hade han läst meddelandet igår, hade han kanske vetat.

Det är en relativt ny skolåda, och om han tittar på sidan så vet han att han kommer att kunna se vilken modell det är som har legat just i denna lådan. Sonja har aldrig varit duktig på att skrapa bort etiketter, vare sig från sina egna tröjor eller från julklappar. Even brukade påminna henne, och hon brukade bara skratta åt honom och tacka honom för att han hade ett sådant öga för detaljer.

Nu tar han det bara. Sväljer lite.

Isak ler lite. “Vem är det från?”

Lyckligtvis är det mamma som har skrivit avsändaren. Han andas ut, och ler tillbaka. “Mamma och pappa.”

Isak går över rummet, släpar lite med raggsockorna i golvet innan han dimper ned i soffan. Even sätter sig bredvid honom. Inte så att de rör vid varandra, men med ansiktena mot varandra känns det fortfarande nära.

“Lite allt möjligt,” säger han, lätt disträ, medan han tar kökskniven och kilar in den under tejpen. Eggen är slö, så i slutändan blir det mer så att han sliter av den, snarare än skär, för att kunna ta av locket.

“Till exempel det här!”

Han flinar och håller upp stocken med snus som de skickat med. Isak höjer bara på ögonbrynen.

“Snus?”

Even rullar den i handen. Får upp kökskniven åt rätt håll och öppnar den med ett snabbt drag. Plasten åker upp, och med ett rasslande hoppar hälften av dosorna ut på golvet. Två landar med locket nedåt på trasmattan framför teven, men resten ställer sig givetvis på högkant och rullar iväg.

Han tänker inte. Faller ned på knä på det hårda trägolvet och lyckas få tag i två dosor med ena handen, men den tredje rullar in under bäddsoffan. Retsamt långsamt, men ändå snabbt nog för att han inte ska hinna få tag på den.

Den ligger och hånar honom inne vid listen.

Han kan känna det glatta locket mot fingertopparna, men axeln tar emot innan han kan komma längre in. Med en suck ger han upp, och lägger sig på rygg på trasmattan. Golvet är kallt under ryggen, men inte tillräckligt för att ta sig in genom ylletröjan.

Isak kikar oförstående på honom, där han fortfarande inte rört sig från sin skräddarställning i soffan. Even kan inte göra annat än att flina åt honom.

“Du vet inte vad snus är värt i det här landet eller?” säger han med ett skratt, och Isak skakar på huvudet. Men han ler också, och det är alltid något.

“Nej?”

Even öppnar ena ögat för att se på honom; se hur hans hår får en gyllene glans i det varma ljuset från lampan ovanför köksbordet, hur han biter sig i läppen och är så vacker att det nästan gör ont.

Vacker – och olovlig.

“Det är olagligt.”

“Olagligt?”

“Det du har i knät är smuggelgods.”

Isak rynkar på näsan. “Driver du nu, eller?”

Even skakar på huvudet och kastar en av de räddade snusdosorna åt Isak, som fångar den med två händer. Det låter som att den slår i hans naglar, men om det gör ont, syns det inte i hans ansikte.

“Nej. Det är för billigt utomlands, så de tillåter bara inhemskt nässnus. Vilket, för övrigt, är lika obehagligt som det låter,” tillägger han, när han ser Isaks förfärade min. “Och mamma vill inte att jag börjar röka, så då gick hon med på att bli smugglare.”

Isak skrattar till. Tar dosan som Even kastade åt honom, och öppnar locket. Doften av kall tobak fyller luften, och Even drar in ett djupt andetag. Han tog den sista portionen från förra månadens ranson igår morse, men de senaste två veckorna har han varit tvungen att snåla.

På ett sätt kunde paketet inte kommit mer lägligt.

“Du får paket med snus?”

“Inte bara. Kolla vad som mer finns där.”

Isak öppnar locket igen, och plötsligt landar en påse med seigmenn på magen, tillsammans med en liten, vit rektangulär ask.

“Godis, och vad är det där?”

“Mediciner, bara.”

“Är du sjuk?”

Och den frågan, ställd på det viset, får det att dunka till i magen. Det är en känsla han inte visste att han ville känna, men som han inser att han borde ha längtat efter. Som nikotinabstinens: som att vilja ha något, men vara hungrig i hela kroppen, och det är inte förrän man tar nästa kick som insikten kommer.

Even sväljer och tar asken; lägger tummen över det avslöjande namnet – Lithionit – och tvingar sig själv att inte bli stel i ansiktet. Tvingar sig själv att slappna av, som om ingenting har hänt.

“Allergier, bara.” Lögnen ramlar av tungan, lätt som en fjäder. “Jag brukade vara allergisk mot hästar när jag var yngre. Och jag är allergisk mot den sortens mediciner som de har här, så hon skickar dem också.”

Isak nickar, och ser övertygad ut på ett sätt som får Even att vilja krypa ihop på golvet i en boll och försvinna.

Men det är bäst såhär.

För att ha något att göra, kastar han tillbaka snuset, men behåller medicinerna. Stoppar dem i bakfickan på jeansen och börjar pilla efter öppningen på godispåsen, medan Isak fortsätter att gå igenom paketet. Prasslar med bubbelplasten som definitivt är mammas påhitt och plockar fram det ena efter det andra som han bett om, eller som mamma tycker att han behöver – vare sig det har praktiskt eller sentimentalt värde.

Lite mer norskt godis som man inte hittar här. En till t-shirt för att han sliter ut dem så snabbt, och det är näst intill omöjligt att hitta dem i hans storlek så här långt ute på landet.

Han tänker inte ens på det faktum att katastrofer kan komma i små format förrän Isak plockar upp brevet.

“Vem är Sonja?”

Det är som om hela världen stannar.

Tiden drar ut sig. Alla ljud förvrängs – ljudvågorna blir så långa att de hamnar utanför det hörbara spektrat – och hela världen blir grå. Han vill bara att det ska stanna. Att det ska sluta. Men stället möts han bara av Isaks frågande gröna ögon, som fortfarande är just det.

Gröna och frågande och inte dömande eller misstänksamma.

Men där han för bara några minuter sedan kunde rädda situationen, är den här lögnen inte alls lika lätt att få av från tungan. Han harklar sig, försöker få loss den medan han sätter sig upp och tar kortet från Isaks hand. Ser till att le hela tiden medan han gör det. Långsamma rörelser, som om det är det mest naturliga i världen.

“En kompis bara,” säger han. “Det var hon som fick mig att åka hit från början.”

Anledning till att lögnen sitter fast är för att den nästan är helt sann.

Isak lägger huvudet på sned, men greppet han har om brevet lättar. Even tar det och stoppar det i magfickan på tröjan.

“Så, det är henne jag ska tacka, alltså?”

“För vaddå?”

Isak öppnar munnen, precis när det kommer en knackning på dörren. Innan någon av dem hinner ta sig upp och öppna dörren, rivs den upp och Jón sticker in huvudet. Hans näsa är illröd och han har dragit en mössa som mest liknar ett dött djur över huvudet.

“Pojkar. Vill ni hänga med in till byn en stund?”

Isak rätar ut benen från under sig. Från sin plats på golvet kan Even höra hur hans knän knakar.

“För vadå?”

Jón stiger på, stampar av sig snön som fastnat under skorna, innan han stänger dörren bakom sig. Vinden och kylan kommer in i alla fall, och Even korsar armarna över bröstet när han känner håren resa sig.

“Nja, det skulle bli över dagen, fram till ikväll, alltså. Sveinn och jag ska titta på lite hästar. Vi blir kvar över natt, men han är redan där och Eídunn ska på tävling imorgon. Så jag behöver någon som kan köra tillbaka bilen, antingen på en gång eller ikväll.”

De tittar på varandra lite snabbt. Even rycker på axlarna. De har ingenting annat att göra när vädret bestämmer sig för att inte uppföra sig. Och när man kommit in i en – om än väldigt _mañana mañana_ – rutin av att alltid ha något att göra, då är lediga dagar något som man inte riktigt vet hur man ska bete sig runt. Rastlösheten blir allt som oftast ett faktum, och den har redan börjat smyga sig på, sakta, redan nu.

Han kikar upp mot Isak igen. “Jag följer gärna med.”

Isak nickar innan han hinner svara. “Jadå.”

Jón nickar tacksamt åt dem. “Tack, pojkar. Jag åker om en kvart, sisådär. Om ni vill byta om.”

Han försvinner ut, och Even och Isak försvinner in på varsitt rum för att dra på sig något varmare än huvtröjor och joggingbyxor. Isak möter honom i hallen, och det är först då som han inser att han aldrig har sett Isak i något annat än joggingbyxor och ridkläder. Inte för att han klagar, men det är något som får blodet att lägga sig lite närmare ytan när han ser Isak i ett par ljusa jeans och men fortfarande med sina klumpiga, fodrade ridkängor på fötterna.

Isaks gröna ögon vilar på honom lite längre också, innan han harklar sig. “Färdig?”

Even tar ned yllevantarna från hyllan och drar dem över händerna – som skydd mot både kylan och sig själv – innan han nickar.  Och när Isak öppnar dörren och kylan väller in, känner han den knappt, så varm som han är.

* * *

 

Baksätet på Subarun är så belamrat med ridutrustning att endast en av dem får plats. Even sätter sig i framsätet med sina långa ben, medan Isak viker undan filten med hästhår på – något som Jón skrattar åt.

Isak flinar lite stelt tillbaka.

Trots att det ligger ett tjockt och ständigt tilltagande täcke av snö på vägen, kör Jón som en biltjuv. Det slirar till emellanåt, men med tanke på att det inte är någon annan på vägen vare sig den här tiden eller årstiden, så är Even inte hälften så rädd som han borde vara. Istället tittar han bara ut genom fönstret – försöker att se igenom töcknet och ut mot havet, eller för att skymta konturen av bergen som omger dem; håller dem instängda och trygga på samma gång.

Väl framme börjar det vita ljuset övergå i ett mer gråvitt sken. Jón parkerar utanför stallet som finns mitt i stan.

“Ni kan roa er bäst ni vill nu, eller åka hem på en gång.”

Even kastar en blick mot Isak i baksätet, som nickar. “Tror vi blir kvar en stund, alltså.”

Jón nickar och drar upp halsduken runt halsen. “Bra. Sveinn vill ta en öl sedan, så om ni vill dricka lite isländsk öl med oss gubbar, är det bara att ni dyker upp vid krogen sen.”

“Det låter bra. Men vilken av dem?”

Vid det laget har Jón redan tryckt nycklarna i handen på Even, och är på väg att smälla igen dörren. Han kikar in igen och blinkar åt Isak. “Ni kan inte missa det. Det finns bara en, pojk.”

Och med det smäller han igen dörren och stegar iväg mot den andra stora bilen som just svängt upp på parkeringen.  

“Ska vi gå då?”

Trots att det bara är i början på november har de redan fått upp belysningen över gågatan. Den är inte på än, men de släckta ljusslingorna vajar i den tilltagande vinden. Det faktum att hästar är lika med livet här, blir allt mer uppenbart. Var och vartannat skyltfönster visar upp någon form av ridutrustning och Even kan inte låta bli att le åt Isaks min när de får syn på två äldre herrar som rider längs med gågatan – och dricker från varsin ölburk medan de pratar högt och ilsket på isländska.

Han tittar till och med efter dem medan de klapprar vidare in i dimman.

“Fan vad härligt,” säger han efter ett tag.

Even knuffar till honom med axeln. “Öl och hästar?”

Isak flinar, och sparkar till en lös sten som ligger framför honom. Den åker iväg och slår i en lyktstolpe med ett pling. “Ja. Eller, det är ju inte direkt säkert, kanske. Men alltså, det är så avslappnat.”

“De ser hästen mer som ett transportmedel då. Jón och Eídunn är ovanligt varsamma med sina hästar.”

“Jo, jag vet.” Isak tittar på honom igen med en lång blick. “Men, man kan ju förena det. Behöver ju inte vara det enda för att man gör det andra, liksom.”

“Nej, det är sant.”

Snön faller allt ihärdigare, och det bildas snabbt ett lager på marken. Det knarrar lite under skorna när de går, och Even kan känna hur knäna börjar protestera av kylan. Han har understället på sig, men ändå tar sig vinden in på ett sätt som han inte har räknat med.

Så när de går förbi en matbutik, rör han vid Isaks axel. “Ska vi gå in och värma oss lite?”

Isak nickar, så de försvinner snabbt in i det varma, gula ljuset som spiller ut på gatan.

De går ett tag genom hyllorna som nästan når upp till taket för att det är så lågt, och läser från de olika märkena. Isländska är märkligt, för trots att han varit här i nästan ett halvår är det fortfarande svårt att förstå. Tal går bättre och bättre –  för att Eídunn nästan uteslutande pratar isländska med dem till skillnad från Jón som kör på med sin fullt förståeliga danska med isländsk dialekt – men i skrift är det nästan omöjligt. Det ser ut som att man ska förstå, för att några ord och bokstäverna är nästan identiska med norskan.

Men så fort man försöker går det inte alls.

“Vad tycker du om den här? Even håller upp en bit choklad när de hittar fram till godishyllan. “Det är en isländsk specialitet, står det.”

“För att väga upp för dina seigmenn, menar du?”

Even flinar och läser lite mer på innehållsförteckningen. “Precis. Choklad med saltlakritsfyllning.”

Isak rynkar på näsan. “Va?”

“Låter hur gott som helst!”

“Nej, fy fan vad äckligt.”

Even skrattar, och stoppar chokladen i fickan på jackan. “Du får prova innan du säger sådär.”

“Fair enough.”

Vid kassan kommer han på att deras kaffe nästan är slut. Isak betalar chokladen och sätter sig sedan på bänken mellan entrédörrarna. Even går med långa steg, hittar ett paket med kaffe – tittar en gång extra för att försäkra sig om att det är rätt sort – innan han halvspringer tillbaka.

Den lilla butiken verkar också fungera som ett litet apotek. De har en liten samling värktabletter men också en burk med vaselin. Kombinationen av litium och iskall, oupphörlig vind har gjort att hans läppar blir helt nariga på nolltid, så han tar den för att undvika fler hemska sprickor i mungiporna som svider som få andra saker gör.

Even ska precis till att ta det sista steget fram och betala han också, när hans blick fastnar högre upp.

Hjärtat börjar bulta lite hårdare i bröstet. Visserligen har de börjat närma sig varandra ännu mer, men Isak har fortfarande inte gjort några egna närmanden efter den där kvällen när hästarna rymde. Men, å andra sidan så har han inte heller dragit sig undan. Han låter Even röra vid honom – ta på hans axlar, och nudda vid hans fingrar med sina – utan att rygga undan.

En blick ut genom dörrarna bekräftar att Isak sitter kvar. Han har ryggen till och verkar inte vara otålig i det minsta.

Det måste betyda någonting. Inte tillräckligt, säkerligen. Inte nog för att egentligen rättfärdiga det. Han vet inte ens själv om han vill prova det så här snart, men samtidigt. Samtidigt så vore det ett sådant nederlag, och en bortkastad chans om tillfället verkligen dök upp. Han förväntar sig ingenting – ingenting i närheten av det som han tänker på innan han somnar varje natt numer, det som alltid får honom att tippa över – men det vore som sagt en sådan bortkastad chans.

Tjejen i kassan har tagit upp sin mobil, och han tar chansen. Rafsar åt sig kondomerna innan han hinner ångra sig. Hon tittar inte ens på honom när hon skannar dem – är lite för död i ögonen för att verkligen bry sig, om Even gissar rätt – och han går tillbaka ut till där Isak sitter.

“Ska vi gå?”

* * *

 

De går vidare längs med den korta gågatan, tills de kommer fram till stället som Jón pratade om.

Inne är det en salig blandning av folk. Tre äldre män sitter framme vid disken och pratar med bartendern, och vid ett av långborden sitter en grupp yngre kvinnor med stora ryggsäckar och pratar högljutt med varandra medan de dricker.

Han och Isak sätter sig i ett hörn nära fönstret och försöker få fram blod i fingrar och tår igen. Temperaturen verkar ha fallit på bara någon timme och det märks. Isak drar av sig mössan; det blonda håret har lockat sig av svett och statisk elektricitet.

Even sväljer dumt och stoppar vantarna i fickan på jackan.

“Vad ska du ha?”

Isak rynkar lite på näsan. “Tror du de har Tuborg?” säger han med ett flin, samtidigt som han kikar lite på dryckeslistan som ligger framme på det slitna träbordet.

“De har de säkert. Det är ju danskt.” Even slår upp den och ögnar snabbt igenom de olika ölsorterna. “Du ska inte stötta de lokala bryggerierna då?”

“Nej, jag vet inte alltså – ” Isak skruvar lite på sig; för upp händerna och börjar dra av sig halsduken medan han pratar. Sedan suckar han. “Gillar inte riktigt att pröva nya grejer.”

“Varför inte?”

Isak rycker på axlarna och börjar snurra med en kvarglömd kapsyl som ligger på bordet. “Har inte riktigt psykoanalyserat mig själv så djupt, Even,” säger han, och något krasst och obekvämt letar sig över hans mun; rör sig från den ena sidan till den andra innan det dör bort.

“Vet du vad?”

“Nej?”

Dryckeslistan är inplastad och hopbunden med små snören som fransat sig i ändarna. Han slår upp den och lägger den framför Isak.  “Vi delar. Du tar en Tuborg, och jag tar – vettefan, välj något. En som ser spännande ut.”

Något gnistrar till i Isaks ögon, innan han höjer på ögonbrynen och ger honom en blick som erkänner sig övertygad. “Okej?” Han pekar på stouterna och något som tydligen ska smaka av ek. “Den där. ”

Even nickar långsamt. “Hmm. Bra val.”

“Har du druckit något sådant förut? Från – _Kaldi_ mikrobryggeri?”

Even skakar på huvudet och skrattar. “Nej, men det ser intressant ut!”

“Och vad gör du om den inte är god då?”

Blicken som Isak ger honom får honom att stanna upp. Får honom att leta i Isaks ögon – gröna i det vitgrå ljuset utifrån – efter något. Vadsomhelst egentligen. För just nu är det som om Isak inte tittar på honom.

Bara använder honom som en spegel för att se inåt.

“Då vet jag bara att jag inte gillar den, och tar en ny.”

Isak lutar sig tillbaka och korsar armarna över bröstet. Drar lite med foten över stengolvet.  “Det blir dyrt om du ska hålla på så.”

Even rycker på axlarna. “Kanske det. Men jag lär mig vad jag gillar,” säger han, och ställer sig upp för att gå bort till disken.

Isaks blick är som ett brännmärke i nacken.

Trots att det är relativt tidig eftermiddag är det ganska lång kö. Bartendern pratar med några turister nu, guidar dem genom alla de olika ölsorterna, medan två unga kvinnor framför honom diskuterar på isländska om vad de har råd med och om de ska gå och äta senare, eller om krogmaten är bra nog. Even låtsas låta blicken fara över griffeltavlan bakom disken. I ögonvrån kan han fortfarande se Isak. Korslagda armar över bröstet, och han sväljer. Har lite röda fläckar på halsen och ser besvärad ut där han stirrar ut genom fönstret.

Bartendern blir klar, och kommer bort till de två kvinnorna. Han pratar med dem medan han tappar upp två öl, och verkar hjärtlig. En av kvinnorna kastar en blick mot Even, innan hon vänder sig till sin väninna.

Sedan snurrar hon på huvudet igen, och tittar ohejdat på honom.

Hon är lång och bredaxlad. Mörkt hår som lockar sig runt ett fräknigt ansikte och en framtand som ligger snett när hon ler; snälla, bruna ögon blänker till med något djupare.

Söt.

Av ren reflex ler han. Och han kan se hur hennes ögon vidgas, innan hon slår ned blicken; låter ögonfransarna bli till skuggor på kindbenen.

Bartendern påkallar hans uppmärksamhet, och Even tar ögonen från henne. Tar ölglaset  och Tuborgen, vänder sig och börjar gå mot Isak igen.

Det hade varit en sak om han varit arg. Om hans ögon varit smala och käken vass, så där som han kan bli ibland när Jón går för hårt åt honom; pressar och pressar där det är lite för ömt, lite för nära det som Isak inte klarar av, hur mycket han än försöker. En undertryckt sida som är lika fascinerande som skrämmande.

Ilska är något som Even vet att han kan hantera.

Nu vet han inte alls.

Han kommer fram och ställer ned glaset och flaskan på bordet. Det skvätter ut lite över kanten på hans glas, men han lyckas fånga upp droppen med sidan av pekfingret medan han sätter sig.

Isak stirrar fortfarande ner på sina händer. Fingrar på en hudflik vid nagelbandet, och i det allt dovare ljuset kan Even se hur hans käke jobbar. Spänner sig och slappnar av, om vartannat.

“Så, vill du prova min först?”

Isak svarar inte. Tittar på Even, innan hans blick flyttar över till kvinnorna vid disken. De pratar med varandra igen, innan den mörkhåriga kikar upp och ler mot Even igen. Stort och med lite höjda ögonbryn, innan hon biter sig lite i läppen och tittar bort igen.

“Har du bett dem komma hit, eller?”

Frågan är tyst. Säkert ämnad att vara skarp. Even ser bort från kvinnorna borta vid disken och tittar bara på Isak igen. På hans spända käke och rynkan mellan ögonbrynen. Knappt märkbara tecken, men det är ändå nog för att Even ska känna samvetet som en sjunkande sten i magen.

“Nej. Varför skulle de det?”

“Hon tittar ju på mig hela tiden.”

“Hon tittar nog på mig, faktiskt.” Even känner sig märkligt nervös, och tar en stor klunk av ölen. Bitterheten biter till längst bak på tungan och den har en tjärliknande konsistens. “Men det betyder inte att jag vill att de ska komma hit.”

I ögonvrån plockar Isak upp sin öl. Sluter läpparna om halsen, och tar en klunk.

Och under bordet, där ingen kan se, känner Even sakta, sakta hur ett knä pressas mot hans.

Even känner det, och slutar andas.

För Isak tittar fortfarande inte på honom. Släpper bara ut ett långt andetag vid hans sida. Det visslar lite mellan hans tänder. Skälver lite. Precis som Isaks lår gör.

Det är mer en reflex än något annat att lägga handen där, i ett försök att stilla de livrädda skälvningar som spelar igenom varenda spole i muskeln. Han vet att det inte går, att precis som med hackande tänder kommer de snarare bli värre ju mer Isak slappnar av.

Men han vill ändå försöka. Ta någon form av ansvar. Vet att han nog är en katalysator för en vilja och kanske, möjligen, ett begär som nog legat och sjudit i Isaks benmärg ett tag nu.

Och när Isak lyfter blicken från bordsskivan och kapsylerna, är det en bekräftelse.

Blicken är outgrundlig, men det går inte att missta sig. Isak håller hans ögon stadigt, gör det fullkomligen omöjligt att vika undan blicken; omöjligt att förneka att detta har hänt.

Even stryker handen upp och ned mot jeanstyget. Torkar av sin handsvett, och försäkrar Isak om att detta – och väntan, osäkerheten, allting –  är okej. Fortsätter med rörelsen, tills det värsta ångestskaket börjar avta under handflatan.

Tills benet därunder blir stilla.

“Okej?”

Even kramar om hans kantiga knäskål. Känner de utstickande kotorna mot handflatan. Isak nickar. Fipplar återigen med kapsylen framför sig, innan han smyger en nervös blick på Even och kommer omärkbart närmre.

När han ser hur Even ler, är det som om något släpper inom honom. Axlarna åker ned, och han flinar lite. Blir rödflammig på halsen, innan han släpper ut ett nervöst skratt. Det är mer en utandning, men det leende som följer, och axeln som stöter i honom, gör det till vad det är menat att vara.

Even tar in honom. Ohämmat. Smilgroparna, de bleka fräknarna, de långa mörka ögonfransarna. Kan inte hejda sig, utan så stort att det känns som om världen vill få plats i honom, men att det inte går.

Att han är för liten och obetydlig för att något så vackert ska finnas i honom.

Det hindrar honom inte från att försöka.

Isak harklar sig. Ser ner igen, även om det spelar i läpparna på honom. Rycker och drar; ett återhållet leende som vill ut.

“Helt okej.”

De sitter inkilade i ett hörn, och efter en stund så känner han hur Isaks hand lägger sig om ryggen. Långsamt, och med en försiktighet som talar om ovana. Efterskalven av nervositeten känns genom tröjan, men Isaks arm är varm. Stark. Trygg.

Och utan att tänka sig för, lutar Even sig fram. Slås av en impuls att han vill känna doften av Isak, ta in honom med alla sinnen. Så diskret som möjligt lägger han huvudet på sned och lutar sig för att nudda nästippen bakom Isaks öra; dra in ett andetag av svett, häst och Isak.

Andas in honom istället för luta sig fram för att kyssa honom.

Isak drar sig genast tillbaka, tittar sig storögt omkring. “Even, du – “

Det sticker till av besvikelse när armen bakom honom försvinner. “Förlåt. Jag ville egentligen  – ”

Under bordet lägger sig en hand på hans eget lår, klamrar sig fast med naglarna nerkörda i den tjocka sömmen. “Alltså. Det är inte det att jag inte vill,” säger Isak efter en stund, och tittar honom rakt in i ögonen. “Det är bara – “ Armen runt honom kommer tillbaka, och en hand kramar lite runt hans höft. “Inte här. Jag är liksom – jag har aldrig gjort det här förut, alltså.”

“Gjort vad?”

Isak tittar bort. Flackar med blicken tills den fastnar på gatlyktan utanför. Suckar. “Allt, _I guess_? _”_

“Ingen som vet hemma?”

Han gör en grimas, och nickar. “Precis.”

Even ruskar hans axel lite, låter den ligga kvar lite för länge innan han släpper. “Jag tänker inte säga något. Inte för att jag vet vem jag skulle säga det till, men jag lovar att inte säga något förrän du vill det.”

Det får i alla fall Isak att skratta till. Sedan, så snabbt att han knappt hinner märka det, leker Isak lite med fingrarna i hans nackhår. Det får håren på hans armar att resa sig i någon märklig form av förväntan, innan han långsamt drar sig tillbaka.

Tittar på honom med båda ögonen, och ler. Varmt och mjukt. “Tack.”

Even kastar en snabb blick över axeln, och drar sedan tummen över hans kind. “Ingen fara.”

De tar sig igenom de två ölen, och så fort de är klara beställer Isak in en till. Even ska precis ta upp plånboken och betala för en egen, när han känner bilnycklarna mot fingrarna. Tittar lite urskuldande på Isak, som bara rycker på axlarna och beställer som vanligt.

Han är på sin tredje när Jón och Sveinn drar med sig en kall vind in när de kliver in genom dörren. De pratar snabbt på isländska med varandra, och när de får syn på Even och Isak kommer de bort.

“Ser att ni har gjort er hemmastadda,” säger Sveinn på danska medan han virar av sig halsduken. Han drar ut stolen mitt emot Isak, klappar honom på axeln innan han sätter sig ner. “Haft det trevligt i stan?”

Isak rycker på axlarna. “Kan inte klaga. Hur var hästarna?”

“Tror Jón vill ha med sig en till valack hem. Otroligt fin tölt, men svag travare.” Sveinn vänder sig om när Jón börjar gestikulera till honom borta vid disken. “Är bra för företaget, dock.”

“Jo, det är väl det.”

Jón kommer strax tillbaka och ställer ned ölglasen på bordet. “Sådär ja. Välförtjänt det här,” säger han, och höjer sitt glas. Sveinn kommer direkt till mötes, och efter en uppfordrande blick slår Isak sitt glas i deras.

Han flinar lite ned i ölen när han tar sin klunk.

Jón och Sveinn börjar prata om hur de ska få med sig de tre nya hästarna tillbaka till gårdarna, och Even kan känna hur han inte riktigt fokuserar på dem längre. De är djupt försjunkna i samtal, och det enda han kan tänka på är Isaks lår emot hans. Skälvningarna från innan har dött bort, men trots det vill han fortfarande stryka med handen över det. Känna musklerna spela där under, låta fingrarna stryka över den beniga knäskålen.

Han kikar ut genom fönstret. Klockan är bara fyra, men det har blivit ordentligt mörkt utanför nu. Riktig natt.

“Det blir ju långt emellanåt, men hon trivs ju bäst i Reykjavik. Så, det blir bäst så här,” säger Sveinn och tar en klunk av ölen. “Vi ses varje löning, och det löser sig fint. Skulle inte tvinga den kvinnan att flytta upp hit; hon skulle bli tokig.”

Jón skakar bara på huvudet. “Jo, men utan Eídunn hade det inte gått. Vad tycker du då, Even? Tjejen din är väl hemma i Norge?”

Och så enkelt går det sönder.

Han känner hur synfältet smalnar av. Knäet som legat emot hans hela kvällen dras med en gång bort. Det brusar i öronen. Han famlar efter orden, efter någonting, vad som helst att säga.

“Nej – nej, vi är inte ihop längre.”

Det kommer inte ut förrän Isak bara rest sig upp och försvunnit bort till toaletten.

Sveinn nickar. “Jo, det är inte för alla. Men hur –”

Even glider ned från stolen. “Vänta lite,” säger han, och försvinner med stora steg bort mot toaletterna.

Isak kommer ut ur ett av båsen när Even låter dörren gå igen bakom sig. Musiken från krogen silar in genom springan under dörren, och Isak tittar inte på honom. Går bara fram till spegeln och börjar direkt att tvätta händerna med hetsiga rörelser.

Lite vatten skvätter ner på golvet.

Even sväljer. Hela kroppen skriker åt honom att vända på klacken, att fly från det här ögonblicket med hull och hår. Men, det går inte. Isak har blicken ned i handfatet och axlarna uppe vid öronen, och även om det är odefinierbart, så vet han att det var något.

Något där, mellan dem, som är på väg att tänjas till bristningsgränsen om han inte gör något nu.

Isak stänger av vattnet. Stirrar på honom genom spegeln.

Even har aldrig känt sig så liten.

“Är det sant?”

Frågan åker som en pingisboll mellan väggarna, och det finns inget att göra. Så, han skakar bara på huvudet.

“Nej.”

“Vilket av det?”

Den som någonsin har sagt att Isak är blyg eller feg har aldrig stått med hans mörka blick riktad mot sig. “Att du har någon, en flickvän, hemma i Oslo? Eller att du inte har det?”

Even biter sig i insidan på läppen. “Att jag har det. Men det är nog slut nu.”

Något i hur han säger det verkar få luften att gå ur Isak lite. Inte så mycket att det lättar på luften inne på den lilla toaletten, men nog för att det ska gå att andas utan att det gör ont med varje andetag.

“Vi var ihop. Men, sen så hände det saker här. Och jag insåg att det inte skulle gå att fortsätta som vanligt när jag kommit hem. Vi var på glid redan innan jag åkte.”

Isak vänder sig där han står vid handfaten. Drar in ett andetag mellan tänderna, och när han tittar upp kan Even se att hans ögon är ganska rödsprängda och ur fokus. Even har druckit en lättöl utöver det de beställde innan, vilket hästmännen vid bordet skrattat gott åt.

Nu är han glad för det.

För Isak har druckit mycket mer, verkar ha fallit offer för att fyllan slår på när man ställer sig upp.

“Vadå _nog_ slut?”

Even biter sig i läppen. Nämner inte hur allting hemma var som att leva i ett akvarium som blev allt mindre ju längre åren gick. Ständigt övervakad, massor med måsten och borden, men med allt mindre utrymme att röra sig på. Och människorna runt omkring som trodde att han hade allt han behövde. Trots att han långsamt kvävdes till döds.

Isak nickar när han inte svarar. “Fy fan vad du slingrar dig.”

Sedan skrattar han till. Hårt och kallt, och det svider till någonstans långt inne. Bakom bröstbenet, inne i levern; någonstans där han inte känt någonting förr.

“Nej,” säger Even, spakt. “Det gör jag inte. Vi drar hem nu.”

* * *

 

Strålkastarna är den enda ljuskällan på mil. Even drar en suck och kikar på Isak som sitter nedsjunken i sätet bredvid och stirrar framför sig. Så fort de kommit in i bilen, hade hans ilska dött som två fingrar runt en tändsticka. Nu stirrar han bara framför sig med rödsprängda ögon och ser ut som om han är på väg att slita bort en bit av kinden med tänderna.

Even fipplar lite med radion; får in en station med isländsk musik, och mjuka gitarrtoner fyller Subarun. Det är inte som att det är någon risk att krocka, eller ens vara med om en olycka så här långt från stan. Här ute är det bara gårdsägare eller vilsna turister som rör sig, och inte ens de dyker upp mer än en gång i veckan.

Så Even känner ingen skuld för att han spenderar mer tid med att titta på Isak än på vägen.

Tre eller fyra låtar, plus ett inslag av reklam senare, vänder sig Isak mot honom. Inte helt: det är egentligen bara en blick i ögonvrån, innan han vänder på huvudet och tittar på Even med en sådan intensiv blick att han bara vet, att nu, nu, får han se Isak helt utan filter.

Alkoholen tvättade bort det där rädda, och nu har eftersmaken skalat fram ilskan som låg och malde därunder.

“Vad tror du att du håller på med?”

Det är ett misstag att vika undan med blicken. Men även här, i en bil, med mörker åt alla håll som bara bryts av strålkastarna som lyser ut i intet, klarar han inte av det.

“Vad syftar du på, Isak?”

I passagerarsätet sätter sig Isak lite rakare i ryggen och fnyser. “Spela inte dum. Jag vet att du inte är dum, Even.”

“Okej. Vad av allt det jag har gjort är det du är arg över?” frågar han, och med ett djupt andetag lyckas han titta på Isak.

Han ser bestämd ut, även om hans ögon är väldigt ledsna. Det är en sorglig kombination, och Even blir med ens arg på sig själv, riktigt jävla förbannad, för att han lät allting gå så långt.

“Du fick ett brev, från henne, Even.”

“Ja.”

“Du fick ett paket från henne. Ni var ihop när hon skickade det.”

Det är bara att blunda mot det; hoppas och be att inget kommer upp på vägen nu. “Ja.”

Isak drar in ett andetag vid sidan av honom. “Varför – “

“För att det bara blev så, okej? Det bara blev så, Isak.”

“Det är fanimej den sämsta ursäkt jag hört, Even.”

Luften känns så tunn. De kommer inte kunna ta sig vidare från det här, om han inte ger Isak något mer. Det vet de båda lika väl. Det har kommit till en punkt när hans ursäkter inte längre räcker till. Hans undanflykter har inte varit nog sedan han satte sig på huk framför Isak, och övervägde att kyssa honom.

Redan där skulle han ha ringt.

Sagt till Sonja att det de hade var över på riktigt.

De har haft några fina år. Det är sant. Men det har varit trasigt länge nu, och han skulle ljuga sig själv rakt upp i ansiktet om han sa att tanken på att åka hem efter jul inte hade fått det att vända sig i magen. För han vill inte tillbaka till henne.

Och han vet att hon inte vill ha honom och hans problem tillbaka heller.

Egentligen är det inte så svårt; hon vill ut och han vill inte ha henne längre. Nog för att de skulle kunna ha sex igen, den kemin är det inget fel på. Det var den som drog dem mot varandra från början, som fick honom att faktiskt släppa allt för en annan människa. Han har älskat henne, men allt annat, allt runtomkring, är ett förkolnat ingenmansland efter vad de båda varit med om och stått ut med från varandra.

Han älskade henne. Men inte längre.

“Hon – det har varit slut länge. Egentligen.”

Och det får Isak att sluta andas i passagerarsätet. Lugnar ner honom, precis som att vara lugn omkring hästarna får dem också att lugna ned sig. Men den tanken håller han för sig själv medan Isaks andning återgår till det normala.

“Och det gör det faktum att du har varit otrogen med mig okej?” Orden skulle kunnat vara hårda, till och med vassa. Men istället låter det bara som om Isak inte orkar mer. “Vad fan är det för fel på dig, Even?”

Och det är det som är kärnan i alltihopa. Isak vet inte.

Och samtidigt så vet han allt.

Och det är inte så här Even hade önskat att det skulle gå till. Allting borde vara ömsesidigt hos Isak först – skulle sett till att han kände honom bättre, visste vad det var som var som viktigast i hans liv, vad som skrämde honom, vad som fick honom att åka från Norge och komma hit direkt efter gymnasiet med den där hålögda rädslan i ögonen – innan han valde att blotta sig.

Inte för att han egentligen har problem med det. Inte att säga det till vanliga människor, eller folk som Jón och Eídunn som han jobbar för. Folk som kanske behöver veta för att han ska kunna ringa in och säga att han faktiskt måste ta det lugnt idag; stanna inne och kanske bara vara i stallet, för att han känner att det brusar inom honom som i en flaska med kolsyrat vatten. För att det gnistrar och skiner om allt från betsel till kaffepannan i köket på ett sätt som det inte borde.

Då är det inga problem.

Men nu är det Isak.

Och Isak vet inte. Det är lite det som är charmen med att vara med honom. Att med Isak, så är Even bara Even. Inte Even som är otrogen, Even som är bipolär och förstör livet för folk, Even som försökt hänga sig i garderoben –

Så, det finns bara en sak kvar att säga.

En evighet med isländskt radioprat passerar. Strålkastarnas ljus faller på den välkända grusstigen ned mot gården, och Even gasar lite extra. Vill bara vara framme. Vill att den här evigheten ska ta slut. Att tiden ska dra ihop sig istället för att bli längre och olidlig och outhärdlig.

Han stannar bilen, och mörkret sluter sig om dem.

“Jag är bipolär.”

I tystnaden kan han höra Isaks andhämtning. Knappt hörbar, men snabb, igen. Och det säger väl egentligen allt innan orden ens har formats.

En del av honom är beredd på det. Är alltid stålsatt inför det, att det ska komma en reaktion som inte är särskilt bra. En dålig reaktion kan vara den som Isak just nu går igenom. Hans ögon blir lite större, pupillerna vidgas och han slutar andas för en kort sekund.

Sedan blir blicken matt.

“Det är ingen jävla ursäkt. Driver du med mig?”

Det är mörkt runt omkring dem. Så jäkla beckmörkt som det bara blir ovanför polcirkeln, och så långt från all bebyggelse att stjärnorna är klara som gatlyktor. Men ändå måste Even sluta ögonen en sekund.

“Varför skulle jag ljuga om det?” säger han tyst.

Isak bara skakar på huvudet. Han är vit i ansiktet och där Even trodde han skulle se ilska, hittar han något mycket värre.

“Jag kan inte, inte igen – så _fan_ heller!”

Bildörren rivs upp, och efter att ha lutat sig tillbaka in för att slita åt sig sin jacka, stegar Isak iväg i natten. Över gårdsplanen och runt stallet. Den smala siluetten har axlarna uppdragna till öronen, tills han försvunnit runt knuten.

Först när han är utom synhåll, vecklar Even ut sig och tar sig ur bilen. Vinden från havet griper tag i honom omedelbart, och det är ett under att han inte flyger iväg så tom som han känner sig.

På andra sidan stallet kan han höra Isak dra igen ytterdörren med en smäll.

Och Even lutar pannan mot bildörren och hatar sig själv.

 


	2. gravitation

 

Regndroppar som piskar mot rutan väcker honom.

Yllefilten han dragit över sig luktar skarpt av stall. Inpyrd hästdoft som påminner om stallet hemma, men som samtidigt är helt ny. Soffan är knölig och nedsutten, och det bränner och värker i nacken efter att ha legat ihopkrupen hela natten. Han snörvlar lite, och lederna knakar som hos en nittioåring när han sätter sig upp och tittar ut över sadelkammaren.

Det gråa ljuset som faller in genom fönstret skissar silhuetter av sadlar och träns; bett och spännen glimmar i gryningsljuset.

Even drar händerna över ansiktet. Andas ut ett skälvande andetag.

Alarmet på mobilen har ringt för en bra stund redan, och han skyndar sig att snooza för andra gången i rad. Påminnelsen om att ta medicinerna blinkar krasst mot honom, och han sväljer. Vet att han inte kommer hinna ta dem i tid. Inte för att en eller ens två doser spelar så stor roll. Inte längre, i alla fall.

Den lilla blinkande påminnelsen i hörnet gör att det vänder sig i magen.

För kartan ligger kvar i köket. Ligger kvar bakom kaffeburken i utbyggnaden.

Där Isak är.

Soffan knakar klagande under honom; inte van vid att någon sover hela nätter i den och sedan sätter sig upp. Han letar i fickan på jackan han slängt över fötterna för att ta upp en snus. Mest för att ha någonting att göra med sina skakande händer.

Hindra sig själv från att tänka på det han måste tänka på. Det som han måste reda ut.

Trots att han saknar pusselbiten som faktiskt avgör allting.

Det hade varit så självklart att inte säga något. Så naturligt. För en del av honom hade nog förstått att de levde på lånad tid. Att det ändå skulle varit över när han åkte hem. Att när de väl kom hem till Oslo, skulle Isak inte vilja ha något med honom att göra. Inte om han fått reda på vem han verkligen är.

Psyko-Even från Bakka.

Som han åkte hit för att komma undan.

Och det är någon märklig form av spiral i det hela. En cirkelrörelse av ironi; att springa rakt in i den skugga man flytt ifrån så fort benen bar.

Det hörs ett lätt rasslande ljud, och genom den lilla rektangulära luckan som Jón sågat i dörren, smiter Ella in. Hon kikar på honom med ett grönt öga, innan hon travar fram på lätta tassar. Stryker sig mot hans jeans, nu helt nedsölade med smuts, katthår och hästsvett, och tar sedan ett smidigt skutt upp i hans knä.

Han stryker henne över den mjuka ryggen medan hon lägger sig tillrätta. Känner hur len den svarta pälsen är under fingrarna; känner den sköra ryggraden under tunt skinn. Försöker samla sig. Kan inte börja gråta bara för att han sovit för lite och för att allting har gått av som en bomb.

Rakt i händerna på honom.

Om hans samvete varit svart och oljigt innan, är det som att det kristalliserats inom honom nu. Gjort honom lika stel som plåtmannen från trollkarlen från Oz; oförmögen att röra sig för att han rostat sönder i alla leder. För det är ju i slutändan det allting beror på; att han är så jävla självisk, feg, självupptagen och fullkomligen oförmögen att konfrontera någonting.

I alla fall inte förrän det är alldeles för sent.

Och ibland inte då heller.

Mobilen durrar till i hans hand igen när snooze-alarmet går igång för tredje gången. Det gör att något sprider sig inom honom. Börjar långt nere i benen tills det byggs på inifrån; blir till ett tryck under kindtänderna.

Och han kan inte sitta här längre. Det går bara inte.

Han tar Ella under armen och slänger av sig yllefilten. Släpper ner den protesterande katten och får på sig jackan, mössa och vantar innan han stänger dörren till sadelkammaren bakom sig.

Det är fortfarande tidigt nog att flera av hästarna fortfarande sover. Lugna, tunga andetag hörs som ett porlande medan han långsamt går genom den tysta och mörka stallgången; ljusrören blinkar igång där han går, med Ella tassande bakom sig. I en av boxarna där de står två och två har Spes lagt huvudet över Ýrs manke och snusar. De reagerar inte när han går förbi, och märker inte när han skjuter upp dörren till Fleyta.

Det musblacka stoet tittar på honom när han kliver in.

“Godmorgon, tjejen.” Even kammar lätt fingrarna genom den långa, mörka manen och borstar undan luggen från hennes ögon.

Fleyta vidgar näsborrarna, frustar lite. Men det är också allt.

Och det är det som leder honom tillbaka hit, varenda gång.

I början, när han var sju, hade det varit mamma som sett till att det blivit av. Djur har han alltid varit glad i, och innan fördomarna slog klorna i honom, hade hon sett till att han började umgås med hästarna tills de blev en sådan inneboende del av den han var – långa, filmintresserade, finniga Even som red – att det inte gick att avlägsna den utan att orsaka permanent skada.

Vilket det definitivt skulle ha gjort.

För någonting med att vara i stallet gjorde allting lättare. När det började bli allt mer tydligt att allt inte stod rätt till – att det var något som levde inom honom; något som han behövde lära sig hantera så det inte skulle förgöra honom inifrån och ut –  så var stallet, på ett sätt, ett neutralt ställe. Något som fick ångesten som sjöd i honom med allt högre volym att dämpas. Som vred av plattan i några timmar och lät honom fylla huvudet med rutinjobb; mocka, värma iskalla bett mot halsen, vada genom leriga hagar och hjälpa småtjejer att sitta upp. Men även barbackaritter ner till sjön om sommaren och att ligga med huvudet i Sonjas knä inne i sadelkammaren medan hon höll teorilektioner på grund av en eller annan höststorm.

Så, det har alltid varit kopplat med ett bestående lugn.

Våren efter att det gick åt helvete – efter Bakka och allt annat – flyttade han nästan in i stallet på heltid. Då, när han äntligen uppbådat kraft nog att ta sig ut ur rummet, och mamma undrade om han ville åka en sväng, hade han nickat.

De hade först bara cirkulerat runt inne i stan, sedan rört sig i större och större cirklar. Mamma hade lärt sig, precis som pappa, att inte prata med honom. Att det fanns något heligt i tystnaden. Så de hade bara åkt, runt och runt, tills de kommit till den välkända vänstersvängen.

Det hade inte varit ett val, utan mer något han visste att han måste göra.

Mitt på dagen, någon gång i början på mars. Han minns att snön var blandad med lera vid vägkanten. Det var innan lektionerna började, men sent nog för att några av hästarna skulle vara intagna. Så han hade gått in till Rota, den gamla fuxen han kom bäst överens med, och bara lagt armarna över hennes rygg.

Islandshästen hade bara dragit mulen mot hans sida, som om hon undrade var han varit i flera månader. Han hade inte sagt ett ord på en vecka, och inte gråtit sedan sjukhuset. Men då stod han där – hängande över hennes rygg med kinden mot hennes sida, och andades in doften av varm häst – och tänkte att kanske, någonstans, hade det inte varit ett misstag.

Att det fanns saker han fortfarande ville göra. Saker han hade missat, i fall det lyckats.

I fall snaran inte gått av.

De hade stannat i över en timme; mamma väntade tålmodigt medan han ryktade ur all lera ur pälsen på henne och sölade ner jeansen med hästhår och skit. Lät honom hålla på, utan att behöva komma med några förklaringar eller svar. Kunde bara stå där, rykta henne och borsta ut varenda liten tova i svansen så att resten av världen helt försvann.

Allt från ljudet av bilarna på vägen långt där utanför, till mammas blickar i nacken.

Kunde stå där, bara låta sig själv fyllas upp med ett lugn.

Fleyta buffar honom på höften; rör läpparna lite och försöker få fatt om dragskon till fickan. Han puttar bort hennes huvud, och hon lyder. Använder hans ben till att klia sig i stället, och han kliar henne på manken i gengäld.

“Vad ska jag göra, gumman?”

Hon klipper lite med öronen och suckar tungt. Han tittar upp i takbjälkarna.

“Jo, jag vet.”

Han lutar sig över henne, och lägger armarna över hennes rygg. Hennes ryggrad är lite knotig, men hennes tjocka, mjuka vinterpäls är varm mot kinden. Han blundar, och vrider huvudet tills håren sticker lite mot sidan av näsan. Hon luktar tryggt; luktar häst.

“Okej.”

Efter vad som känns som en evighet rätar han på sig. Kliver ut, och stänger dörren bakom sig. Sedan sträcker han på ryggen, kör händerna i fickorna och börjar gå runt stallet till ingången till utbyggnaden.

* * *

 

På trappen stannar han till. Vinden river i luvan och regnet piskar i ögonen medan han står där och tittar ut över fjorden. Det regnar så kraftigt att det nästan inte går att se hästarna som står i klungor nere vid vattnet. Han torkar bort det iskalla regnvattnet som samlats på överläppen och kliver in.

Doften av kaffe slår emot honom på en gång. Fyller rummet på ett sätt som det inte brukar, och Even tittar sig omkring; ser att det står en kastrull på spisen och sjuder stilla.

Tunna, vitgrå ångor stiger mot taket och upp i den avstängda köksfläkten.

“Morgon.”

Isak sitter i bäddsoffan med en kaffekopp och tittar på honom; blåmärkesliknande ringar under ögonen och vita knogar kring det senapsgula handtaget.

Even sväljer. “Hej.”

Isak harklar sig, är på väg att säga något, men sedan blir han tyst.

Even sjunker ned på knä, och snörar av sig skorna innan han går bort mot spisen. Förutom kaffet i kastrullen ligger två stekta ägg i stekpannan, och två skivor rågbröd ligger framme på bänken. Det ser kallt ut.

Trycket under tänderna känns som om det är på väg att spränga sig ut. “Varför kastrullen?”

På soffan drar Isak ett andetag. Det darrar. “Kaffekokaren är sönder. Något med sladden.”

“Okej. Är det här till mig?”

Isak nickar. Even fyller upp en kopp till brädden och tittar ut över det av fjorden som går att se från det här fönstret.

“Varför – var har du varit?”

Even vänder sig om: bänken skär in i ländryggen. Ser på medan Isak fingrar i hålet på soffan där det fattas en knapp; hur handen liksom har försvunnit in i ärmen på den grå huvtröjan.

Hur liten han ser ut.

Egentligen finns det inget rätt ställe att börja på. Det är ett virrvarr av knutar och trassel, och det gör nästan ont att tänka på. Vem som har orsakat vad och vad som nu har fått fäste och börjat ruttna mellan dem.

Samtidigt är det uppenbart.

För det är som ett ingångshål i bröstet på honom.

“Jag sov i sadelkammaren.”

Det får Isaks huvud att flyga upp. Hans ögon är gröna. “Det blir kallt där.”

“Ja.”

Even sänker koppen och värmer sina iskalla händer mot det senapsgula porslinet. Sedan vänder han sig om, och tar ned kartan med medicinerna som ligger kvar där bakom kaffeburken. Trycker ut två, och sväljer ned dem med nästa klunk kaffe.

Det bränner hela vägen ner, och det känns som om han förtjänar det.

Och ändå inte.

“Isak. Jag vet att jag borde ha sagt något. Att det inte ursäktar –  men jag har varit det hela tiden,” säger han. “Jag är inte någon annan. Bara för att du vet.”

Isak öppnar och stänger munnen några gånger innan han plötsligt får ur sig: “Det är inte det som – okej. Fine. Jag vet det.”

En del av Even vill bara lämna honom där. Orkar inte vara den som alltid ska utbilda folk i hur de ska bete sig kring honom. Få dem att förstå att de måste vara på ett annat vis, men ändå helt likadant som med andra människor. Orkar inte vara den som ska stå med alla svaren när han knappt vet vad han själv håller på med.

“Jag blev – _var_ full och du – ” säger Isak snabbt, mer en utandning än ett ord, innan han inte klarar av att hålla sin stadiga blick på Even, utan den faller ned i kaffekoppen igen. “Du har fortfarande ljugit mig rakt upp i ansiktet. Inte om det, men – för i _helvete_ , Even. Fattar du hur det känns?”

På något vis känns orden värre när Isak viskar dem med tjock röst.

Even går över det knarrande trägolvet innan han hinner ångra sig. Innan allting inom honom läcker ut; lämnar honom som ett sprucket skal med all viljestyrka som en blodig inälvsröra vid fötterna. Benen skakar, och det är för tidigt, men han kan inte hindra sig själv från att sjunka ned på soffan bredvid Isak.

I det snålkalla rummet, med grått ljus som strilar in i prismor över golvet, drar sig Isak undan.

“Jag – förlåt att jag inte berättade om henne.” Kanske sitter han för nära, men det känns inte som att det spelar så stor roll. Kaffet bränner tungan när han tar ytterligare en klunk. “Det är på ett sätt över, men – jag ville inte såra dig. Eller henne. Så – ”

“Du lyckades nog med både och, skulle jag tro.” Isak sänker blicken mot koppen igen; tippar den metodiskt från höger till vänster.

Kaffet skvalpar mot kanten i en stadig rytm.

“Troligen.” Even sväljer, motar tillbaka klumpen som växer exponentiellt i halsen. “Det var inte meningen att det skulle bli så.”

Isak nickar. “Nej, det tror jag inte heller. Men gjort är gjort.”

Hans ögon är trötta, lätt rödsprängda som om han antingen gråtit eller inte sovit, men de faller inte bort. Håller stadigt i Evens blick, med en beslutsamhet som är helt och hållet solid. Efter ett andetag sträcker han på sig. Sjunker ner i soffan och tittar ut genom fönstret. Havet där utanför lever sitt eget liv idag, och fåren är som vita tussar längst ut på udden.

Sedan börjar Isak prata. Tyst, och nästan ohörbart, men där.

“Mamma – alltså, det är något fel på henne. Vi vet inte vad, men hon ser saker ingen annan gör. Hör saker. Det blev värre efter skilsmässan, och när pappa träffade en ny. Så hon tror pappa vill henne illa och att jag –  jag vet inte. Är tvärtom. Gudasänd. Välsignad. Så jag måste hållas ren och fri från synd. Eller något.”

Det blir tyst mellan dem igen. Att betrakta Isak i det gråa ljuset får det att dra till i magen. Hans nästan transparenta hy, och de blekta fräknarna. Käken som är kantig, men ögonen som är stora och helt stängda.

Som om dörren in inte bara är låst, utan igenmurad för gott.

Summan av det som får det att dra till på det där viset som det gör när man sitter i en berg-och-dal-bana man vet att man inte klarar av, och som är på väg att just tippa över kanten; hjälplöshet upphöjt i två.

Isaks käke jobbar lite, innan han rätar på sig och ställer sig upp från soffan. “Nej. Hästarna väntar,” säger han och sträcker ut handen. Först tror Even att det är för att hjälpa honom upp ur soffan, och sträcker fram sin hand han också.

Något hårt passerar över Isaks ansikte, och Even inser att det är kaffemuggen han är ute efter.

“Ja. De gör väl det.”

* * *

 

Veckan som följer passerar som en i mängden. Vädret växlar mellan regn och snö, men temperaturen drar sig nedåt i takt med att det blir mörkt allt tidigare. Eístla får ett bättre grepp om sin tölt, och när Even visar upp henne i rundkorallen medan Jón tittar på, får han ett stort leende och en klapp på axeln när han sitter av.

Han och Isak säger inte mer än vad som behövs till varandra.

Isak har försvunnit in i sig själv. Han är tyst, och det är som om rynkan han har mellan ögonbrynen har gjutits fast.

Even vet knappt vad han ska göra.

De får i uppgift att leda en kortare turistritt med några av Sveinns klienter, för att Sveinn själv dragit på sig influensa. Ritten går fint; ett gäng glada, svenska damer i fyrtioårsåldern som ridit hela sina liv. I slutändan handlar det mest om att visa vägen och ta några galoppsvängar längs med vattnet innan de kan lämna av dem borta vid Sveinn igen och rida hemåt.

Det är en kylig, men klar, novemberdag med smak av snö i luften. Havet är stilla. Fleytas andedräkt kommer ut som moln när hon andas, och från den norra stranden är havet helt öppet, som om man kan se till världens ände; ingenting som hindrar sikten, ingenting som ligger ivägen.

Inget stängsel syns till.

Even känner sig som en idiot.

Så fort han försöker öppna munnen, ger Isak honom en kort blick. Fullkomligen gjord i sten, så att det inte finns något annat att göra än att le lite dumt och titta ned igen. Det är inte det att han inte förstår varför. Av det lilla han har hört, och av sättet som Isak för sig, framgår det att han fortfarande är i garderoben. Och ganska djupt in, också, verkar det som. Det är inte så att Even själv är helt och hållet ute, men de som bryr sig vet. Hans föräldrar. Sonja. Några från Bakka, och så de från gruppterapin.

Men han har aldrig varit så rädd som Isak uppenbart är.

Och nu har han fått Isak att drämma igen dörren på sina egna fingrar och säkert låst den med dem fortfarande fast i glipan.

Allt för att Even inte klarade av att göra någonting i rätt ordning.

De har tagit en omväg längs med den norra stranden för att skritta av hästarna ordentligt; vulkanstenarna rasslar runt Ýrs hovar. Solen står redan lågt, och Even samlar ihop Fleyta lite mer när hon vill svänga ut med bakdelen mot vattnet. Troligen tycker hon att det går för långsamt, trots att hon tidigare fått springa ikapp med flera av Sveinns valacker. De är alla ganska mycket kraftigare än henne. Inte nödvändigtvis större – hon är en av Jóns högsta hästar, tillsammans med Ýr – men hon är skranglig. Precis som han själv.

Helt utan att han märker det, går plötsligt Fleyta ett steg i sidled. Det är inte mycket, med det är tillräckligt för att hans knä ska slå i Isaks.

Omedelbart leder Isak bort Ýr med en lätt skänkelvikning. Vågorna med sitt vita skum lägger sig i hennes hovskägg.

Isaks käke är hård. Ögonen som ligger i skugga under skärmen på hjälmen, är dock något helt annat. Det går inte att se nu, när solen står så lågt att skuggorna är längre än han själv, men Even önskar att han kunde.

“Sluta.”

Han gör halt. Fleyta slänger lite med huvudet, men han kramar om tyglarna igen så att hon lugnar sig. Hon frustar inte, men trippar lite med frambenen istället. Ängslig, som om hon känner av hans egen nervösa energi.

“Det var inte med flit. Hon tog ett steg innan jag hann – “

“Det spelar ingen roll, Even. Lägg av.”

Even tittar på Isak. Ytterligare en våg rullar in, och det brusar i öronen av blodet som rusar fram.

“Jag vet att du är arg, Isak. Okej? Men jag vet faktiskt inte vad du pratar om nu.”

“Sluta röra vid mig. Jag orkar inte.” Isak släpper tyglarna så att Ýr kan sänka huvudet och doppa mulen i det kalla, gråsvarta vattnet. Han tittar ut mot havet; den sjunkande solen, och sedan suckar han så djupt att Even kan se hans axlar sjunka en hel centimeter när hans lungor tömts.

“Har du gjort slut med henne?”

Det är som en dolk rakt under revbenet. Det vore så enkelt att bara ljuga igen; att fortsätta på samma spår som tidigare och bara låta det som är minst sårande rulla av tungan. Det som personen på andra sidan vill höra.

Men det har aldrig slutat bra.

Han sväljer.  “Nej. Inte än.”

“Sluta då.” Isak suckar. “Seriöst.”

Något vasst ligger i hans röst, men det sista ordet spricker lite. Som om han har kommit i målbrottet igen, och inte riktigt har kontroll över sig själv. Varken över sin röst eller tonårskänslorna som läcker ut genom en som ett såll när man är i den åldern. När man är som allra mest sårbar.

Det tar kraft att titta upp från framvalvet på sadeln, där lädret möter Fleytas platta manke; just där ålen börjar titta fram från under hennes långa, fina man. Men han lyckas, och möter Isaks ögon, trots att de ligger i skugga.

“Okej.”

Isak samlar ihop Ýrs tyglar, och drar tillbaka henne från vattenbrynet. Han låter henne skritta fram till Fleyta; låter de två stona hälsa på varandra, lukta och blåsa varandra i öronen så som de gör.

Sedan låter han sin blick komma tillbaka från vattnet, och suckar lite.

“Gör ett val.”

Utan ett ord till, sätter han sedan lätt vaderna i Ýrs sidor. Stoet reagerar på stört, och börjar att tölta iväg så mjukt att det ser ut som om Isak inte rör sig alls på hennes rygg; som om han flyter bort, allt medan mörkret lägger sig allt tätare om dem.

Even tittar efter honom där han blir mindre och mindre.

Och han manar på Fleyta precis när de första snöflingorna börjar falla igen.

* * *

 

Bakom utbyggnaden är det lä. Regnet faller i sidled, men dropparna är små och mjuka mot händerna medan han fipplar med mobilen. Batteriet är halvvägs urladdat, och han snurrar den mellan fingrarna.

Stentrappan är kall under låren. Det rensar hjärnan lite.

Utan att fundera mer på det, tar han upp kontaktlistan. Tittar på de tre mest använda, och trycker sedan fram henne.

Sonja.

Trycker på ring innan han hinner ångra sig, även om det är som om en laddning av växelström går genom honom. Kallt och varmt blandas medan han tittar in i hennes blå ögon på profilbilden. Tagen hemma, i hans fönsterkarm, någon sommardag för tre år sedan.

Det blinkar grönt, och han för upp telefonen till örat.

“Hallå? Even, är du där? Even!”

Det kommer till honom som genom en dimma. Han harklar sig.

“Hej.”

Hon suckar lite. “Har det hänt något?” frågar hon, fortfarande skarpt, men med något mjukt därunder.

Fjorden är mörkgrå; vattnet, molnen, klipporna och marken. Jämngrått. Som en ogenomtränglig mur av vatten, fukt och ljus.

“Nej, inte egentligen. Hur är det?”

“Bra. Du?”

“Jodå.”

“Varför har du inte svarat på mina meddelanden?”

En gammal och för välkänd puls av irritation går genom honom, och han trycker undan den. Fokuserar på regndroppen som faller ned från huvan på jackan och landar på hans näsa. Känner hur den letar sig över nästippen och droppar ned på hakan.

“Det är mycket att göra.”

Hon hummar. “Jo. Förstår det. Mycket jobb med hästarna? ”

“Ja. Men, jag är ledsen.”

“Mm.”

Det blir tyst. Genom luren kan han höra hur hon andas. Långa, lugna andetag som bara kan produceras av simmarlungor. Det var länge sedan hon gick till badhuset nu, men de få gånger de gått tillsammans så blev han alltid fascinerad över hur hon rörde sig i vattnet: som om hon bodde där, egentligen. Lilla sjöjungfrun; hon hade bytt bort sin fena och röst för fötter som gjorde ont vid varje steg för att kunna fortsätta vara med honom.

Och han som inte ens vill ha henne längre.

Han harklar sig. “Sonja.”

“Ja, Even?”

“Jag vill inte behandla dig såhär längre.”

Det blir tyst. “Vad säger du?”

“Att jag inte svarar på dina meddelanden, och att du känner att du måste skicka dem. För att hålla koll. Det är inte – jag vill inte att du ska känna att det bara handlar om mig. Du måste också få leva ditt liv. Vara fri att göra det du vill.”

“Even.” Hon låter trött. Inte tjugotvå. “Det handlar inte om dig. Är du säker på att det inte har hänt något? Du har inte gjort något mot dig själv nu?”

Något kallt letar sig ned längs halsen och innanför tröjan. Snöras åt. “Sonja. _Nej_ ,” snäser han. “Det här är – bara jag. Bara Even. Som alltid.”

Hon är tyst en lång stund igen. Det har blivit för mycket av det mellan dem det senaste året. För mycket profan tystnad som inte är fylld med något, utan bara just det som tystnad per definition är: en avsaknad av ljud.

“Försöker du göra vad jag tror du försöker göra?”

“Ja.” Han tar ett djupt andetag. “Jag tror inte att vi ska vara ihop längre.”

“Men – du förstår ju att jag inte kan lämna dig, Even,” säger hon skarpt, fastän han kan höra den osynliga klumpen i halsen på henne. Har hört hennes röst i sitt huvud och i verkligheten i så många år nu, att han bara vet det. “Du fattar ju själv att jag inte kan det. Jag kan ju inte –”

Hon avbryter sig själv. “Nej.”

Han sväljer; det väller upp någon form av dammig, avdankad ömhet när hon snörvlar till.

“Du. Sonja. Du kan det. Det är okej.”

“Nej, _Even_. Jag kan inte – ”

“Jo. Jag klarar mig. Och du ska inte stanna för min skull, okej? Jag har mamma, och pappa. Du kan släppa mig nu.”

“Men jag älskade ju dig,” säger hon, tyst, och han vet att hon gråter.

Han stryker bort de varma, salta regndropparna som hamnat på kinderna. “Jag vet. Jag med.”

“Det här är verkligen så lågt av dig. Sju _jävla_ år, och du gör slut över telefon.”

Hon säger det, men han kan höra att hon ler lite.

“Jag är inte bra på höjdhopp bara för att jag är lång.”

“Våga inte skämta nu,” säger hon, men hon skrattar ändå. Och det är ett fint ljud; lite hickande och mest bestående av luft. Men det gör att det inte känns lika kladdigt och svart på insidan av bröstkorgen längre.

“Jag ska inte.”

“Bra.”

Regnet tilltar lite; smattrar ihärdigare mot det lilla utskjutande taket ovanför honom och påminner om ett luftanfall. “Vi syns inte då, när jag kommer hem,” säger han.

“Nej, jag antar att vi inte gör det.”

“Okej. Men – tack. Vill jag säga, ändå. Hoppas du inte hatar mig allt för mycket.”

“Jag hatar dig inte, Even.” Hon suckar. “Kommer nog aldrig göra det.”

Det får någonting att blomma till i bröstet på honom. “Inte jag heller.”

Hon skrattar till. “Tack, antar jag.”

“Hej då, Sonja. Ta hand om dig.”

Hon är tyst länge på andra sidan linjen; andas sina sjöjungfruandetag, innan det kommer:

“Hej då.”

Hon är den som lägger på. Något som han är väldigt glad för. För det är som att fingrarna inte vill samarbeta alls. Kroppen stöter liksom bort alla försök till att röra sig; vad han än säger åt den.

Så han blir sittandes där, på trappen, i ett allt mer tilltagande regn.

När han börjar skaka av kylan, stoppar han ned mobilen i fickan och kliver in igen. Det är tyst, förutom brummandet från köksfläkten som varit på sedan frukost. Even stänger av den, och hänger upp den blöta anoraken på en av de kvarglömda galgarna.

Han är på väg in i badrummet när han hör någonting inifrån Isaks rum. Och det är inte ett val så mycket som en instinkt som får honom att stanna till precis utanför och lyssna. Först låter det som musik – rappen som ibland kan höras som Isaks alarmsignal om morgnarna – men sedan så hör han att det bara är Isak som pratar.

“– hört, Magnus, är du upptagen nu eller kan du snacka en stund?”

Det blir tyst, och Even känner att han håller andan. Vet att han borde få fötterna att röra sig framåt, vidare, släppa taget. Men att prata med Sonja har gjort att han inte kan kontrollera sin egen kropp; som om hennes grepp gjort honom oförmögen att hantera sin fysiska form nu när hon släppt taget.

Sedan hörs Isaks röst igen.

“Okej. Nej, det går fort. Skulle jag kunna få din mammas nummer, bara? Nej, inget speciellt, och det är inte någon överraskning till dig. Fuck off, din födelsedag har varit redan. Grattis i efterskott, förresten. Nej, ska bara fråga henne lite om en grej. Gå och håll koll på dagisbarnen istället nu. Jag vill inte att någon råkar dö. Bra. Hej.”

En lätt duns, som en telefon mot en knölig madrass. Och så en djup suck, som låter som om Isak tömmer hela lungorna i ett svep.

Even tittar ned på sina fötter; ansiktet bränner och han känner sig plötsligt som en inkräktare. Han tar de två stegen in på badrummet och låser dörren om sig. Lysröret blinkar, men han undviker sin egen spegelbild.

Ibland är det bara för mycket att se på sig själv.

* * *

 

Snöstormarna följer varandra de kommande dagarna. Det är omöjligt att vara utomhus, och att träna uppe på vägen är bara att glömma. Det enda som finns att göra är att träna de hästar som man kan rida i det stora ridhuset, eller som klarar sig med den lilla rundkorallen som står uppställd inuti.

Eístla är i stort sett klar för försäljning vid det här laget, så Even tar all tid med henne som han kan få. Även om han nyss fått i uppdrag av Jón att träna Samherji – den stora, lugna valacken som de fick med sig hem när de var på auktionen –  kan han inte låta bli att på eftermiddagen, tränsa och leda ner henne till ridhuset.

Hon har helt vant sig vid honom nu – till skillnad från det bångstyriga lynnet hon hade när han först blivit tilldelad henne – och han häver sig upp på hennes rygg. När han inte har samma adrenalinpåslag som trettio förrymda hästar kan orsaka, är det lite svårare att sitta upp snyggt utan sadel. Det är inte svårt, men framsidan på islandströjan blir helt täckt i ljusgrå små hår.

Eístla står lugn och fin tills han kravlat upp, och sedan rider han henne bara lätt några varv i ridhuset. Hon har verkligen musklat till sig från den gången han satt på henne första gången, och det om något är ett prov på att han har lyckats.

Han har precis saktat av från tölt, som hon nu går galant i, när dörren till ridhuset går upp och Isak kommer ut tillsammans med Spes.

“Det är här du är.”

Even får Eístla att göra halt. “Är jag i vägen?”

“Nej. Jag ska longera henne och sitta på. Men Eídunn fodrar, så skulle fråga om du kunde hjälpa till.”

“Åh. Ja, självklart.”

Det är en lika smidig avsittning som när han tog sig upp, och han gör sitt bästa för att inte titta på Isak. Inte för att det egentligen spelar någon roll: Isak har gjort det väldigt klart att han inte vill att Even ska göra någonting överhuvudtaget. Och fastän han gjort slut med Sonja nu, så känns det inte rätt att tänka att Isak fortfarande skulle vilja ha honom.

Inte efter allting. Inte med allting som kommer med honom.

Han tränsar av och klappar Eístla på halsen. Hon frustar och sedan daskar han till henne på länden som hon börjar skritta av. Hon svänger lite med huvudet, men börjar skritta med långsamma steg längs ena långsidan.

“Bara stå i mitten eller?”

Isak nickar, och snurrar lite med longertyglarna som han håller i ena handen. “Galoppträning. Hon har problem med vänster, så vi får prova det. Hjälpa henne lite.”

Even nickar, och håller tyglarna som Isak ger honom för att han ska ha händerna fria till att häva sig över kanten på rundkorallen. Det är vinterkallt idag igen, som det varit sedan igår kväll när snön drog in, efter att regnet hade vräkt ned så hårt att Even trodde det skulle gå igenom taket.

Men det hade det såklart inte gjort.

Isak öppnar upp korallen inifrån, och Even går in tillsammans med Spes. Hon vill helst följa efter Eístla som fortfarande skrittar runt – mycket långsammare nu, och utan någon som helst riktning när hon inte har Evens ögon på sig – så Even får nästan dra med henne in i rundkorallen, så som hon slänger och har sig med huvudet.

Det är egentligen inte förrän Isak använder rösten som hon faktiskt går in så långt i rundkorallen att Even kan stänga dörren.

Han sysselsätter sig med att fästa longertyglarna i sadelgjorden medan Isak sitter upp från andra sidan. Och det är inte det bästa han kan göra. För Isak är precis där, har sitt knä två centimeter från hans näsa, och det skulle vara så lätt att bara stryka handen över hans lår igen.

Och sedan säga det som han faktiskt vill höra.

“Går det bra?”

Isaks röst drar honom tillbaka ut från tankarna, och Even rättar till den sista snodden. “Nu. Och vänster varv?”

Isak nickar och tar tyglarna på repgrimman som han fäst runt Spes huvud.

“Vänster varv.”

Even rätar på ryggen och tar det långa longerspöt som ligger mitt i korallen. “Då kör vi då.”

Det är inte förrän han faktiskt är på andra sidan av henne, som han förstår vad det är för ett litet helvete Isak har haft. Inte för att Spes är lat, men hon är väldigt, väldigt trögtänkt. Det är något helt annat än att jobba med Fleyta, som är lite för intelligent för sitt eget bästa; där man måste vara på sin vakt hela tiden - eller ens Eístla som helt enkelt bara inte har tillräckligt bra kroppskontroll hur hon än försöker.

Att jobba med Spes är som att försöka springa i lera.

Hon är så villig, och försöker göra det som Isak ber henne. Det märks i hur hon hela tiden har ett öra vinklat mot honom, hur hon lyssnar med hela kroppen. Men någonstans,  går det inte in; som om det är något som fattas i kopplingen mellan Isaks ben och hennes hjärna.

Efter femte gången får Even stopp på Spes. Isak stirrar upp i taket, och låter tyglarna till repgrimman lägga sig över manken. Hans andedräkt kommer ut som moln när han suckar.

Longertyglarna känns tunga i handen.

En stund går, när bara vinandet från stormen utanför och Eístlas släpande steg borta vid det ena hörnet hörs. Isaks blick sitter fortfarande fast i takbjälkarna. Sedan nickar han; skakar av sig vad det än var som han fastnat i. “Ja. En gång till.”

“Visst.”

Even samlar in tyglarna igen, och ska precis få Spes att börja komma fram i trav, när det knackar på dörren till ridhuset.

“Hur ser det ut därinne?”

Eídunns röst är ljus och klar och får både Spes och Eístla att reagera på isländskan.

Isak harklar sig. “En häst lös, och en i rundkorallen.”

Det skrapar lite när plywoodskivan som fungerar som dörr går upp, och hon kliver in. Hon är inbyltad i en stor parkas, och hennes klara blå ögon får kråkfötter i hörnen när hon får syn på dem.

“Och du har suttit upp, ja! Hur går det?”

Even tittar på honom när Isak inte svarar med en gång. Sedan rycker han på axlarna. “Det lossnar väl snart.”

Eídunn nickar. “Vi säljer henne inte förrän du känner att hon är klar. Tror vi skulle gå back om vi gjorde det.” Hon får en glimt i ögonen när hon ler upp mot Isak, “Är det nära nog att hon kan gå med på turen imorgon?”

Hon kastar en blick mot Even, och han vet inte vad han ska säga. Isak tittar ned igen. Fingrarna leker med den rufsiga manen, och Even sväljer.

“Hon vill mycket, men Isak får bestämma det. Jag – “

Eídunn viftar med handen. “Det är en lätt tur, så hon ska springa med bara. Tycker du kan prova, och i annat fall så springer hon löst tillsammans med flocken,” säger hon, och tittar upp på Isak med ett stort leende. “Låter det bra?”

Isak ger Even en outgrundlig blick, innan han nickar. “Det funkar.”

“Underbart.” Hon sträcker in en hand genom spjälorna för att klappa Spes på halsen. Kort och lätt. “Då säger vi så. Och när ni är klara finns det mat nere i huset, om ni vill.”

Frågan kommer och det är som att de kommit överens om att inte titta på varandra. Isaks blick glider iväg bort mot dörren och hans egen fastnar på där Eístla står och kliar huvudet mot väggen. Det skrapande ljudet och de små dunkarna som sprider sig genom träväggen mullrar ända bort till där de står.

Eídunn märker av det direkt, och hon skrattar litet. “Vad är det med er två då? Brände någon kaffet i morse, eller vad är det här?”

“Inget.” Isak skakar snabbt på huvudet, men rynkan mellan Eídunns ögonbryn försvinner inte, så Isak suckar. “Pratade bara med min pappa tidigare idag. Och det är alltid lite – “Han rycker på axlarna och tippar huvudet från sida till sida. “Lite så.”

Eídunn låter armarna hänga över kanten på rundkorallen. Hon är så kort att de knappt når över kanten alls. “Ja, fäder kan ju vara sådär ibland,” säger hon, och kisar lite mot de spindelvävsklädda lysrören i taket. “I vilket fall som helst: maten står på bordet om en timme. Det är bara att dyka upp när ni känner för det.”

Hon klappar Spes en sista gång, innan hon går tillbaka ut; låter plywoodskivan åka igen med en dov duns.

“En gång till?”

Isak svarar inte först. Tittar bara efter där Eídunn försvunnit ut, innan han skakar på huvudet. “Nej, vi ger upp det här idag. Hon är för trött,” säger han tyst, och glider av.

Det finns inte så mycket annat att göra än att knäppa upp allting, sadla av och sedan gå tillbaka upp i stallet. Even ställer upp Eístla i gången, medan Isak tar hand om Spes inne i boxen.

Med jämna mellanrum dyker hans huvud upp över kanten, och trots att han vet att han inte borde, kan Even inte riktigt låta bli att titta på honom. På något som kunde ha varit. Trots att han vet att det inte leder till någonting.

Att just det är alldeles för sent.

* * *

 

Turisterna som ska vara med på ritten dyker upp runt niotiden.

Det regnar igen, så snön från gårdagen ligger i blöta drivor på gårdsplanen där Even står lutad mot grinden. Isak har klättrat upp på den; hälarna slår rytmiskt mot metallen så det skallrar i hela kroppen.

Even säger inte till honom att sluta.

Det är två holländska kvinnor, och vad som verkar vara en lika hästglad morfar. Jón hälsar glatt på dem, och Even klistrar på ett leende innan han sitter upp på Ósk. Hon är nyfiken och ska som alltid vara där med huvudet när han spänner till gjorden på henne.

Alla är någorlunda vana ryttare, så de kommer snabbt på plats och upp i sadlarna. Det enda som egentligen händer är att Isak måste hjälpa en av tjejerna med en av remmarna till sadelgjorden som gått av.

Even låter Ósk strosa runt flocken, men trots det undgår han inte hur tjejen ler och skrattar lite extra när Isak står med axeln mot hennes lår.

Hon är söt.

På ett sätt tänker han att det är så här som Sonja måste ha känt sig, de gångerna då hon blev så tillknäppt efter att de varit på någon fest ihop. Inte för att hon var omogen, eller hade dåligt självförtroende, eller trodde att det var någon fara. Men ibland så var det en lite yngre och mer osäker sida av henne som kom fram och tog plats. En del av henne som hon hade fått lägga åt sidan, för att låta den mogna och vuxna delen få det utrymme hon trodde den behövde för att hon skulle kunna ta hand om honom på ett bra sätt.

Det hade varit fel, så klart, men det hade inte hindrat henne från att trycka undan det hon kände.

Varningslampor på instrumentbrädan, hade hon sagt i hans loftsäng en gång. Ilskan, besvikelsen, och allt det mörka och kletiga som visar på att någonting är fel, att man inte får sina behov mötta. Vare sig det handlar om säkerhet eller om behov av närhet, så är sådana starka eller obehagliga känslor något som man är tvungen att låta ta plats.

Är tvungen att känna dem, låta dem ta plats inuti en, och sedan laga det som orsakat dem i första hand.

Och när han ser holländskan le, med stora ögon, och ser Isak flina tillbaka, snärjer bröstet ihop sig. Ósk stannar under honom, och Isak tittar upp. Hans mörka ögonbryn höjer sig en aning, och Even tvingar sig själv att le tillbaka.

På det här avståndet syns det säkert inte hur mycket av en grimas det faktiskt är.

När tjejens stigläder är fixat, ger de sig av längs med vägen. Det är en fyra timmars ritt enkel väg, och de har sex hästar att byta mellan. Dimman ligger tjock över bergen, men på vägen framför dem är sikten klar.

Even låter luften komma djupt ned i lungorna medan Ósk töltar på under honom. Hon är så liten, knappa 135 cm i mankhöjd, att emellanåt känns det som att hans fötter ska ta i marken medan hon pinnar på under honom för att hålla jämna steg med Eídunn på Uplyfting.

Bakom sig vet han att han har Isak. Hör hur han ger korta små kommandon åt Spes, som inte verkar vara på humör idag.

Han sväljer, och håller blicken rakt fram.

Efter två timmars ritt stannar de till vid en av hagarna. Av med träns och sadel, för att sedan fånga in den häst man ska ha. Det tar alltid sin tid, men samtidigt är det något som Even inte skulle vilja byta ut mot något i världen – det faktum att det inte finns något som heter stress.

Allt görs i djurens takt. Och vill man röra sig fortare än dem, så följer inte världen med.

“Even.”

Han vänder sig om. Isak har också suttit av, och håller sin sadel i händerna. Eístla står precis bakom och blåser honom i örat, men det bryr han sig inte om. “Ja?”

“Kan du komma lite? Tror Samherji har något i hoven.”

Even knäpper loss stigbyglarna från sadeln och lägger dem över axeln. De har inte med sig några verktyg, men samtidigt förstår han att Isak inte vill ta det här beslutet själv. Inte hans häst, och Even har varit här längre. Så han följer med Isak bort till tjejen från tidigare, som sitter på Jóns nyaste häst.

Holländskan har suttit av, och tittar ängsligt ned mot ena frambenet.

“Han haltade till uppe på vägen, så jag blev lite orolig,” säger hon. Even nickar, och klappar valacken på bogen. Huden nästan vibrerar under hans hand, och sidorna vidgas snabbt ut och in.

“Höger fram?”

Hon nickar, och låter Isak ta över tyglarna. Even stryker med ena handen längs benet och får upp hoven mot låret.

Skadan syns på en gång. En bit in i kötthoven, på vänster sida om strålen, sitter en vass sten inkilad. Den blöder lite. Hur den hamnat där är ett mysterium, men Even vill inte tänka på det. Försöker bara fokusera på att handla. Tar av sig ena handsken med tänderna innan han försiktigt kilar in fingrarna under stenen.

Men Samherji rycker till i hela kroppen, så han ger upp det på en gång.

Istället sträcker han bak ena handen. “Isak. Har du hovkrats? Och desinfektionkrämen.”

“Låt mig kolla.”

Isak och holländskan utbyter några ord på engelska, och snart känner han metall mot fingertopparna. Den är lite varmare än den ska vara och plasten har börjat luckras upp vid handtaget.

En snabb blick bakåt, och Isak tittar tillbaka med outgrundliga ögon. Even vänder bort huvudet. Stirrar ned i den blödande hoven han har i knät.

Det som han faktiskt har kontroll över.

“Håll i honom nu.”

Isak klappar skimmeln på halsen, och det dova ljudet av handske mot hästhals är nog för att veta att han håller honom på plats.

“Klar.”

Med en bestämd rörelse kilar Even in hovkratsen under stenen och bänder till.

Samherji drar åt sig benet, och Even tar ett steg bakåt för att inte ramla baklänges av kraften. Isak har redan handen på valackens bog, och använder rösten för att lugna ner hästen när den försöker stegra. Vitorna blixtrar till i ögonen, näsborrarna fladdrar, men till slut kan Isak lägga handen på manken och hålla honom stilla.

Holländskan tittar på dem med en bekymmersrynka mellan ögonbrynen. “Jag ska inte rida honom mer, eller hur?” säger hon varsamt.

“Nej.” Even skakar på huvudet. “Han ska egentligen följa oss hela vägen tillbaka, men jag tror vi får lämna honom här så länge. Så att han får vila. Du har valt ut hästar, inte sant?”

Hon nickar.

“Berätta vad som hänt, så hjälper Jón dig att välja vem du ska ha på sista etappen.” Even pekar mot där Jón och Eídunn står de andra. “Vi tar hand om honom åt dig.”

Holländskan nickar och ler. “Tack,” säger hon, innan hon försvinner bort.

Even kastar en blick över axeln. Med långsamma rörelser tar Isak av valacken tränset och gör en snabb visitering; låter snabba, lätta händer stryka över ben och hals för att leta efter ytterligare skador, innan han lyfter upp hoven igen och lägger på ett lager av desinfektion. Sedan hänger tränset över axeln och kommer gående mot Even.

Han sväljer när Isak stannar.

“Min hovkrats?”

Den bränner i handen, men han håller ut den. Isaks ögon är fortfarande outgrundliga, och det suger till i magen igen. Huden på Isaks fingrar nuddar vid hans när de sluter sig om handtaget. Han sväljer igen, men det hjälper inte. Istället är det någonting som klöser sig upp ur halsen på honom; en ohyvlad, skälvande bekännelse som han inte kan stoppa förrän den bara ramlar ur munnen på honom.

“Jag – jag har gjort slut med Sonja.”

Isak spärrar upp ögonen. Det rycker till i käken på honom, men det är också allt.

Det spänner under huden, som om hela världen vill vara inuti Even, men han klarar inte av att inrymma den utan att det gör ont, hur han än gör.

“Vad – vad tycker du om det?”

Kylan utifrån lyckas ta sig in genom anoraken. En droppe av svett som kylts ned av den snabba galoppen hit rinner ned i nacken. Hela kroppen vibrerar inifrån; skelettet har blivit påslaget och vibrationerna sprider sig som ljudvågor genom musklerna och genom huden medan de blir längre och längre för att sedan försvinna bort från det hörbara spektrat.

Isak tittar ned på sina ridkängor. Rycker på axlarna.

“Vet inte. Vad vill du att jag ska säga?”

Hans ögon är hårda, och Even tittar ned han också. Försöker att inte låta blodet som rusar i öronen helt få övertaget.

“Ingenting.”

“Ingenting?”

“Nej, jag menar – jag vill inte att du ska säga någonting speciellt. Alltså, du kan säga vad du vill.”

Isak höjer på ögonbrynen. “Okej.”

Luften rycks rakt ur lungorna på honom, gång på gång, men han tror sig ändå höra en skugga av ett leende i hans röst. Om han verkligen anstränger sig. Vilket i sig är ett tecken på att det säkert inte finns något där överhuvudtaget.

Even harklar sig. “Jag ville bara att du skulle veta.”

Han tittar på Isak så länge han vågar; på munnen som blir lite vass om kanterna, hans mörka ögon och luggen som sticker fram under mössan.

Even öppnar munnen – men just då ljuder Jóns vissling genom allt.

“Sitt upp nu, pojkar, eller så rider vi utan er!” ropar han, med en barskhet som får dem båda att hoppa till.

Even sadlar snabbt Fleyta och sitter upp medan Isak får tag på en bångstyrig Ýr, och snart är de på väg igen, med flocken av hästar töltande runt sig.

De hamnar längst bak i ledet, medan Eídunn tar täten tillsammans med holländskorna och Jón. Det skulle ha varit ett bra tillfälle att kanske skratta av sig lite av det som ligger mellan dem, men hans huvud är helt tomt.

Inte ens en kort replik som skulle kunna bryta isen. Det känns som ett nederlag; en förlust.

Och inte bara en förlust för honom själv.

Han väljer att hålla sig lite framför Ýr och hennes flämtande andetag. Fleyta vill falla tillbaka, men han driver på tills hon lydigt springer vidare. Men han orkar inte titta på Isak just nu. Inte när Isak är helt låst, och det är omöjligt att veta vad han tänker.

Och inte minst när han inte vet hur stor smärta han själv har orsakat.

Mörkret har slutit sig som en knytnäve runt dem när de äntligen kommer tillbaka till gårdsplanen; trötta, kalla, men med glada klienter. Vinden river i ordentligt när de stannar utanför stallet, så Jón och Eídunn forslar iväg holländarna till gäststugan de ska få sova i över natten.

“Ta in dem som gått idag, och resten ska ut,” ropar Jón över axeln innan han försvinner nedför backen mot huset och gäststugan.

Det snöblandade regnet piskar i ansiktet medan de föser in de ridna hästarna i rätt bås och sedan går ned mot hagarna för att hämta hem resten. Efter att ha vallat varje dag i ett halvår, kan han med säkerhet säga att han inte kommer att sakna det när han åker hem. I stormvädret vill hästarna helst bara stå hopkurade mot vinden, och att ens få dem att gå i den riktning man vill tar säkert tio minuter.

Isak blåser på sina händer när de har kommit upp på stigen som går mellan hagarna; hästarna lunkande framför sig. Han har på sig sina ridhandskar för en gångs skull, han som alltid envisas med att rida utan, men de är fortfarande för tunna för vädret.

Even sticker handen i fickan på anoraken. Letar tills han mycket riktigt känner tyget av sina fingervantar mot tummen. Utan att säga ett ord stöter han i Isak med armbågen och håller ut dem åt honom.

“Här.”

Genom mörkret tittar Isak på honom med outgrundlig blick. “Säker?”

“Ja. Ta dem du.”

Ljudet av havet som slår mot klipporna nere vid stranden hörs som ett crescendo; slår upp kaskader av vatten i takt med den allt tilltagande vinden. Nere i backen tänds lyset i Jón och Eídunns hus.

Isak tar handskarna. “Tack,” säger han med en nick.

Even tittar på när han drar på sig dem, och trycket över bröstet lättar något; hur ingångshålet täpps till, åtminstone provisoriskt.

“Inga problem.”

* * *

 

Han spenderar nästan hela morgonen med att smörja in tränsen och olja sadlarna från igår. Utrustningen återanvänds på flertalet olika hästar, vilket innebär att man måste ta än bättre hand om allting. De ska tvättas med tvål minst en gång i veckan, och sedan smörjas med olja varje månad.

Det är ett evighetsjobb, som inte hjälps av att Ella ligger och kikar på honom från ryggstödet; spinner så högt att det hörs.

När fingrarna börjar krampa ihop sig av att försöka komma åt i alla springor, hänger han upp det sista tränset på rätt krok. Solstrålarna strilar in genom det saltstänkta fönstret, gör mönster på golvet. Ella hoppar ned från soffan och välter ned mitt i en solfläck, och något i hur hon tittar på honom från under sin böjda tass, gör att han ställer sig upp och går ut på gårdsplanen.

Novemberluften är kall och klar, och svider inte i halsen. Solen har brutit fram mellan molnen och det gnistrar i det frostklädda gräset; skiner om den hala leran på stigen upp mot rundkorallerna, men rid kängornas sulor får fortfarande ett bra grepp om marken.

Halvvägs upp till vägen stannar han till: tittar ut över hagarna och viken. Hästarna och fåren rör sig som prickar längs med stranden. Deras manar piskar i vinden, och några kliar varandra på ryggen.

Och en sekund så blir han otroligt medveten om att han existerar.

Det är inte något som han ofta tar sig tid att göra, även om det är något som terapeuten hemma pratar mycket om. Vikten av att ta sig tid och vara en stund i nuet. Han lutar sig mot en av stolparna och andas den kalla luften. Det svider i näsan, bränner nästan, och någonstans i magen känns det plötsligt bättre.

Som om det faktiskt kommer att ordna sig.

Isak hade lagat kaffe i morse igen. Inte bara hällt det i en termos och slängt ihop två mackor att äta vid elva sedan, utan faktiskt tagit sig tid att sätta sig ned. De hade inte pratat, men tystnaden hade inte heller varit stel och konstig.

Even hade till och med vågat titta på honom. Så där som han vet att många människor finner obehagligt – du har så outgrundliga ögon att det blir obehagligt – men som Isak inte har sagt något om.

Inte ens nu.

Det känns definitivt som att han bränt bron som fanns. Förstört chansen att det skulle bli något av spänningen som var som en gummisnodd mellan dem för bara någon vecka sedan, men det betyder inte att de alla är brända.

Eller att han inte kan bygga en ny.

Faktum är att Isak har rört upp för mycket inom honom, fått något att röra sig inom honom igen. Någon form av rörelse som inte går att stoppa. Inte ens Isak kan det. Och tanken på att, efter att de åkt hem, till Oslo, aldrig få se honom igen, är nog för att göra Even lite illamående.

Han kan inte kontrollera Isak. Kan inte kontrollera någon, lika lite som han själv vill bli kontrollerad. Men samtidigt.

Kanske han bara kan försöka visa vad han vill; att han nöjer sig med vad än Isak vill ge honom.

Även om de aldrig rör vid varandra igen.

Nere vid stranden är det något som får några av hästarna att rygga till. Innan Even hinner uppfatta vad, har de börjat springa i alla världens fart. Hovarna dundrar mot marken, och det är något magiskt, fortfarande, över att se dem flyga fram över fältet.

När knäna börjar göra ont av den ihärdiga vinden, vänder han och börjar gå upp mot rundkorallen. Den lilla är tom, sånär på en pall, men vinden har fått snön att lägga sig i drivor. Flera stora sjok trängs i den stora volten.

De flesta har blivit nedtrampade, och nu verkar det inte som att Isak har några problem.

Han är röd om kinderna, men trots att han måste ha varit här ute lika länge som Even suttit med tränsen inne i sadelkammaren, ser han inte alls trött eller kall ut. Och först känns det konstigt. Sedan ser han vad det är som gör att Isak inte ser ut att tänka en tanke på att det säkerligen är åtta minus i vinden.

Spes har lärt sig att flytta undan skänkeln.

Det ser ut som att hon fortfarande är i stadiet där hon måste använda hela hjärnan för att tänka, så det går inte fort. Men som Jón sade redan första gången han gav tyglarna till Isak, så är hon en häst som vill göra alla till lags. Och det verkar som att Isak har lyckats kultivera det, där han sitter direkt på hennes rygg och med tydliga, pedagogiska hjälper får henne att sakta, sakta förflytta sig med korsande ben.

Det går inte fort, men det är helt korrekt.

Så fort hon har tagit ett steg, lättar Isak upp och hon får vila. Och så fortsätter det.

Even rör sig inte från sin position halvvägs upp i backen. Tittar bara, med alla sina sinnen, på rynkan mellan Isaks ögonbryn där han tänker lika hårt som Spes för att få henne att göra som han vill. Till slut verkar Isak vara nöjd, klappar henne på halsen och låter henne bara skritta av sig.

Han sitter med slutna ögon, solen som ett band över näsryggen och andedräkten som moln i luften.

Even vänder och går tillbaka innan Isak upptäcker att han är där.

* * *

 

Det kommer en kvinna från Hveragerði för att hämta Spes.

Isak gör allting som vanligt; hjälper till att fodra, valla ut hästarna, och rider även Uða i rundkorallen en sväng innan han kommer tillbaka. När klockan närmar sig tio märker Even hur han faktiskt drar sig mot den öppna stalldörren. Om man står i precis rätt vinkel, går det att se ut till den större paddocken närmast stallet.

Paddocken där Jón precis håller på att longera Spes för att visa upp henne.

Even fortsätter att rykta Fleyta med distraherade tag. Drar mest ryktborsten över hennes rena päls medan han kikar bort mot den öppna stalldörren. Isak har inte rört sig från där han står och stirrar på när de kommer ut från paddocken, och sedan öppnar transporten.

“Isak! Ska du säga hej då till henne?”

Jóns röst kommer in, och Even kan se hur Isaks axlar blir tajta. “Nej, det – “

“Jo, kom igen. Du har jobbat hårt med henne. Man får ett band.”

Det tar emot i hela Even när Isak försvinner ut genom dörren och ut på gårdsplanen. Inne från Fleytas box är det omöjligt att se runt hörnet, så efter att ha klappat henne på länden går han ut i stallgången. Tar ned en kvast från väggen för att det ska se ut som om han faktiskt gör något, innan han smyger fram tills han kan se runt dörren.

Jón pratar isländska med köparen, medan Isak drar händerna genom Spes rödbruna man. Den lilla fuxen står lugnt och stilla, och om Even inte redan visste hur Isak såg ut när han var ordentligt ledsen, skulle han inte kunnat se någonting i ansiktet på honom. Nu ser han de vassa, nedåtpekande mungiporna, blicken som är fäst på hans händer; hur han med jämna mellanrum torkar sig med handen under näsan, utan att han snörvlat en enda gång.

Hur han tuggar på insidan av kinden så det bildas en grop på utsidan.

Even vet inte hur länge han står där och tittar, men han drar sig tillbaka först i det att Isak skakar hand med kvinnan. Hon ler stort, och Isak nickar kort. Sedan börjar han gå tillbaka över gårdsplanen, händerna djupt nerkörda i fickorna.

Med hjärtat bankande i bröstet smyger Even tillbaka in till Fleytas box. Han gömmer sig bakom henne i samma ögonblick som Isak kommer tillbaka in; blockerar ljuset från ingången i en sekund. Med en djup suck drar han ned mössan bättre över öronen, och lutar sig sedan mot boxdörren precis innanför porten.

Han gungar den fram och tillbaka, lätt disträ. Har blicken fäst utanför, och tittar på hur transporten blir mindre och mindre; svänger runt ett hörn och försvinner. Regnet har slutat falla för en stund, och solen kikar fram så smått.

Ljuset reflekterar sig i pölarna som bildats i gruset.

Even lutar sig mot Fleytas dörr på andra sidan stallgången. “Hur är det?”

Isak snörvlar några gånger och drar handen under näsan. “Äsch. Det är bara dumt. Jag visste ju att hon skulle säljas. Jag kan inte ta med henne hem. Har inte plats. Eller tid.”

Nyckelorden är välkända: _borde_ , _visste_ , _dumt_. Even rycker på axlarna. ”Bara för att man vet något, betyder inte att man känner det,” säger han. “Då skulle alla vara rationella hela tiden, och det funkar inte.”

Isak höjer på ett ögonbryn. “Inte?”

“Nej.” Even kan inte låta bli, medan han tar upp sopborsten igen för att försöka göra något åt stallgången. “Om man varenda gång ska göra beslut baserade på vad som är _logiskt_ , då blir man ju inte logisk till slut.”

Det får Isak att fnysa, men han ler igen. “Förklara.”

“Alltså.” Han slutar sopa, och lutar sig mot skaftet istället. “Rent filosofiskt, är något logiskt när det är det som stämmer överens med ens argument, eller det som är det bästa. Men om man inte ens själv känner vad som är bäst för en, då kan man till slut inte veta vad som är bäst. För allting beror på hur man ser det. Så, man kan inte vara rationell jämt. Ibland måste man gå på magkänsla – även om det kanske leder till att omgivningen inte vill det. För att man måste rädda sig själv, på ett vis.”

När han tittar upp, skakar Isak bara på huvudet. “‘Känna allt för att rädda sig själv?’ Wow, Even.”

“Vad?”

Isak rycker på axlarna. “Inget. Bara, hur pretentiös kan man bli,” säger han, men han ler i alla fall, och när Even knuffar till honom, brister han ut i ett kort skratt.

Kort och hest. Men äkta, i alla fall.

Och Even kan inte be om mer.

* * *

 

Framåt kvällen börjar det blåsa upp till storm. Vindarna från havet får regnet att falla vågrätt, och invallningen av hästarna får ske redan vid fyra för att vindarna är så kraftiga. Det riktigt river och sliter i kläderna, och flera gånger känns det som att anoraken kommer att bli hans död för att en vindby får tag i luvan.

Isak tränger sig igenom flocken för att öppna porten, medan Even står kvar bakom den; ser till att ingen nyfiken individ får för sig att vända tillbaka.

“Even?” ropar Isak plötsligt.

“Ja?”

“Alltså, jag tror en propp har gått.”

“Ingen av lamporna fungerar? Inte ens ytterbelysningen?”

“Den borde ha gått igång när hästarna kom nära? Rörelsesensor, liksom.”

Det är just typiskt; mörkt och så kallt som det kan bli här utan att det snöar. “Aja, vi får ta in dem först.”

Pannlamporna ger tillräckligt med lyse för att kunna leda in rätt häst på rätt plats. Hovarna klapprar mot golvet, och de får knuffa på vissa individer som inte alls är på humör att flytta på sig. Ingenting går fel, men drar ut på tiden, och efter ett varv i sadelkammaren och ridhuset blir det uppenbart att hela stallet är utan ström.

Utan taklampor gör de iordning resten natten, innan de –  blöta, kalla och lite lessa på allt –  går runt stallet och ut till utbyggnaden. Isak drar handen den några gånger över lampknappen när de kommit in, men ingenting händer. Och efter en titt ned mot Jón och Eídunns hus längre ned i backen, kan de konstatera att det nog är strömavbrott på hela gården.

Isak sticker händerna i armhålorna och tittar på honom från under mössan.

“Du kommer frysa ihjäl uppe,” säger han, och nickar upp mot trappen. ”Bättre att sova i vardagsrummet i natt?”

Even tittar tillbaka. “Är nog smartast. Kan alltid elda i kaminen.”

“Det är sant.”

De lyckas leta fram några stormlyktor och tändstickor medan de hackar tänder. Isoleringen håller visserligen det värsta av kylan ute, men det är fortfarande knappt över sju grader inomhus. Vilket inte är optimalt efter att ha spenderat största delen av dagen utomhus i sju minus och isande vind.

Kaminen har någon form av platt yta på ovansidan, vilket gör det lätt att värma upp lite vatten utan vattenkokaren. Det börjar inte koka, men det är gott nog till att hälla i två koppar och doppa en tepåse i. Isak är inte helt imponerad – han gör en grimas och rynkar lite på näsan – men han dricker upp hela koppen.

När han gjort det så har hans händer åtminstone slutat att skaka fullt så kraftigt.

“Tror jag föredrar kaffe, alltså,” säger han, och flinar lite.

Even slänger upp fötterna på det lilla bordet. “Det är godare. Men jag blir stirrig om jag dricker det såhär sent på kvällen.”

“Stirrig?”

“Du vet; lite småskakig och nervös.”

Han höjer på ett ögonbryn, och Isak skakar på huvudet. “Blev det i början, men inte riktigt längre.”

“Fullfjädrat beroende, då.”

Det får Isak till att skratta till. “Kanske det. Kan dricka och sedan gå och lägga mig, ungefär.”

“Wow. Det är ju nästan oroväckande.”

“Ja. Det är väl det.”

Det knäpper lite från kaminen, och genom den lilla glipan sprider sig ett orangerött ljus över trasmattorna och den gamla bäddsoffan. Darrar och flimrar medan elden tar sig.

“Even?”

Isaks röst kommer genom mörkret. Så försiktigt att Even knappt blir rädd. Det spänner till i benen, och den där kalla, pirrande känslan som varslar om ångest sprider sig, men inte alls i samma skala som förut.

“Mm?”

“Får jag fråga en sak?”

Rullar in som en våg, innan den drar sig tillbaka.

“Ja.”

“Hur känns det?”

“Känns vad?”

Isak rör på huvudet. Kanske tittar han upp i taket, kanske tittar han på honom. Omöjligt att veta när man stirrar in i de små gliporna i kaminens fönster.

“Att vara du.”

Det blir tyst.

“Lite annorlunda. Mycket är detsamma.”

“Jag – vet att jag inte tog det så bra. Och jag har läst på lite bättre, nu. Men jag vet inte hur det är att vara du. Jag vet ganska lite om dig, egentligen. Och det är ju det som egentligen spelar roll.” Han fnyser, självförakt vävt i själva utandningsluftens. “Inte vad – internetmedicin säger, liksom.”

Besvikelsen och rädslan från den kvällen slår genom honom likt en fantomsmärta. “Du sa _inte igen_ , Isak. Vad menade du med det?”

Lite längre bort på soffan slutar Isak att andas. Avsaknaden är hörbar, inte själva stoppet. Och när han öppnar munnen är hans röst liten. “Mamma. Jag menade mamma.”

“Vill du berätta?”

“Inte egentligen. Fast jag borde nog.” Isak andas ut igen. “Det är komplicerat. Eller, egentligen inte. “

Han drar upp ena benet emot sig. Lägger armen över knät så att han kan luta kinden mot armbågen. Och även om han tittar på Even, är det tydligt att han inte riktigt är där. Att han vänt sig inåt igen; sorterar i minnen och tankar för att bestämma vilka som tål att komma ut.

Det är nästan skrämmande hur välkänt det är.

“Hon blev sämre. Så pappa drog. Och jag kunde inte lämna henne, för – nej, det funkade bara inte. Det var inte så farligt, egentligen. Men sedan blev det värre, och hon började tro att världen skulle gå under och att Gud var det enda som kunde rädda henne. Och det kändes som om hon visste att jag – att jag var bög, då. För hon började prata så mycket om synd, och så specifika saker.

Isak andas ut ett andetag; utdraget och kontrollerat, samtidigt som han drar i en skinnflik bredvid tummen med ryckiga rörelser.

“Och jag vet att hon inte riktigt klarade sig själv, men jag började åka till farmor mycket. Bodde där i perioder. Jobbade på Coop. Hon köpte en ny häst, och lärde mig att träna. Så när jag gått klart gymnasiet, frågade jag farmor om Sveinn behövde hjälp eller något, och –  jag sparade ihop pengar och drog hit. Det var lättast så. Få lite tid att tänka, liksom.”

Det är som om orden löses upp som socker på tungan; försvinner ned när Even sväljer. Och han kan inte låta bli att sträcka ut handen och låta fingertopparna stryka över den yttersta sömmen på Isaks jeans. Känna det grova tyget mot fingeravtrycken; de små vibrationerna som skapar ett tunt, skört ljud som blandar sig med knäppet från kaminen.

“Isak. “

Isaks ben darrar. “Det gör det fortfarande inte okej, Even. Jag skulle inte ha sagt så. ”

“Nej, men du – _Isak._ ”

Sekunderna går.

Isak rör långsamt sin hand, tills han kan lägga sin tumme över hans nagel.  Det är en liten rörelse, knappt märkbar. Isak andas ut ett skälvande andetag och greppar hans tumme med hela handen. Och det känns som om Even ska börja gråta.

“Alltså. Jag vill fortfarande prova det här. Med dig. Även fast jag – jag kommer fucka upp. Inte om, alltså. Det är en fråga om när. Och säkert flera gånger. Men jag vill. Om du vill.”

Inget storslaget erkännande. Inget hjältedåd. Utan något så enkelt som en tumme som smeker över hans trasiga nagelband och Even har aldrig känt sig så hel.

“Vill du komma hit?”

Viskningen spränger sönder tystnaden. Han sträcker ut ena armen längs med armstödet. Låter fingrarna gå med små steg över det grova sofftyget, tills han kan röra vid håret vid Isaks tinning.

Isaks ögon är fästa i golvet igen. “Varför då?”

“För att jag vill hålla om dig.”

Han hinner knappt säga klart meningen förrän Isak kryper över soffan. Och han tänker inte, agerar bara, när han slår armarna om honom. Känner honom, för första gången emot sig. Isaks armar om hans hals, och Even känner honom, hela honom.

Hur stadig han är, senig och stark, och samtidigt så lätt.  

Han låter händerna stryka honom över ryggen. Isak andas mot hans hals; en ojämn, stapplande rytm. Naglar gräver sig in i hans axlar, och sedan, så lätt att det knappt märks, trycker Isak sina läppar mot hans hals. Och någonting, någon trasig, marmorerad blandning av ömhet och något värre fyller honom med varje skakande andetag som Isak andas in i hans öra.

Något som löser upp alla avgränsningar som dunstande vatten.

“Jag vill det här. Även om du fuckar upp, Isak. Det är inte – jag har inte gjort det lätt för dig. Och jag är ledsen för det.”

Isaks ena hand kommer upp till hans hår; hans fingrar leker genom det och sakta, sakta blir hans de modiga nog att greppa tajtare, dra lite hårdare och låta naglar riva honom i hårbotten.

“Okej.”

“Det går bra, Isak.”

Han kan nästan fysiskt känna hur någon tyngd lämnar Isak med de orden. Hur det lättar från hans axlar, och han andas ut ett andetag så våldsamt att det förvandlas till något våtare på vägen genom näsan och munnen. Even bara håller honom lite hårdare, och drar in doften av honom medan regnet piskar vidare utanför.

De sitter en lång stund innan Isak drar sig tillbaka. Det är svårt att se honom genom mörkret, men Even kan lägga handen mot hans kind, tummen mot hans mun, och känna mer än höra hur han formar ord.

“Får jag sova här med dig?”

“På soffan?”

“Ja.”

“Absolut.”

Under tystnad släpper de taget om varandra. Even vecklar ut bäddsoffan medan Isak försvinner iväg för att hämta deras täcken. I kaminen har torven brunnit ned till en illröd glöd, och hans blick fastnar där en stund, tills dess att det fjärde trappsteget ger ifrån sig sitt gälla knarrande.

Isak ler lite när han släpper ned det på bäddsoffan. “Tog med en extra kudde också.”

Even nickar bara, och sträcker ut täcket innan han lägger sig ned. Soffan är i hårdaste laget, men han tänker inte så mycket på det när Isak drar av sig sin huvtröja och lägger sig intill honom. Lägger sig helt tätt intill med en arm över hans midja och huvudet inkilat under hans haka.

Som om de aldrig sovit på något annat sätt.

Han håller Isak lite närmare intill sig; känner hela hans kropp emot sin, och det känns nästan overkligt att han nu får känna hans hjärtslag mot sina egna revben. Känna honom varm och levande och verklig emot sig. Inte bara en hägring som han drömt fram för att fly från allt; för att slippa fokusera på allt det som han måste ta tag i.

Det blir lite svårare att andas, men han stoppar sig själv. Tillåter inte sig själv att falla ned där. Inte nu, när han har något av det finaste som finns halvvägs sovande i sina armar.

Det skulle vara självdestruktivitet på en helt ny nivå.

“Even?”

Han måste anstränga sig för att höra det. “Ja?”

Isaks fingrar har börjat rita små, försiktiga mönster på hans rygg. De känns som tatueringar genom tyget på t-shirten. “Varför åkte du hit egentligen?”

Och vilken fråga. Han suckar.

“Många anledningar. Men jag var tvungen att bevisa för andra och mig själv att jag kan – och _vill_ – ta vara på mig själv. Att jag inte kommer förstöra det. Bara för att det är det endaste jag har kontroll över. ”

Isak blir tyst en stund. Andas bara in hans bröst, som om det finns en glöd där som endast behöver lite syre för att blossa till liv igen.

Even fortsätter. “Det kändes rätt, då. Jag behövde också komma iväg från alla. De ville mig väl, och så, men det var som om jag inte kunde andas. Som om allting bara pressades ihop från alla håll, och när jag gjorde minsta ljud, ifrågasattes det. Och – det går inte att leva då? ”

Han känner mer än ser Isak skaka på huvudet. “Nej. Känner igen det där.”

“Gör du?”

“Det kanske inte är exakt detsamma,” säger han stilla, och Even kan inte låta bli att dra fingrarna genom hans hår, med tummen vilande mot hans kind. Och Isak trycker sig mot hans hand, full av tillit. Det påminner om hur Fleyta buffar på honom för att få mer uppmärksamhet.

“Men. Jag känner igen det.”

Det snärjer till lite i bröstet på honom.

Isak ändrar ställning så att de har huvudena i jämnhöjd. Och ljuset är fortfarande dovt, och regnet slår fortfarande mot rutan, och ingenting har egentligen förändrats. Det är fortfarande ljust nog att se att Isak tittar på honom. Allvarlig, men helt öppen. Det är fortfarande de, här, på den här jäkla åttiotalssoffan, och det är så mycket mellan dem som inte rätats ut.

Men samtidigt.

Even sänker handen lite, och drar tummen över Isaks underläpp. Den är lite narig, men fortfarande mjuk. Mycket mjukare än han trott; mycket mjukare än hans egen. Isak sluter sina ögon, samtidigt som han drar in ett darrande andetag.

Andas ut; fyller luften mellan dem med koldioxid och darrande förväntan.

Even sväljer.

Lägger sig lite närmare, i radien av Isaks värme, och lägger sin panna mot hans.

Och den flämtande suck som Isak ger ifrån sig, är som den sista molekylen syre som behövs för att blåsa liv i honom en gång för alla.

* * *

 

Han vaknar till en fullfjädrad snöstorm.

Det smäller och har sig i takpannorna, och skomakarlampan över köksbordet flimrar till emellanåt. Vinden river runt utbyggnadens knutar, men värmen verkar ha kommit tillbaka under loppet av natten. Den har fått imma att klättra upp från karmen och sprida sig över de oisolerade fönstren.

Och Isak ligger stilla bredvid honom.

Han andas tungt, med långa utdragna andetag som får hans bröstkorg att vidgas hela vägen ut varje gång. Rynkan mellan ögonbrynen är helt utslätad, och för första gången är det tydligt hur mycket spänningar han bär med sig när han är vaken.

Even sträcker ut armen som inte ligger avdomnad under Isaks nacke och stryker honom försiktigt över kinden; får det att rycka till där, innan han sakta öppnar ögonen. Något passerar över hans ansikte, innan han sväljer och andas ut genom näsan.

Even ler åt honom. Försiktigt.

“God morgon.”

Isak ligger helt stilla. “God morgon,” mumlar han.

Under täcket kan Even känna hans fingrar mot den trasiga sömmen på hans t-shirt.

“Hur mycket är klockan?”

“Sån lite över halv sex.”

“Oj.” Isaks röst är raspig och morgonhes. Even sväljer igen; munnen känns med ens helt och hållet torr. “När somnade vi igår egentligen?”

“Åtta, kanske. Det var tidigt, i alla fall.”

De hade kanske kunnat stanna uppe hela natten, men så hade det inte blivit. För det kändes som om världen skulle gå sönder om de gick längre, drog fram något ur marken innan det grott färdigt eller rev ner något som inte var klart. Istället hade Isak dragit sig tillbaka, och tittat på honom med något så öppet och ärligt att det hade känts rätt att föreslå att de bara skulle sova.

Nu nickar Isak, och kryper sedan omärkligt närmare. Han kväver en gäspning och för sedan upp ena handen från där den leker med kanten på Evens t-shirt. Lägger den om hans nacke, och hans blick letar sig ut genom fönstret bakom soffan.

Blir dimmig, medan hans fingrar leker med håret i nacken.

Han ser så fundersam ut. Biter sig lite i kinden och rynkan mellan hans ögonbryn är tillbaka, och Even kan nästan höra hur kugghjulen i hans hjärna arbetar i vart och ett av hans andetag.

Men Isak måste vara den som för.

Even blundar, och försöker låta håren på armarna lägga sig. De står rakt upp, som om en statisk elektricitet i huden drar i dem uppåt. Som om förväntan själv kan omvandlas till lägesenergi och sedan falla –

Och så, mjukt, pressar Isak sina läppar mot hans.

Denna gången håller ingen av dem igen. Utan att riktigt tänka låter Even händerna kila sig in under hans tröja, till huden därunder. Känner under fingrarna hur Isak blir varmare och varmare medan han pressar sin tunga mot hans. Isak har armen runt hans nacke, och han ligger så nära nu, att det inte finns något utrymme emellan dem.

Finns inte utrymme att gömma någonting.

Isaks stånd är hårt mot Evens lår. Och han skakar i hela kroppen.

“Du. Du skakar ju. Isak – “

Det får Isak att titta på honom, med stora ögon och hångelrufsigt hår. Darret har letat sig upp till hans axlar, men han skakar bara på huvudet.

“Det går bra, Even,” får han ur sig, och hans röst bryts lite när han suckar tungt mot hans hals. “Det är bara nerver eller något –  jag litar på dig.”

Det tar emot lite att nicka, och han drar långsamt händerna genom Isaks hår. Det är annorlunda mot Sonjas. Lite strävare, och lockigt. Inte så mycket kortare, men det märks ändå en viss skillnad.

Rent objektivt, men också inte.

“Jag vill bara säga att det här liksom, är första gången med en kille för mig. Också. Så du inte förväntar dig några underverk.”

Det verkar vara precis rätt sak att säga, för Isak andas ut igen, även om skälvningarna kvarstår. “Okej.”

“Men.” Och Even måste svälja. “Jag går gärna ner på dig ändå. Om jag får.”

Det får Isak att skratta till, och han tittar på Even med något mjukt och varmt som annars bara brukar synas i de tunna linjerna kring hans mun. Drar fingrarna genom hans hår tillbaka.

“Du, alltså.”

“Når du min jacka?”

Isak sätter sig upp och låter lite av rummets kyla ta sig in, innan han lägger sig ned igen med Evens parkas i handen. Even tar den från honom, och rotar runt lite i ena bröstfickan; hittar det han vill han och rullar sedan över så att han ligger ovanpå Isak.

Känner hela honom emot sig – varm, lite nervös och så, så hård.

Han ligger med slutna ögon. Even tittar lite hänfört på hur hans adamsäpple åker lite upp och ned.

“Vill du ligga så?”

Isak nickar. “Mm. Kan du –? Jag vill inte pressa, men – “

Han trycker menande sina höfter mot Evens, och de båda skrattar till; ler stort på inandning medan Even tar kondomerna han letade fram från jackan och ålar ned under täcket. Därunder är det varmt, och kvavt. Tyget i Isaks joggingbyxor är mjukt och slitet mot kinden, när han bara ligger där en stund. Stryker med hela handflatan över Isak. Andas in hans värme och lyssnar på hur hans andning bryts i stycken när små, andlösa stön börjar att dras ur honom.

Tysta, som hos någon med vanan att bita sin egen hand.

När Isaks höfter rycker till, tar Even ett djupt andetag och slutar försöka skjuta upp det. Kilar in fingrarna i linningen på Isaks byxor och kalsonger och drar.

Han kan känna sin egen nervositet växa i bröstet när han drar sin bara hud mot Isak, och hör honom stöna högt. Det är skrämmande, men samtidigt inte. Inte som när han gick ned på Sonja första gången; så upphetsad, men livrädd att göra fel.

Med Isak, så är det inte så.

Han fumlar lite med kondomen under täcket. Det är svårt att se, men till slut lyckas han hitta den flänsade kanten och riva upp den. Han får handen om Isak och rullar den på honom; lyssnar till hur han håller andan, och släpper ut den med ett nästan visslande ljud när Even kramar om honom en sista gång för att försäkra sig om att den sitter på ordentligt. Even kan känna hur hans lår skakar, men på något märkligt vis är det lugnande – ger honom den sista skjutsen han behöver för att ta Isak i munnen, så långt som han vågar och kan.

Det är märkligt, hela alltihopa. Han kan inte låta bli att tänka det; på hur plasten smakar, hur varm Isak är, att han kan känna bultande mot läpparna och att han inte kan komma tillräckligt långt ned. Sonja hade mycket mer erfarenhet än han när de först hade börjat ligga med varandra. Och han hade inte tänkt på hur mycket hon faktiskt visste.

Inte förrän den gången han låg mellan hennes ben – och nu.

Tusen tankar går genom huvudet på honom, men de tynar omedelbart bort när Isak ger ifrån sig ett stön.

Ett mjukt ljud och Even tar mod till sig och verkligen suger till.  Just så som han själv älskar.

Isaks höfter rycker till, och han flämtar till. Med nyfunnet mod ålar Even ned en lite bit till och tar ett stadigt tag om Isaks lår; slår armarna runt dem och pressar isär dem med handflatorna mot den mjuka huden på insidan. Isak rycker till igen, och han flämtar som om han inte får luft och Even blir för en sekund medveten om att det finns blodkärl i hela kroppen.

Ett slutet kretslopp med hjärtat som mittpunkt.

En hand kommer ned, och tar ett stadigt tag om hans hår. Hela Isak skakar nu, men det är bra skakningar. En livstid från skälvningar och förlösande ångestdarr. Det här är Isak som inte kan ligga still; Isak, vars muskler försöker hålla honom i schack, medan en världsomvälvning sker inom honom.

Even andas ut genom näsan, och stryker med ena handen över hans höfter, mage, varma hud. Känner under handflatan hur Isak flämtar. Han har drömt och dagdrömt om detta så länge nu, och han vill inget hellre än att pressa näsan mot de mörkblonda lockarna, riktigt dra in Isak i lungorna.

Even andas in, och försöker ta lite mer av honom ned i halsen. Det tar emot, men han lyckas komma ned en bit till trots att halsen protesterar.

Krampar till.

Och får Isak att komma.

Handen i hans hår kramar åt så hårt att han tror att Isak ska dra ut det – med skinn och blod –  och det går som vågor genom honom. Isak skakar och skakar och skakar, och stönar till en sista gång. Det är ett andlöst ljud som liksom stapplar sig upp en oktav med varje kramp och Even kan känna hur han pulserar en, två, tre gånger mot läpparna.

Sedan släpper varenda spänning i honom.

Pulsen slår så hårt att Even tror att han inte kommer kunna utjämna syrebalansen i blodet på flera dagar. Det känns i hela kroppen; han är varm, svettig, och det bultar mellan benen. Runtom är det mörkt, luften är kvav under täcket, och Isaks höftkam skär in i kinden medan han bara ligger där; andas och lyssnar till hur Isak återfår kontrollen över sina andetag.

Det är inte förrän han känner Isaks fingrar i håret igen – mjukare nu, inte samma järngrepp som tidigare – som han drar sig tillbaka och kravlar upp till där ljuset kommer ifrån.

Han har knappt kommit upp i ögonhöjd förrän Isak kysser honom. Det är mjukt, och osäkert, men med en helt annan tillit. Even vet att han säkert smakar av latex, men just det faktum att Isak inte verkar bry sig, gör honom helt varm.

Isak drar sig till slut tillbaka. Han är rödkindad, lite blank i ögonen och Even tror knappt han sett någon ha så många känslor i ögonen; så öppen och sårbar. Han ler när han känner en hand mot sin kind och sluter ögonen när Isak kysser honom på pannan.

“Wow. Du, alltså.”

Even andas ut, och lägger en arm över hans midja. “Varsågod.”

“Vill du att jag ska – “

Isaks hand letar sig ned, och rör lite lätt vid linningen på kalsonger. Och Even gör sitt bästa för att inte låta någon efterlämnad instinkt ta över fullkomligt, och få honom göra något han kommer att ångra. Istället låter han Isak ta det i sin egen takt, och nickar stilla.

“Om du vill.”

“Om jag vill?”

Isak skrattar till, innan han slickar lite på sin hand – får Evens hjärta att stanna i bröstkorgen på honom – innan han för ned den och sluter den om Even med ett försiktigt grepp.

De ligger så, med näsorna mot varandra, när Isak börjar röra sin hand. Det är inte storslaget, inte nyskapande i något av det han gör, men det spelar ingen roll. För bara vetskapen om att det är Isaks hand som är sluten runt honom; som känner varje ryck, varje droppe av försats som kommer ur honom, gör det nästan omöjligt att hålla ögonen öppna.

Men han tvingar sig själv. För Isak tittar på honom som om han inte vet var han ska ta vägen; öppen mun och halvslutna ögon med kinder som är så blossande röda att Even nästan förväntar sig att kunna se individuella blodkärl under hans hud också. Allting i Even spänner sig, klättrar mot något, och Isaks ögon är svarta, och ögonbrynen är avslappnade och han nästan glöder där han ligger och tar på Even med en allt säkrare hand och flämtar i takt och han är allt allt –

Even klamrar sig fast vid Isaks axel och när det tippar över inom honom; när det blir omöjligt att hålla tillbaka om han ens så ville. När de tre spasmerna sliter isär honom, rycks luften ur lungorna på honom tills han kan andas sig själv på plats, med pulsen bultandes i huvudet.

Och Isak tittar på honom med samma blick som innan.

Någon form av vördnad.

Even tittar upp i taket och skrattar till. Hör Isak göra detsamma, innan han lägger huvudet på Evens axel. Tittar på sin egen hand, innan han torkar av den på sin t-shirt med ett leende.

Svarta hål förgör varandra om de kommer för nära varandra. Sliter varandra i stycken, och förlöser en förödande energi utan motstycke. Himlakroppar av samma storlek håller varandra i rätt omloppsbana. Håller varandra på rätt kurs.

Konstanta. Säkra.

Och Isaks ögon är inte längre som en singularitet, utan snarare något att ankra sig i.

Isak tittar på honom så försiktigt, och stryker honom med ett lätt finger under ögat. “Har någon sagt till dig hur fin du är?”

Even sväljer och minns ingenting. “Inte på ett tag.”

Isaks fingrar fortsätter sin väg ned över hans kind, ned mot hans mun. “Okej. Du är det.”

Han ska precis till att öppna munnen, och låta en eller annan klyscha ramla ut, när Isak fortsätter. ”När köpte du dem?” säger han, och nickar mot kondomerna som slängts på soffbordet.

Någon annan hade fått det att låta som en anklagelse. Något att skämmas över. Men antagligen har det de precis gjort öppnat något, för Isaks röst är tyst men helt stadig. Som om han faktiskt bara vill veta.

”När vi åkte in till stan. Nu senast.”

Isaks ögon blir större, och han får ett uttryck i ansiktet som Even aldrig har sett förut. ”Oj. Varför då?”

Och vad svarar man på det? Even släpper ut en suck, och ser i ögonvrån att skomakarlampan blinkar. Hör hur Isak sväljer och fortsätter.

”Jag vill inte anklaga dig för något – jag trodde egentligen inte – ”

Orden kommer ut snabbare än han egentligen har kontroll över, men något alldeles för välkänt har börjat trycka på inifrån bröstet och han vet att han måste få förklara sig innan det här inte går att rädda. ”Du är – det kändes som om det kanske fanns något här. Och jag tänkte inte något speciellt, egentligen. Bara att det hade varit så synd om jag inte haft dem. Ifall du ville samma sak.”

Han sväljer, tar mod till sig och tittar ned på Isak. Det är en avig vinkel, men han lyckas se att Isak ler; fortfarande röd om kinderna, håret lite mörkt av svett. ”Optimist, du,” säger han skämtsamt, och Even ruskar honom lite.

”Jag måste vara det. Ibland, i alla fall.”

Isak vänder sig, och lägger sig halvt ovanpå honom istället. Han är varm, och hans kropp känns annorlunda än vad Sonjas gjorde. Inte mer rätt – förutom än i slutet – men sannerligen mer rätt just nu. ”Det är jag glad för. Det är en bra egenskap att ha,” säger han mot Evens kind, innan han kysser honom i mungipan igen.

Han ska precis öppna munnen och försöka förklara vad Isak är – även om de orden är så stora och så sköra att de knappt får plats i hans mun – när hans mobil börjar ringa. En insisterande blandning av durrande och vibrafontoner som gör hål i ögonblicket.

Even suckar djupt.

Isak ler. “Dags att gå upp?”

“Dags att gå upp.”

De sätter sig båda motvilligt upp. Strömmen har fått värmen att komma tillbaka, så det är inte så bitande kallt som i går kväll. Isak försvinner iväg för att byta om, och kommer tillbaka ut från sitt rum just när Even plockar ned kartan med mediciner från bakom kaffeburken.

Isak går rakt fram till honom.

“Är det där litium?”

Det är svårt att vänja sig vid att han vet. Even tvingar sig själv att trycka ut två tabletter i handen och nickar.

“Hur smakar de?”

Av allting han kunde fråga. Even skrattar till; ser i ögonvrån att Isak gör detsamma. “Jag… vet inte? Lite metalliskt. Man kan få lite metallsmak i munnen,” säger han, vet inte riktigt hur han ska förklara det.

Det är ett gift, men samtidigt något som han verkligen inte klarar sig utan.

“Okej.”

Isak tar ned kaffeburken och börjar koka upp kaffe på spisen medan Even tar fram bröd och smör. Gör i ordning mackor till frukost, och så till kaffet senare.

De äter ståendes, lutade mot köksbänken; lillfingrarna krokade i varandra.

* * *

 

Stormen lugnar sig under morgonen, och vid åttatiden har vinden mojnat något. Inte helt, men tillräckligt för att de ska kunna våga gå ut och fodra, samt valla de hästar som ska ut i hagarna. De är på väg uppför backen, går så nära varandra att händerna rör vid varandra vartannat steg, där de plötsligt hör Jóns röst genom den vita dimman.

“Är alla hästar ute?”

Even höjer handen och vinkar. “Alla är ute!”

När de kommer upp på gårdsplanen är Jón och Eídunn lite lättare att se, där de står lutade mot stallväggen. Jón har sin arm om hennes axlar, och hon har ena handen i fickan på hans jacka.

“Har ni något att göra nu?”

Isak tittar på Eídunn. “Inte egentligen. Bara det vanliga. Hur så?”

”Vi behöver att någon rider upp och kollar till stängslet vid fjärde hagen igen.”

Jón nickar instämmande och tar en klunk från sitt termoslock, innan han räcker över det till Eídunn. “Ja, ni kan de där två kvicka stona ni brukar ha och rida bort. Ta en snabb titt bara, och hamra i några extra spikar om det behövs. Det ni gjorde borde ha hållit, men stormarna har rivit ganska hårt i det senaste.”

De tittar bara på varandra, och kliver sedan in i stallet. Lysrören klirrar som vanligt, och Ella stryker sig mot båda deras ben så fort de kommit innanför dörren. Den går igen bakom dem med ett klick.

Isak kikar på honom innan han tippar bak huvudet lite. Ler.

Och Even kysser honom; snabbt och lätt. Helt naturligt.

Eftersom både Ýr och Fleyta har stått inne hela natten är de varma och rena. De hälsar på dem med buffanden när de går in i deras gemensamma box. Ýr verkar ha saknat Isak, för hon ska hela tiden ha mulen där han är medan han ryktar bort dammet ur hennes svarta päls. Isak för tålmodigt bort hennes huvud varje gång, tills han till slut ger upp och låter henne vara med så som hon uppenbarligen vill.

Even lutar hakan mot Fleytas platta manke. Och när Isak ser att han tittar på honom, ler han också.

De får till slut hästarna klara, och med en lyckönskning och en uppmaning om att inte rida på villovägar, ger de sig av längs grusvägen.

Even har ridit just här så många gånger nu att han sett vägen i alla dess former. I piskande regn, i strålande sol, när vindarna har rivit genom gräset som nu ligger gömt under snön. Vägen är helt vit, och med jämna mellanrum virvlar det till i en av snödrivorna som ansamlats i diket.

Hästarnas hovar klapprar taktfast mot vägen, och när Isak låter Ýr komma fram i pass, låter han Fleyta galoppera ikapp; gör det bekvämt för dem båda. Det börjar blåsa lite mer, och det får dimman att lätta upp ju längre bort från gården de kommer. Isaks röda halsduk lossnar från där han knutit den om halsen, och den fladdrar bakom honom i vinden.

Runtom dem är det helt tyst, bortsett från hästhovar och havet.

De saktar av till skritt när de kommer bort till svängen ned mot Sveinn och stället där stigen längs med stängslet går. Rider sakta efter varandra tills de kommer till de provisoriska lagningarna i stängslet och gör halt. Fleyta slänger lite med huvudet, och frustar tacksamt när Even ger henne lång tygel och sitter av. Hon kliar sig på benet medan han sparkar lätt på lagningarna med foten.

Isak kammar fingrarna genom Ýrs man, innan han lägger sig fram över hennes hals. “Kommer sakna det här,” säger han, och tittar på Even innan han låter blicken se ut över deras och Sveinns hagar, vulkanstensstranden och vattnet. Dimman gör det svårt att se, men under ritten har den börjat lätta så smått.

Gör det möjligt att se avgränsningen mellan luft och vatten; horisonten skarp och inget stängsel syns till.

“Jag med.” Even ger honom ett svagt leende. “Men vi har en månad till.”

Isak andas ut ett leende som nästan försvinner i molnet som bildas. “Det har vi.”

Det börjar snöa igen. Molnen är för tjocka för att solen ska kunna bryta igenom helt, men hela världen är ändå fylld av ljus; vitt och mjukt som bomull.

Even sitter upp, och de vänder runt hästarna på stället. Skrittar sakta längs med stängslet och upp till vägen igen; Isak får Ýr att sakta in lite för att falla in bakom.

“Förresten,” säger han plötsligt, och Even vrider sig i sadeln. Ser på när Isak tuggar på insidan av kinden innan han tar sats. “Var bor du? I Oslo, alltså.”

Even får stopp på Fleyta och blinkar bort några snöflingor som fastnar i ögonfransarna; gör världen suddig ett ögonblick innan han kan se klart igen. “Løkka, ungefär. I en lägenhet med mamma och pappa.”

Isak nickar. “Okej.”

“Varför frågar du det?”

“Tänkte bara.” Isak rycker på axlarna, och skuggan av ett leende spelar i mungipan på honom. “Så jag vet vilken spårvagn jag ska ta till dig. När vi kommer hem.”

Han ler, och flyttar sedan Ýr undan skänkeln. Det svarta stoet tar ett fint steg; mjuk och fin i kroppen, helt samstämd med Isak innan hon tar ett steg framåt så att de står sida vid sida. Och Even kan inte hindra sig själv från att le. Som ett tryck byggs det upp inifrån, och sipprar ut hur han än försöker stoppa det.

“Linje tolv går nog bra. Den stannar precis utanför.”

“Vad bra. Att den gör det.” Isak ler tillbaka. “Då tar jag den och kommer förbi. Om du vill.”

Even släpper ena tygeln. Ýr står nära nog att han enkelt kan lägga handen runt Isaks nacke och dra honom lite närmare. “Det vill jag,” säger han.

“Då gör jag det.”

Isak tittar på honom ett ögonblick. I hans ögon syns allt det som breder ut sig framför dem – det olösta, det okända, helt utan gränser – och det drar till i mellangärdet. Fritt fall. Men när Isak lutar sig framåt och kysser honom, varmt och mjukt, försvinner känslan som om en fallskärm har vecklats ut.

Och han är inte längre rädd för att falla.

 


End file.
